Fly or Die
by Dedoge
Summary: Hiccup leaves Berk because he can't kill the dragon, he finds new friends but can he run from his destiny? A Httyd story set before the last fight with many characters dying, some historical figures here and there and of course hicstrid
1. The Story of a Dragon

**Hello to whoever will read this. This is my first story ever so i would like to tell my mistakes so i can improve. I am open to ideas and suggestions just barre in mind that English is not my first language and that i'm writing from my phone so please understand that the quality wont be perfect I hope you like my story, i have read A LOT of fanfics and i just wanted to write mine.**

A long time ago,before humans were the dominant species on Earth, creatures were roaming the world. There were many species and breeds that could breathe fire,ice or even lighting. They could fly high into the clouds or swim to the deepest part of the ocean. They were DRAGONS!

Most of the times they lived within a flock, there was a very important and complex hierarchy system. All dragons obeyed the Alpha. However the world haven't seen one for a long time and so the Hives were ruled by a queen who could control the dragons.

Not all the dragons. There were certain species that could resist the queen's control, some of them were wiped out,others were exiled or enslaved by the queens.

Through out history, humans tried to defeat these "Devils" but they could never found any of the nests. In one of those nests a baby dragon just hatched. It's a Night Fury one of the world's most feared and rarest dragon in existence. That dragon, born in one of the northern nests, was the only son of the remaining two Night Fury families. the other family couldn't help their hatchlings and so the nest had only five Night Furies. Which was fine for the queen since she couldn't control them.

The years pasted and the young dragon was very curious about the world, he wanted to see every rock, river and tree that it had to offer. However his parents were against it since they haven't been able to produce an other offspring and the other family died in the most recent raid deployed by the queen in order to get provisions for the winter. She wanted the youngling to gain experience in raiding so she could have other powerful pawn if any other queen showed up and challenged her. Yes that was the fate of these dragons, they were pawns in a power stugle between nests and their queens.

Every nest has common dragons like Monstrous Nightmares, Terrible Terrors, Gronckles and Deadly Nadders. Then for more difficult situations the nest uses dragons like Whispering Deaths,Scauldrons and Hideous Zippleback.

But the power of the nest lies in the special unit which differs from nest to nest some have Triple Strykes others have Thunderdrums,Stormcutters,Rumblehorns or even Skrills. In this nest the special unit is the Night Furies.

The years continued to pass and the Night Fury had already made a mame for himself. The humans were always running and hiding when they heard that distinguish sound he makes when he dive-bombs. They call him "The Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself." Even the queen was impressed with the young one, in fact she thought that she only needed one Night Fury and so she killed the older ones in secret and told him that the humans had managed to kill them. At first he couldn't believe it his father was far stronger than him and his mother was the fastest dragon on the nest. The queen managed to manipulate his thoughts and made him detest even more the human kind.

Time never stopped and the young dragon, 15 years of age now, had found a very peculiar Viking village he never stole food from them simply because he was there to help the other dragons to gather enough food for Her and then he would signal them to return. As he was making his rounds one night he was hit by something that made him fall to the ground the only thing he heard while he was falling was "yeah i shot it down, did anyone see that?"


	2. The queen and the Raid

**Hello to whoever will read this.** **Here is the second chapter. I hope you like it.** _'There is something different about this human. Even though he is afraid of me, he is trying to fix my tail fin. He even named me Toothless watch up with that?'_ Thought the Night Fury or better yet Toothless. "Ok let's try this one more time" said i little boy who clearly wasn't a Viking. Vikings were supposed to be big and strong and most of all fearless. This kid was nothing else but a runt, and yet he had the courage to befriend a dragon. _'I think his name is Hiccup if i remember correctly'_.

"Ok Toothless i have made sone adjusting so now we won't have have a problem". _' Hopefully'_ said Hiccup.

"AAAHHHH UP UP UP TOOTHLESS!!!!" Hiccup yelled with all his might thankfully Toothless was experienced enough to avoid the trees, he felt his rider move and heard "Noooo! my cheat sheet, Toothless WATCH OUT!" again Hiccup yelled pointing to some menacing looking sea stacks."Ok it's no or never bud" _'yeah if we crush it's the end like i don't know that'_. What happened next was a miracle, maybe the Gods were watching, both of thrm trusted each other with their lives and they managed to avoid certain death. They continue to fly for hours until Toothless heard a familiar voice. **_'Come to me, cone to me'_** it was Her voice calling all dragons to the nest. Toothless tried to run, now that he saw that peace between Vikings and dragons was possible he wanted to help establish it. Unfortunately though they were already surrounded by Her mindless minions."What's going on bud?" Hiccup whispered. _'Shut up, if you want to live'_ Toothless thought before smacking him in the head with his ear-like appendages.

After about thirty minutes they reached the nest, there they tried to hide but She could smell Her prized possession lurking in the shadows. **_'Come forward and tell me why you return now after a month and with a human?_** 'She gave extra emphasis in the world human. _'This man saved my life your majesty, h-he is... well ... he is my first friend'_ the Night Fury replied with a hind of confidence that didn't went unnoticed by the queen. **_'Hahahaha, you think that you made friends with him and his kind? They will kill you. Humans are nothing more than just means to get me food don't forget that it was men that killed your parents._** ** _and you allied with one of them? show him to ME'_** the queen roared. Toothless looked behind him and he saw Hiccup starring at all the dragons. Toothless saw no fear just admiration and he smirked, he put his nostril in the back of the human boy and pushed him to see the queen.

"What are you doing bu-"Hiccup couldn't finish his sentence his eyes and mind were trying to process what they were seeing.

A massive dragon with six eyes three on each side. A head so big and strong that if it hit the wall it will make a new door. The most terrifying thing was that She was halfway through the lava and that every dragon including Toothless were afraid of Her. **_'So you are the human that my little Dovah brought huh?'_** "What?! i can hear you and understand you, how is this possible?" _**You have a lot to learn pity human all dragons speak dragonese but i can speak your language too, you see I AM THE STRONGEST DRAGON'** " _So you are like the bee queen and this is a hive. Huh so you are the reason that for 300 years my people had to deal with raids! We could have peace, we could live together human or not it's all the same. Will you stop the raids?" **_'YOU ORDER ME? You insolent little human i should just eat you!'_** without any other warning the queen tried to eat Hiccup but Toothless was faster and saved him. **_'What? you disobey orders? very well you both shall die'_** "Toothless let's get out of here bud, NOW" and so they zoomed out of the nest with close to a hundred dragons following. _'This is bad if those dragons reach Berk then...'_ Toothless thought."Come on bud let's go home and warn dad, he is not gonna like what i'm gonna tell him" Hiccup sighted.

In the isle of Berk lies a viking village. Hardcore men and women live there for over 300 years with a constant problem being the dragons. Berk is a chiefdom, the chief is Hiccup's father Stoick 'The Vast' Haddock the mist famous of all the chiefs. Life on Berk is tough the food is tasteless it snows nine months a year and hails the other three. The people? Well the people are ok if you pass all the negative comments that say about the heir of Berk. They call him Hiccup the Useless, from the age of five he was an outcast without leaving the island, just because his inventions have caused trouble for the village. The worst part is that even his peers treat him the same way. There are five other teens in the village the Thorston twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut who are the village mischiefs, Fishlegs Ingerman a boy who is extremely big and lovable, Snotloud Jorgenson Hiccup's cousin and his biggest bully and last but not least Astrid Hofferson who, according to Hiccup, is the most beautiful girl in the world. She had never bullied him but never helped him either.

That was Hiccup's life in the village even after he started getting good at the dragon arena people still thought that it was just a fluke. Worst part of the training was that the best student must kill a dragon in front of the whole village.

To Hiccup's misfortune he was the best student since he learned so much from Toothless and so he must kill the dragon much to his and Astrid's annoyance. She wanted to be the one. She wanted to kill the dragon and restore her family's name but alas Hiccup beat her to it. Hiccup who a month ago was a nobody was now the new hot thing.

It was night and she was walking through the village thinking about tomorrow, were Hiccup will kill the dragon. "Something is up with him, he can't just get good out of the blue, he must have been training with someone, but who Chief just return from another failed attempt to find the nest snd Gobber is always at the forge when he is not training us." she murmured while heading to the Great Hall.

Meanwhile just past Raven Point where a cove is hidden by trees Toothless landed so his rider could go and warn the ignorant vikings for the upcoming raid.


	3. The raven tried to fly

**Hello to whoever will read this. I just finished some research about the Viking Mythology and watched (for like the fourth time) the Vikings series on History. Anyway here is chapter 3 of my "amazing" story hope you like it.** "Oh Odin please have mercy on me, please. Please make my father listen to me"Hiccup prayed while running through the woods. Suddenly he tripped and fell down, he looked back to see what made him trip and saw a root sticking out from the ground."Of course"he remarked "why must I be so Useless? I can't even run without falling down"he sighted.He continued to laying down deep in thought when he heard wings flapping and a cry. He looked up to a tree and saw something that made him sure that someone up there was watching him.

Meanwhile across the island, in the far end of the village where the forest started, there was a small hut, inside an old man, who had seen the rise and fall of many chiefs and who could ask the Gods for the fate of men,was laughing. He laughed because he could see the outcome of this conversation. When he stopped he simple stated "Let's see if the little raven can actually defeat the bear and fly or just burn to fire"

At the same time, inside the Great Hall, Astrid was with her peers tacking about Hiccup what else. "So you guys what _do you_ think made Hiccup so good at dragon training?" asked Fishlegs. "Who?"asked Tuffnut before he got punched in the face by his twin. "I believe he is training with someone. He can't just get good out of nowhere"stated Astrid ignoring Tuffnut and answering the question. "You absolutely right Astrid, how couldn't i see it, you are so smart and beautiful"said Snotlout trying to flert with her. "Ugh"she simple said. "Yeah ok but who? could it be Gobber?"asked Fishlegs again. "No doubt it he wouldn't train only him even _if_ he had the time"answered Astrid. "Maybe Gothi?" Ruffnut asked now making it obvious that she isn't smarter than her brother. "Think Ruffnut what does Gothi knows about dragon training."Fishlegs said to her. "Hey you never know what that mute old fossil knows"she tried to defend herself. "Oh shut up Ruff, you are just angry at her that she chose me and Hiccup as the two best students and you couldn't create chaos at the Ring"Astrid remarked. "What about my dad?" "Snotlout you shut up too! Why would your father train Hiccup? He hates him, he thinks you should be the heir not Hiccup." "I know, i don't know why I said that, pft you are so right Astrid." "I GOT IT !!" "Tuffnut what the hell you scared the death out of me"Snotlout said. "Fear not dear friends, because I, Tuffnut Thorston, have solve this ''unsooolllvvvaable" mystery"he said while moving his fingers. "Are you ready for the reveal of the truth?" they all nodded.

"The person who trained Hiccup, is not a person it is in fact a...DRAGON!!!"they all facepalmed. "Tuffnut..." "Bro..." "That's just plain stupid even for your level Tuff.."they sighted. "No no no listen to me. Think about it no person would even think ro train him, so i believe that he befriended a dragon and while playing with him he learned their secrets, who knows maybe he even flew with that dragon. Maybe the dragon is hurt and only with the help of Hiccup the dragon can fly"the others were speechless. "Tuffnut that's impossible because non has ever tried to train a dragon and quite frankly why would they? That's even more stupid than your hypothesis"Astrid said. "Myyy what now??" "nothing"she sighted.

It was now that she noticed her surroundings. Most of Berk's vikings were already drunk and they were either singing or dancing or they just passed out. She eyed the chief sitting in his "throne" basically a chair but with many different decorations in the arm and the back. He was sitting in the middle of the table with his trusted advisors and friends, one of whom was their teacher Gobber. The man was practically a brother to Stoick and an uncle and mentor to Hiccup since from the age of five Hiccup was working under Gobber as a blacksmith apprentice. There Hiccup learned how to create weapons and shields but he also learned how to make his drawings of complicated machineries into actual "working" inventions. _'Come to think of it doesn't Hiccup own a notebook? Maybe the identity of his trainer is in there. How can i get it without him knowing?_ 'Astrid thought. " Wait! all this time we talk about Hiccup, but where is he?" Ruffnut asked. _'Yeah, where is Hiccup?_ 'Astrid thought _'Maybe h-'_ She lost her train of thoughts when the door of the Hall bursted open and a man yelled "DRAGON RAID!!!!".

Everyone grabbed the nearest weapon, even those who were drunk in the sound of a raid they got up and rushed to the village.

Astrid reached for her axe. It was her favourite axe, her uncle Finn gave it for her fifth birthday. She adored that weapon, every time she gave it to Gobber to sharpen it she always felt naked, until he returned it and she could see that the village's blacksmith had done a magnificent job on it.

The moment she opened the doors and she adjusted to the now new light, she could see only one thing. Chaos. Buildings burning. Children sobbing and mothers crying. Men and women who could fight running around the village protecting the undefended. All over the village dragons flying, breathing fire and fighting vikings.

From all the noise she didn't hear Gobber yelling her name and calling her to help for putting out the fires that were now dangerously increasing. She snapped out when Ruffnut pulled her out of the way of a falling pillar. "Come on girl don't space out now we have a job to do, come on"she said while holding Astrid's arm and leading her to the others. From far away she could make out the figure of the chief fighting bare handed a red Monstrous Nightmare.

 _'He is crazy their teeth can cut an arm off, their claws can break stones and their horns...oh i don't want to get impaled by those.._ _and yet the Chief is fighting it without fear. If i want to a be shield maiden then i must also fight fearlessly. Like you uncle...'_ she thought and then she said to the teens "come on we can't let the old men take away our glory. We were trained for this, it doesn't matter if you were the worst or the best. We are vikings fighting, drinking and being in danger is an occupational hazard for us so let's do this!! Aaaahhhh!!!!"she yelled while running. "And you call me stupid"Tuffnut remarked "but hey she is NOT wrong sooo... Let's get ourselves scars, bruises and some DRAGONS!!"he continued.

Stoick saw them jumping into action and wandered where was his son. True they didn't have the perfect father-son relationship but now that Hiccup was considered the best at dragon training, they might be able to make this work... somehow. He actually wad proud for his son, he feared that Hiccup would stay the same, a scrubby little boy, who always seemed to live in his own world up into the clouds and have no connection to reality and her hardships. But Thor didn't abandoned him, he changed Hiccup and now he could show his face in public areas again without villagers stopping him and telling him about Hiccup "newest" invation and it's consequences on the _village.'You are a though one. Aren't you?'_ the dragon tried to fire at him but alas he was muzzled by Spitelout, Snotlout's dad,Berk's second in command and Stoick brother-in-law. "Thanks Spitelout"he simple said "What do we got?How many wounded?How many dead?And where is Hiccup?"he quickly asked knowing that his friend could give him a report. "We have Nadders,Gronckles, Zipplebacks and Nightmares."Spitelout answered securing the muzzle in the dragon's head. "Night Furies?"the chief asked "no haven't heard anything. As for the wounded, we have close to fifty and zero dead, for now"Spitelout answer once again. "What about Hiccup?"his father asked,"well... we don't know"Spitelout admitted. "What!,were is-" "DAD!" a voice interrupted him.

"Hiccup where were you? Doesn't matter now is your chance to shine in the eyes of the Gods. Kill the dragon"Stoick ordered. "Dad i didn't come to kill the dragon i came to show you that peace between us is doable." "What are saying son YOU are the champion of the dragon training, You Will kill the dragon." "No, i won't. Let the dragon go. Let me show you what amazing creatures dragons, really are."Hiccup siad while moving his hand in the dragon's mouth and freeing him from the muzzle. "Ssh it's ok I'm not one of them you can trust me, i won't hurt you." The people started walking closer to the young heir to watch. Everyone thought he was crazy, even his peers were speechless all except one "Called it!!"Tuffnut said. Stoick was frozen his son was trying to tame a dragon. TAME HIM! He was furious he started walking to his son with narrowed eyes. "HICCUP YOU KILL THAT DRAGON RIGHT NOW OR ELSE THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!"He yelled, the dragon that had already started to calm down became once again a feral beast. It got free and began to destroy anything in it's path. It startled the vikings, who were capturing the other dragons and as a result all the dragons were now free to continue their mission but alas the didn't. They just flew up to the orange lighted night sky. Hiccup was watching them leave when he was pinned down by someone. "You are in big trouble now _boy"_ the figure said.

 **Ok so that was chapter 3. If you think that it was geat,do nothing. If you think it was perfect, also do nothing. Now if you think it needs work please tell me. Next chapter will have one of the most emotional scene in the movie and the breaking point for Hiccup. Thank you for reading**


	4. Breaking Point

**Hello to whoever will read this. The chapter is called breaking point and it's not entirely focused on Hiccup. Anyway i will try to write one of my favourite scenes from the first movie. Hope you enjoy it.**

"Spitelout, what do you think you are doing to my son?" Stoick the Vast asked his second in command. "He helped the dragon escape and it cost us our sheeps, our houses and our captured dragons. He must be punished Stoick" Spitelout Jorgeson answered. In truth he didn't care about the damages, he just wanted a cause to humiliate Hiccup and make Stoick choose his son Snotlout as the heir. "Release him at once!" Stoick ordered. "Surely you don't imply that we leave this as it is. Stoick your son committed a very serious crime, he helped a dragon he must suffer the consequences of his actions, you ignored his previous disasters and as a father i would have done the same, assuming of course that my son would ever do anything like Hiccup, but that's it! You must punish him." Spitelout said with a smirk. Stoick sighted, Spitelout was right Hiccup crossed the line. "Very well take him to prison, where he will wait for his trial. NOW EVERYONE GO BACK TO YOUR HOUSES AND REST. THOSE WHO LOST THEIRS CAN SLEEP IN THE GREAT HALL" Stoick ordered.

Spitelout smiled and lead the soon to be former heir to his prison cell. When they arrived Spitelout wispered to Hiccup. "Good jop _boy_ , you made my work so much easier." Hiccup was silent through the whole conversation he knew that what he did was against viking tradition and so he just shuted it and followed the flow. Tomorrow would be hihis trial. He had to prepare and make his case in front of his father. He had to convince him that dragons were peaceful creatures. He went inside his cell, he lied down on his stone bed and just stared the celling deep in thought.

Meanwhile, outside of prison the five teens were talking about what happened. "Why do you guys think that Hiccup released that dragon?" Fishlegs asked. "Doesn't matter he broke the law and now he's in prison, my dad was right saying that Hiccup was stupid and that he would never be chief" Snotlout said, the twins nodded but Astrid was quiet. She didn't know what to think about it Hiccup just helped a dragon he _HELPED him_. He didn't cared who was watching he just did it, she didn't understand it but she would wait for his hearing tomorrow.

Hours passed. The sun had already risen and showed his rays to the village. Hiccup woke up by the sound of his door opening. Two guards entered his cell and draged him through the village into the Great Hall, where the Council, his father and the entire village was waiting his arrival. _'Great, an audience'_ he thought. He was positioned in front of the table where the Council along with his father sat. He stood up, took a big breath and began. "Hey dad." he said with a sarcastic yet fearful tone. "..." no answer. _'Great'_ " Listen dad, i know that for 300 years we vikings have fought dragons but i know that this approach is wrong. He don't have to fight them, we can have peace with them." He stated firmly, few gasps were heard from behind him. Stoick's face was still blank. "You don't believe that we are going to just stay here and listen to you. You betrayed us. Take him back to wait his punishment." Spitelout said giving no room for Hiccup to talk. The guards moved him back to his cell while the villagers exited the Hall.

Stoick stayed back thinking. _'Hiccup allied with them? He didn't kill the dragon he freed him?What is going on here? Why? Peace with those devils he isn't serious, no this is just some sick joke. Loki is behind this,my son,who was placed first in his class, allied with the dragons?'_ Stoick then realised what he was thinking and his confusion turned to anger. His son betrayed him and his village, he couldn't tolerate this. That was the last drop.

Everyone was waiting for dinner. After dinner the Concil would hear Hiccup's last stand before making their decision. The entire village was talking abiut him and his remark about peace. Some thought he was crazy, while other thought he was insane. There can't be peace with those beasts.

Diner came and went. It was now early hours of the next day. The whole Hall was illuminated from several torches that were placed in each column that supported the celling. Hiccup walked down the path that the villagers created. He sat down in his chair and waited the approval to speak. When it was given to him he started. "Dad, Council, villagers of Berk. All your life you were taught that dragons will always go for the kill, but you are wrong. Dragons just want to be left alone, they don't want to fight us." "Son you can't be serious. They killed hundreds of us an-" "and we killed thousands of them. Dad you don't listen just like you didn't listen when i told that i can't kill them, but No you just had to put me in dragon training." "Why do you complain son, you became the best." "That's because, what i learned, i learned them from a dragon." few gasps were heard. "Yeah that's right I, Hiccup Horrendous Hadock the Third, befriended a dragon. Do you want to know what he taught me? I learned that the raids are just a way for their queen to get food. They defend themselves that's all. If they don't bring enough they'll be eaten themselves." "You had been to their nest? How did you find it?" "Only a dragon can find the nest. I flew there with my dragon!" more gasps could be heard. "Hiccup how could you? We had a deal, and you broke it. Oh Gods, I should have know. I should have seen the signs. WE HAD A DEAL!" "I know dad" "DON'T, just don't, everything in the ring, a trick? A lie?" "I know. But dad, please. I promise you, you can't kill this one!" Hiccup said looking at his father look that said that he was going after the queen. "For once in your life, would you please listem to me?!" Hiccup said getting close to his father and holding his hand. But Stoick just brush him off with such force that little Hiccup fell back. Stoick then looked at his son and with the coldest look that he had, which was surprisingly quite expressional for a man named stoick, he said " You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. You're not my son."

Pain, an unbearable, undescribable and undesirable pain could be felt throughout Hiccup's body. He couldn't catch one or two breaths. His father just flat out said that he was not his son. He looked around Spitelout was smirking, Gobber was speechless, the teens were astonished wnd the rest of the village just mute. _'What just happened?_ he thought. _' He just said that i was not a Viking? not his SON?_ _HE SAID THAT? HIM?'_ his sadness and confusion turned into anger and detest. "Not your son? NOT YOUR SON? Why? When have you ever been a father?!" Hiccup asked yelling that took back most villagers including the teens. "You know what you were right that time, I am not a dragon killer, i am a dragon RIDER! Astrid told me to choose a side. So i chose" Astrid perked up hearing her name. " We can have peace with them..." Hiccup trailed off. A strong wind open the large doors of the Great Hall and a raven sat on Hiccup's solder. Everyone just watched, it wasn't everyday that a raven would sit on someone's solder. Hiccup eyed the bird and then with renowned confidence he said " If you don't want peace then i will just leave you all but you can't stop me. " He said while walking towards the exit. Everyone were frozen, even Stoick was taken aback from what he just witnessed. Then it happened a roar was heard, that could mean only one thing. "DRAGON RAID" Spitelout yelled then every villager went to auto mode, they graped their weapons and stromed off to fight the devils.

Astrid however wasn't running towards the dragons. No, she was looking for him. For Hiccup. "Hiccup" she said when she found him exited the forge carrying msny of his tools. "What do you want Astrid" he sighed

"I'm busy" he continued, she stepped back Hiccup never said ' he was busy ' he always helped anyone who asked for his help, not that many did. "I just want to know what was all that back a the Hall, you didn't mean it right?" he sighed again "You know Astrid, you are like a Valkyrie. You can have any man you want, but no man can have you. You can't understand how someone else, who isn't in your position,feel and you never will." she didn't answer, she couldn't answer, she just watched him walk down the road, heading for the forest where Raver Point was. He was walking while all around him chaos ruled. Dragons fighting and flying and vikings fighting and yelling. She just stared, she couldn't even move. Gobber pulled her to safety before a very deadly Nadder could hit her with it's spikes.

"Huh, i swear that we have a Nadder just like that one back in the ring." "Gobber that IS the Nadder from the ring. They must have gotten free by the raid." Astrid said after she composed herself. She preprepared her axe and she run towards the chaos screaming. After a while everything stopped. The dragons stopped what they were doing and just listened. The viking were listening as well something was coming. Then it came.

A whistle so loud and that could make ears bleed and mountains tremble. "NIGHT FURY" someone said and everyone run for cover and praised Odin that the "Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself" didn't find them. After a minute the whistle stopped and the blasts came. One by one every ship was destroyed by the unknown devil. When the blasts finished the dragons followed the Night Fury while the vikings started warking on repears.

The sun was up. The raid was long finished and the vikings were gathered at the Great Hall. "We need to find the nest. This can't keep happening any more. This was the first time we had back to back raids."The chief said trying to take his mind off Hiccup. "It was weird too, They behaved like they were looking for something." Gobber said "or someone, they left when the Night Fury arrived. Maybe they were looking for it." Astrid stated now. "Who know what those beasts think. What we do know is that we have no boats and it will take us around a month before we can search for their nest again, since now we know what we need" Spitelout said finishing with a grin remembering the events of last night. "So as of now the whole village will be on boat building duty. We need those ships to find the nest and destroying it for good." Stoick said.

Astrid was walking,to nowhere in particular, deep in her thoughts. She stopped when she realised where she was. In the forge where Hiccup said that she reminded him of a Valkyrie and that she could never understand someone's else feelings. She frowned _'What did Hiccup mean by feelings?'_ She walked inside the forge, when she saw that it was empty she was saddened. _'Hiccup was always at the forge. Always. He always repaired the weapons. But not mine. Only Gobber repairs mine.'_ She thought while heading towards the back where _his_ workshop was. When she entered she found it surprising organized even though it was apparent that many things were missing. She started to leave when something peeked her interest. It was a well thought out design of her axe along with some notes about the smithing, forging and sharpening. She gasped _'Hiccup was repairing my axe all this time? He never told me, why? I have to find him.'_ She run outside the forge towards Raven Point. When there she search for clues. She scanned the area and after some time she found a trail heading towards the village but she thought to track the source. She walked for maybe 30 minutes when she found a notebook with the initials "HHH" _'Hiccup's notebook he must have dropped it when he fell doen from that root'_ She thought and giggled that was so Hiccup. After some more tracking she found something else. A beautiful cove with a pond and a cave. Footprints were everywhere not only human's but that of a dragon. _'So he was telling the truth he really did befriended a dragon'_ Astrid was amazed. Hicvup had this little paradise that he shared with a dragon. She looked everywhere inside the cave, underwater but nothing no sign of Hiccup, just one thing. Everywhere in the cove scattered black scales could be found. "What kind of a dragon is this Hiccup?" she asked holding one of those scales.

 **DONE!! I am sorry that ot took me so long. Honestly i didn't think that it would take some much time to write it so i postponed it for late Friday but some things came up and it took me of schedule. Anyway in the movie we saw Stoick breaking point but not Hiccup's. I also made a little breaking point for Aatrid at the end where she learned about the axe and she started searching for him. I hope you like it if you think something is wrong with the writing plz tell me so i can fix it. Thank you for reading**


	5. Wings of Freedom

**Hello to whoever will read this. Probably this chapter won't be long, because i didn't really thought it out. It's one of those chapters that you know what will happen but you can't but it into words. Anyway in this one I'm trying something new that it was told to me. Hope you enjoy.** Two weeks. Two weeks since Hiccup left Berk, because he chose to follow the way of peace with the dragons. Everyone on Berk were happy that Hiccup the Useless was gone. Now, they didn't have to clean up his messes, they were free of him. People still thought that he was crazy wanting to be friends with those beasts. Everyone thought he was insane except one. Astrid was rethinking her whole life, ever since she found his notebook.

Inside were written Hiccup's most inner thoughts. In the first pages she found written in various ways the same words.

"Useless" "Disappointment" "Stupid".

Those were words that the village said to him throughout his life. She continued to look bypassing the pages with other words, and she found some sort of a diary. At first all his logs were depressing as they pictured his life and the torture he withstood all those years. Then the logs changed, talking about inventions such as a flaming sword, a special shield that can change into a catapult and many more. Towards the end, the logs became more optimistic, talking about someone with the name "T." Astrid thought that it might be the dragon's name but she didn't find any more clues.

What she saw next was a designe for a tail fin, which she found odd, why would there be drawing of a tail fin.

In the last page was another drawing. A portrait of a person, it was Astrid's portrait. She dropped the notebook, she didn't remember letting him drew her, but there it was, a full ditailed portrait of her, with only one word below it. Astrid remembered that when she read it she dropped the notebook on the floor of her room, since it was there that she was reading it in secret.

She had been crying since that day. She thought that it was her fault that Hiccup left, because she treated him horrible. Her parents were worried, their daughter never cried, not even when her favourite uncle was killed by the Flightmare when she was little. Her mother knocked on her daughter's door.

"Astrid dear, please tell me what is wrong. I don't want to hear you cry, it breaks my heart" Astra Hofferson said behind the locked door.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to see anyone" was the only answer the mother got.

"Astrid, open the door right now. You shouldn't cry over anything. You are a Hofferson. And Hoffersons NEVER cry they make others cry." Her father Asmund said.

She sighed. It always was like this. 'Dad is right. I _always have to be the best. I mustn't show weakness or i will bring same to my family.'_ she thought.

 _'But what about Hiccup?'_ came a voice from inside her head.

 _'What about him?'_ Astrid asked putting aside the fact that she was speaking to herself.

 _'What if he's right and we CAN have peace with the dragons. Think the possibilities. We could be free! No worries, no stress, no..no parents. We could be free with a dragon on our side. Just think.'_ said the voice

 _'Free...I'm a Viking of Berk. My dream is to become a shield maiden and restore the Hofferson name. I'm free'_ Astrid replied.

No answer. _' Guess she understood that she is wrong. I am free'_.

"A Valkyrie huh?" she murmured remembering the drawing, then she fell to asleep.

High above the clouds, where you could see no land and no sea just the infinite horizon, a black dragon with a person on top of him flew in such speeds that it could very well break the sound barrier.

"Yeah! that was... dangerous... idiotic...and AWESOME! I don't understand Toothless, why do you even land bud?" the auburn haired boy asked.

 _''well we DO have to sleep you know''_ Toothless remarked in dragonese. Dragonese was an ancient language that was mainly used by dragons. It wasn't hard to learned it, Hiccup found himself to understand easy words such as _yes, no, food,_ and of course _fly._

Something they both didn't know was that when a human and a dragon bond amazing things can happen, like communicate in their heads, although that was extremely rare even those who bonded with a dragon.

"You know bud, everything we feel, see, smell right now has a word. It can be described perfectly with one word. Freedom" Hiccup said raising his hand and inhaling deeply.

"We are free bud. We can go anywhere and do anything."

" _No"_ Toothless said looking forward to a flock of Deadly Nadders who were carrying food.

"Yeah, there IS still her to deal with." the boy said while sifting positions. Toothless flew away from the flock before they see them. The queen, after Hiccup's arrival in the nest, had been fixed on find them and eat them. That was the reason as to why, they always changed islands. If they didn't her dragons would find them and lead them to Her.

After an hour they returned to their cave. When the went inside, Hiccup got three fishes from a basket. One for him, which he cooked, and the other teo for Toothless. After their dinner thry settled down next to the fire that Toothless always lighted up.

"Ok bud let's think a way to take her down." Hiccup said and they started forming plans for the queen's demise.

On Berk, someone had lost his sleep this two weeks. Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe was both sad and angered with his son. He just couldn't believe it that his son, the only thing left from his wife, had left and joined the dragons. What was most shocking was that raven that landed on his soldier.

 _'Does that mean that Odin is helping my son? No way we are Vikings Odin helps the Vikings not those Devils'_ he thought.

"Tomorrow I will go to the Seer and find out what the Gods want."He said before he went to sleep.

The next day Stoick moved swiftly towards the Seer's home. It was a cabin just before the forest, with covered windows and white smoke coming from the chimney.

"Who comes to ask the Gods for information?" came a voice from inside the house.

"I want to know where my son is and what have the Gods in store fot him" Stoick said entering the house.

"Ah, the young raven that have captured the interest of the Gods. Yes, I see a black creature surrounded by fire. Fire and smoke exit from the mountain's mouth and the creature is trying to escape it." Said the Seer.

"Hiccup. Hiccup is the black creature. Hiccup is the raven. Tell me what will happen to him" Stoick asked feared that his son would die.

"The only thing that I see is a city made of marble and statues of heroes. I also see a white wolf with the black creature. That is what I see." The Seer finished. Stoick didn't say anything. He just left the house and return to his chiefly duties, with no words and no emotions.

Hiccup had just finished preparing for the journey.

"If everything goes according to plan bud, me, you and the queen will live" he said.

His plan was to negotiate with Her a way for both parties to live in peace. If she didn't listen, then they would have no choice but to take her down.

Hours past and Hiccup could now see the 'Dragon Island' he exhaled and positioned himself better on Toothless.

"This is it" he said

 _"Yeah, let's hope she doesn't want a fight"_ Toothless said.

 ** _'So the little dovah has come back and with his human pet'_** She said.

 _"He is not my pet. He is my friend, and we have come here to talk with.. your Highness in order to make peace with Vikings"_ Toothless said. He was actually hesitant to call her Highness for whatever reason. She didn't like his tone. No. Not one bit.

 ** _'Bring him forward NOW!'_** She demanded.

Hiccup stepped forward and with a slight bow he began.

"Your majesty, for years you were at war with us. But now you can change all that. Please stop this war and this circle of hatred. Let me show you a different way. A way of peace. You have lost many dragons and we have lost many Vikings. Isn't time to stop?" he asked. The queen just eyed him and then she laughed.

 ** _'Hahahahaha. You are amusing human i will give you that. What you say simple can not happen. Vikings are greedy, selfish creatures that know nothing more but the art of war. You think that after so many years i will simple surrender? Don't insult me I would rather die than listen to some kid.'_** She said losing her patience.

"I didn't mean for you to surrender. I just want to watch humans and dragons live together." He said looking down. Toothless came closer and pressed his nostrils in his palm.

 _"Please your Highness listen to him. I know that humans have many flaws, but they also have many positive traits. Hiccup is my friend, my ally, my partner, my...my family."_ Toothless said now.

 ** _'Hahahaha. You are as stupid as your parents. I would have killed you too if you weren't my last Night Fury. Hahaha'_**

 _''What?! You told me that my parents were killed by humans. You...You lied to me?''_

 ** _'Of course I lied. And you were stupid enough to believe it. I said what I said to make you hate humans even more. But YOU just made friends with them. You are no dovah you are a traitor. And traitors MUST DIE.'_** She roared. At her command hundreds of dragons rushed to kill them. Toothless motioned for Hiccup to get on his back so they could escape. Hiccup did as told but they were surprised when they saw Her chasing them.

"Guess it's plan B then." Hiccup said sarcastically with a hind of fear and sadness.

"Let's she if those wings work bud" he put his hand on Toothless' side and the flew up into they dark clouds.

 ** _'DOVAH, HUMAN PREPARE TO DIE. PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM.'_**

 **Done. Chapter 5 'Wings of freedom' is finished. i wrote the dialogues using a method that someone of the reviewers told me. I haven't made my decision yet I'm thinking if i should keep it or not. Anyway next chapter WON'T be the fight because I'm not good at writing fighting scenes. If you wanted to read it I'm sorry.** **Thank you for reading.**


	6. A Dragon raid

**Hello to whoever will read this. No fighting scene. Sorry... Just read hope you enjoy it.**

The village was quiet. Everyone was gathered at the Great Hall. Stoick had an announcement to make.

"Everyone, everyone be quiet. I know that in the last raid the dragons destroyed our ships. I also know thay we haven't had any raid the last two weeks, which is disturbing. I feel that something bad will happen to us. Anyway, I have requested ships from the Berserkers to aid us in our search for their nest. I also asked help from Alvin and the Outcasts." Gasps were heard, many were surprised to hear that Stoick asked Alvin for help after everything that he did to Stoick.

"You are not serious Stoick. We can't ask the Outcasts for help. They will betray us. Alvin will betray us. It's in his name" Gobber said trying to reason with his oldest friend.

"I know that many of you are reluctant, but think this. We CAN'T win this fight alone, if what he heard from Hiccup is even remotely true then we need all the help we can get, all the other Viking tribes are too far away. We must thank Osvalt for agreeing to help. As for Alvin... I will never trust him again."Stoick now said calming the minds of his villagers.

"So, when they arrive, in three days, i want you all to treat them ni-" Stoick was interrupted by a voice yelling two very familiar words.

"DRAGON RAID!"

 _'What? There has never been a raid in the morning. Something is wrong, something is VERY wrong!'_ he thought.

"Prepare for battle! All Vikings ATTACK!" Stoick yelled. Everyone rushed outside to defend thrir homes, but what they saw surprised all of them. Hundreds and hundreds of dragons,high above the Berkian sky, were circling the island.

"Thor help us" said Stoick.

"I'm gonna beed a bigger axe" said Snotlout

"Actually, we all need 20 speed, power and luck" Fishlegs now followed.

"Look at all this imminent destruction. I want some" Tuffnut said before he got a punch from his sister.

"You know, I should have worn extra undies" said Gobber while clipping an axe in his hand. While everyone was preparing Astrid had another one of thise in-mind debates. This time the other voice began.

 _'We can't beat them they're to many of them. We have to_ _get everyone out of here'_

 _'NO. We are Vikings. Vikings never run. We stay and fight. Besides if we die honourably we will go to Valhalla.'_

 _'You are crazy you know that?'_

 _'Yeah i know'_ Astrid smiled for a moment. She won the argument again.

Meanwhile, the dragons were still circling the island. They hadn't attack yet, which didn't stand right with the chief. Usually the would come, attacked some of the farms and houses and then they would leave with their loot. Not this time. This time, it felt like they were watching and they were debating whether or not to attack.

"Be on high alert! We don't know what those devils are thinking." Stoick ordered. Suddenly, all the dragons flew towards the forest and they left the villagers speechless.

"What is going on? Why aren't they attacking us?" Asked Gobber.

"I don't know, but i have a bad feeling about this. EVERYONE TO THE HALL." Stoick said. They need to discuss this, and find an answer.

Meanwhile, away from the village, deep within the forest, there was a clearing. In that clearing many of the dragons landed and they were greeted by four of their kind that had stayed back on Berk. Those four dragons were the ones that were captured and put in the ring but thanks to some other dragon they escaped. Now they just stayed back to keep an eye on the Vikings and report any suspicious activity. However they were confused when they saw the others land in front of them.

 _"What are you all doing here? Did any of those humans see you?"_ Asked the Nadder, with a tone that resembled almost to the core the tone of a certain shield maiden from Berk.

 _"Is it finally the time to attack these filthy humans? Is it time to get our revenge?"_ Asked the Nightmare, who obviously carved for a chance to prove himself to the other dragons. Actually he was the only one from the four that liked the arena and the fights.

 _"No, we didn't get followed nor did we came here to get our revenge. We came here because we are free! The queen is dead! A human and a dragon challenged her to a fight and they won."_ said one of the Nadders, who from its looks you could see that he had seen many battles.

 _"Father, how did they manage to win? You told me the she is very powerful and that we should never challenge her."_ The Nadder from the group of four said.

 _"My daughter, you are the only family that i have now. I didn't want to lose you too. I know how brave and stubborn you are, and so i told you something that is not entirely a lie. Of course she could be killed. Everyone can be killed, i just didn't want to see you try it."_ The older Nadder now said with a softer voice.

 _"What..what about the human and... and the dragon where are they?"_ Asked the Gronckle very timidly. The older Nadder looked down with sadness in his eyes.

 _"The other dragons left before they could see but... but i saw it. Fire everywhere. The human fell from the young dovah into the inferno. The young one tried to save him but.. the flames ate them both. There is smoke and ashes everywhere i couldn't find them. They didn't deserve such death they were heroes. They were a perfect example of peace." The older Nadder said again and now all the dragon roared loudly to honour the fallen heroes._

The next morning find Astrid in her bed wide awake. She didn't sleep all night due to two reason. Firstly because the dragons for some unknown reason roared and growled all night and secondly because she was thinking what the Chief said in the Hall last night.

 _'What is the Chief thinking telling us to leave those beasts alone? They have occupied OUR forest. Now we can't go and get wood if we ever need it.'_ She thought.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing." She said while getting dressed with her usual attire. She got her axe and left her house. She headed for the forest to look for _them_.

Several hours passed and she was still looking. She stopped in a clearing she found and drank from her water. She froze when saw something moving from the corner of her left eye. She reached for her axe and she looked at the bush better. A Nadder's head appeared and it sniffed at her from a safe distance. Astrid didn't know what to do every time a dragon was in front of her it attacked, but not this dragon. She was so focused on what's in front, that she ignored the other dragon that was coming from behind ready to attack. When it was too late, she turned her back and saw two huge black claws trapping her. A red Monstrous Nightmare was on top of her. She knew this dragon and the Nadder, they were they ones she trained with.

 _'How poetic, to die from the dragon i fought to kill.'_ she thought closing her eyes prepared to go to Valhalla. But death never came. She only heard a snarl. She looked up and saw the Nadder protecting her.

 _"No! don't kill her! We don't have to kill them anymore remember?"_ The Nadder said in dragonese.

 _"Are crazy? She wanted to kill me. She injured you. You want to protect her?"_ The nightmare replied.

 _"I know that. But i feel something different from her she didn't attacked me. She is different from before. or we are different. Anyway i don't want to hurt her."_ The Nadder said raising her wings to hide the blonde human. The Nightmare backed off and left. The Nadder turn her head expecting the human to have left but what sehe saw was two blue eyes watching her with astonishment. The blonde teen raised her hand and tried to touch her snout.

 _'What is she doing?'_ the Nadder thought.

 _'What am I doing?'_ Astrid thought. she couldn't stop her hand from raising and she couldn't stop her mouth saying"Thank you."

The Nadder closed her eyes and touched the raised hand for only a moment, but that moment felt like eternity for both the Nadder and Astrid.

"You came like a storm you know that?" Astrid said in a more relaxed voice. The Nadder just purred affirmative. Without a word the dragon left and Astrid was left behind in her thoughts. After a minute she regained herself and walked for the last exit of the forest with the smallest smile on her face.

 **Sorry for the wait. I had a hard week. Some very mentally hard stuff happened. My depression came back and i had no motivation to write or eat or speak or see anyone. I only went to my part-time job because there i didn't have time to think about anything. Anyway thanks for reading and please bare with me.**


	7. A Viking raid

**Hello to whoever will read this. I just felt like the last chapter was posted unfinished so i will post the next one, in order to kinda finish with this "Arc".** **Hope you enjoy.** The village was in her sight now, she continued to walk towards the Great Hall still deep in thought about her interaction with the dragon. She lost her focus when it came to her attention that the villagers were all walking to the docks. Curiously she followed like a sheep, when she arrived she found Fishlegs there and asked him why they were gathered at the docks. Fishlegs without a word, only a whimper, pointed towards the ocean. She narrowed her eyes to see better and she could barely made out small, shadow like, figures in the horizon.

"What's going on? Who are those figures?" she asked Fishlegs again. He, with his voice full of terror from understanding the situation, replied.

"It's the Outcasts. and they brought A LOT more ships than we asked for."

Stoick, who just arrived at the docks after Spitelout told him the news about the extra ships, looked at the fast approaching ships and asked no one in particular.

"Why would Alvin betray us? Does he not want to and the war?"

"Well he _is_ called Alvin the treacherous you know." Gobber shrugged next to the Chief of Berk, who now realized that his one handed-legged friend was standing right beside him.

"Yeah, I know that Gobber, I just asked why" Stoick replied clearly annoyed from his friend sarcastic yet unnecessary remark.

"No time to think old friend, you have a village to lead and I swords to sharpen." Gobber said putting his hook on Stoick's shoulder and leaving for his forge.

"EVERYONE ARMED YOURSELVES!" Stoick's mighty voice was heard saying loudly. Everyone obeyed and got raid for what it was called a Viking Raid.

The moment the Outcasts set foot on Berk, a full scaled battle began. Throughout the village, they were hotspots with Berkians and Outcasts fighting. Among the defenders Astrid had taken lead and she drove many of the invaders back. She was not the only one. Snotlout with the help of the twins had managed to inflict massive damage to the enemy's ships. Fishlegs the support. He helped carry the wounded to the Hall. Stoick was handling himself, he was after all the Chief if he got captured that was, it the Outcast would have won. Gobber on the other hand was drowned in his forge. He had never realised it but his little assistant was actually A LOT more helpful than he, or the village thought. He couldn't repair or sharpen fast enough, and the requests kept coming. Suddenly the momentum for Berk was lost and the Outcasts, with Savage in the lead, were gaining ground. Unless a miracle happens, Berk would lose.

Meanwhile, in a place with no light, only darkness, a figure was floating. The Night Fury known Toothless was floating from nothingness to nothingness.

 ** _"Well young dragon it seems that you want to leave this world behind."_**

 _'What is going on? Where am I ? How did I get here? What happened to Hiccup?'_

 ** _"Your devotion for the human is admiral. Your desire to protect him from the flames have saved his life. For now at least."_**

 _'What?! Hiccup is in danger?'_

 ** _"Yes. We are afraid that even though you managed to get a hold of him before the flames consume him, he had already got himself hurt and it's now life threatening."_**

 _'How can i save him? Please you must help us! He..he is.. he is my one and only friend. without him I'm empty.'_

 ** _"We understand. We will help you get back to the world of the living. In order to save him you must go to the Turtle Island. You can only find it by instinct. This was YOUR kind's island. There he will get help. Beware though, someday you will return and when you do..."_** the voice disappeared and Toothless could open his eyes. Smoke and dust everywhere. He opened his wings and saw Hiccup in them. He nudged him and when he didn't move he did it again harder. The human opened his eyes and observed his surroundings. They have won the battle now they were completely free to bring peace. He jumped onto his friend, but when he did his foot hurt so much that he lost consciousness for a second. When he refocused he saw a scar on his left leg that was already infected. If they didn't find someone to help them, then he would die.

"Ok bud, let's find help for my leg" Hiccup said abandoning his left boot and destroying his pants and vest in order to create a new tail fin for Toothless and something to stop his bleeding.

"Ok, all set bud, I'm just gonna have my foot in position three so no sharp turns ok?"

 _"Yes, of course, you just lay down. I know just the place to go" And with that Toothless opened his wings and flew high into the sky leaving behind the Nest, the Vikings and their old lives._

 _Back in the isle of Berk in the clearing of the forest_ the old Nadder was sleeping. He woke up from the noise that a small Terrible Terror was making.

 _"Why did you wake me up? Do you have a death wish?"_ The old Nadder said angrily.

 _"I'm sorry sir. It's just that the Vikings are fighting each other. I came to ask you what shall we do."_ The smaller dragon replied hiding behind a rock scared the wrath of the much bigger and stronger dragon.

 _"Why did you come to ask me?"_

 _"Well YOU were one of the strongest dragons in the nest. YOU were personally picked from the Queen as a squad leader. YOU are the last squad leader we have, we NEED you to guide us. YOU must become our new leader."_

 _"No. We won't have one leader. Go get the strongest of every species. We will discuss this as a council."_ The Nadder said and the small dragon left to gather the other dragons.

After maybe an hour, 8 dragons were present. Four of them were actually the leaders of their respective species. The other four were either the second strongest or relative to their leader.

 _"Father we have to help them. They are good humans."_ The young Nadder, that was with Astrid not too long ago, said. She had actually started to form an attachment to the blond Viking.

 _"How are you so certain, my child, that these people who are been invaded as we speak are the good ones? Maybe the are getting what they deserve. I'm not against the idea of helping the humans, don't get me wrong, it's just that we don't know which side to pick."_

 _"I say we don't choose. we let them tear themselves apart and when they are exhausted we attack. We have to take revenge for what they have done us all those years."_ The leader of the

Monstrous Nightmares said. He had lost all his family from the Berkian ring. His last son was also imprisoned but he managed to escape at he was now standing beside him as his bodyguard and heir. Actually all the imprisoned dragons from Berk were now at this conference.

 _"My son was caged up just like these three from those damn humans. You expect me to help them?_ _No way. I'm leaving."_ He continued and started to leave.

 _"Your son knows these people he can tell you if they are good or bad. Tell him young one."_ The leader of the Gronckles said.

 _"Yeah well... Father these are humans are nicer from the ones in the other islands. She knows better"_ the young Nightmare said pointing to the blue female Nadder. _" She has contacted them. That human didn't tried to kill her. Maybe..just maybe the are the good one we should help... sir."_ The Nightmare finished afraid of his father's response.

 _"I said no and that's final. The Nightmares will not help these humans. If the other dragons want to risk their lives for the sake of those Beasts be my guest."_ He said motioning for his son to follow him.

As the young red Nightmare was leaving the young Nadder said.

" _Please make him change his decision. They NEED our help. I know that you like them. I have seen you watching them especially that beefy loud one."_ _" I don't know what you are talking about. My Father is right. humans are just Beasts they can't be trusted."_ The Nightmare said and then he left.

 _"That was... disappointing. Have we made our decision? Will we help them or not?"_ The old Nadder said.

 _"We, the_ _Gronckles will help. We can't stand there while lives are lost."_ _"And the Zipplebacks will help also."_ _"Very well then. The Nadders will fight as well. Let's prepare to leave."_ And with that the conference ended and the dragons went to their respectful tribes.

 _"Are you sure daughter that they can be trusted?"_ The older Nadder asked. The younger one nodded hastily and said.

 _"Yes father they can. I can feel it in my heart the can."_

The Vikings of Berk were in a pinch. If no help arrived they were doomed.

Alvin was battling Stoick and wining. He bragged about how he managed to outsmart the chief and he promised that his village will follow his demise shortly.

Stoick feared for his villagers' future. If Berk fall all the adult men would be slaughtered alongside the young men. The women would become slaves for the Outcasts and they would probably be raped. The children would either die or become slaves for the mines. Stoick looked to his right and of to the distance he saw Astrid. She was the pride of Berk. She would become a great shield maiden. Stoick was actually hoping for her to become part of his family, she was brave skilled and she could lead, but Hiccup never found the courage to ask her. His son the _'Disappointment' ,_ the _'Useless'_ heir. All this time his son was never a Viking like him. No he was something much more, and Stoick failed to realise that, now he had lost both his wife and his son. He didn't blame the dragons any more, why would he, he was the one that made Hiccup leave. Now, Stoick, thinking that this is his last day in Midgard, only wants to see hhis son one more time and to say that he's sorry for the torture that he put him through.

Kneeling to the Outcast chief, Stoick closed his eyes ready to be welcomed by the Valkyries, and to be lead to Valhalla, to dine with his father and friends and... to see his wife once again. No strike. He opened his eyes to see what was keeping his enemy from killing him, he saw Alvin looking behind Stoick with a mixed expression of fear and confusion. Stoick turned his head and what he saw surprised even him.

Dragons. Many different species of dragons were attacking the Outcasts, or a better explanation would be that the dragons were protecting the Berkians. Stoick stood up as Alvin backed off.

"What sorcery is this? Why are those beasts only attacking my men?!" Alvin yelled. Stoick chuckled and said

"Well maybe those dragons realize that we are the good ones and that we needed help." And with that Stoick with new found power attacked Alvin.

All over the village dragons continued to help the Berkians fight off the Outcasts. Astrid seeing all this smiled and rushed forward rallying the other teens and Vikings. At one moment she was cut off from the rest of the Berkians, she was surrounded by several enemies, who realising that they had the advantage, smiled slyly. She didn't liked that smile, she knew that smile it was the same one Snotlout had every time he flerted with her. She didn't backed off, she raised her axe and waited for their move. She fought bravely but their number and experience overpowered her and so she was captured.

She thought, that was it, she would be sold as a slave and be killed, but no someone saved her. The Deadly Nadder that she found in the forest came to her rescue. She flied like a storm and bite the ropes that her hands were tied with.

Thank you once again" Astrid said touching the nose of her saviour. The dragon chirped in happiness and when it saw the others raising their weapons it simple growled and they dropped them.

"Leave if you want to live" Astrid said niw with the Nadder by her side. This would be the start of a great friendship. The blonde Viking watched around her and saw the other teens already with their own dragons. Fishlegs had a Gronckle, which was so unbalanced with him been so massive and the dragon so small. The twins had a Hideous Zippleback which the already named Barf and Belch. As for Snotlout. He didn't have one he continued to fight on his own. No dragon wanted to be with him, apparently he was too obnoxious.

"Hey do you know any dragon that could help my friend?" The blonde Viking asked her dragon. She wasn't expecting any answer, so when the dragon nodded she freaked out.

"You can understand me?!" She asked in shock. The dragon nodded again then howled in the air. After a maybe ten minutes a red Monstrous Nightmare landed next to Snotlout. He was genuinely surprised that a dragon chose him. Then he started bragging about hiw a Monstrous Nightmare chose him while the other got weaker ones.

Now, with the help of dragons Berk had the upper hand. The drove back Alvin and his men and when they disappeared from the horizon they went straight to the Hall where there would be a meeting about the events that occurred. One thing everyone knew. Things will be different on the backs of dragons.

 **Well that's it. That.is.it. Theoretically this would be posted Sunday night. Like i said, I felt like the last chapter was rushed so here is the complete "Arc". Next chapter will after a time skip so be prepared and be patient. If you think something is wrong in the grammar or vocabulary please tell me. Thank you for reading.**


	8. The Oracle

**Hello to whoever will read this. I'm sorry for not posting all week but i had a major writer's block. It's like i know what to write for the future chapters, but not this one. Anyway, I will just start writing and maybe -hopefully- it will become a good chapter. So, hope you enjoy.** The rays of the sun were dancing inside the room. This was always the signal to get up and start the day. Today, though, it was different. Today it was a special day. He never truly cared for his birthday, but his best friend did. A black dragon, with wings that could cover the human boy from any light, started jumping up and down the room making quite a ruckus, all in order to wake his rider and friend up.

"Go back to sleep, you useless reptile." the boy said moving his left hand up and down and burying his face into the pillow.

 _"Wake up, you one legged, lazy human"_ the dragon replied in dragonese. A language that the boy had learned. The dragon the simply put his nose in the back of his sleeping friend and with a push...

"Okay, okay. I'm up. You happy now?" The auburn hair boy said while dusting himself from any dust in the floor, where he was brutally _positioned_ from his dragon.

"So, you want to go for a ride or did you just woke me up for no reason." the boy sarcastically said. The dragon gave one of his trademark gummy smiles.

 _"Little bit of both i guess."_ The dragon replied, and with that the started putting on their gear, after ten minutes they opened the door, the boy climbed on the dragon ready to fly.

"Ready Toothless?"

 _"Ready Hiccup."_

The view from the clouds was always amazing. It didn't matter where it was, an island, an ocean, a mountain or plains. The feeling of flying and freedom was their drug. Without it they couldn't live. The cold air hitting their faces. The smell of the sea or the trees. And of course The mesmerising view of the city the lived.

They were living in an island, The Turtle Island to be exact. This was no ordinary island, This was a giant Sea Turtle that had clearly lived many millennia. On it's back a city was built from humans who wanted peace with the dragons and couldn't find it in their homes. Marvelous stone buildings, paved roads starting from an enormous forum and leading to every corner of the city and statues of different Gods and heroes made of marble, could be seen from their position high in the clouds.

After their morning flight, they landed on a stone house,which was built on the higher tier of the city overlooking the Forum and the Ecclesia. They went inside and they got their breakfast.

"Hey bud, do you know what day is today?"

 _"Of course I do. It your day of birth"_ the dragon said not fully understanding the concept of 'Birthday'

 _"Honestly, I don't get why you humans make such a big deal for the day you were born. We simply mate, lay egg and move on."_

"You say that but it's different us. We are afraid that when we die we will have left nothing behind. So knowing how old you are helps you create a legacy because you realize that you have spent one more year of your life without leaving something behind." Hiccup said getting a little depressed now.

"Anyway, wait until _you_ become a father then you will understand." The boy finished with a forced smile.

 _"Yeah, a family"_ it was the dragon's turn to get depressed. He remembered that he was one of last two Night Furies know to man. His species will probably and with him since the other Night Fury was...

A knock on the door snapped both the boy and the dragon back to reality. Hiccup stood up and opened the door. There, was standing a young man slightly older than him, wearing a flight suit armoured by black scales with two solder pads, both of which had the Night Fury sumbol on them. He had a lean figure. He had muscles but he wasn't buffy. The most prominent feature of this man was his hair. White as snow withoutsome much as an inch of colour, this man's hair was messy and short, they ended right at the start of his neck.

"Happy birthday Hiccup! I know that you don't really like celebrations so i will just give you my present and leave because i have patrol to do." The white haired boy said. He handed Hiccup a box that had the words 'Happy Birthday Brother' written in ancient greek.

"Thank you George. I really do appreciate it. Have a nice flight with Nightwing." Hiccup said while watching his second best friend, who had come to call brother leave on top of his dragon, the other Night Fury. Hiccup closed the door put the box in the table and started opening it. He found a letter from George that said.

 _"Dear Hiccup,_

 _Ever since we met four and a half years ago, we have gone to many adventures. Some of them were awesome. Some were filled with adrenaline. And some were really, REALLY, dangerous, all because we couldn't keep our mouths shut or because Toothless' tail fin broke. So on that note, I pulled some strings, asked a few favours, and found the perfect present for both of you..."_ The note ended there, so Hiccup opened the wrapping. He saw a new tail fin for Toothless. At first he was confused as to why would he need a new tail fin since he had made quite a lot for his dragon friend. All the confusion vanished when he grabbed the metal and realised that it was lighter than the one they were using right now, which was made from Gronckle iron.

"Hey bud, do you want to try this new tail?" the dragon nodded affirmative and showed Hiccup his tail to change it. The moment Toothless felt the new tail locked in place, he smiled, he got out from the house and looked at the sky.

 _"What are you waiting for?"_ The black dragon asked his rider. The boy smirked, he positioned his legs at the petals and when he was ready he unlocked the tail. Toothless vanished from the ground leaving only a trace of dust behind. Hiccup was surprised by the new metal, the tail was so flexible and durable. He made a mental note to thank his friend for this amazing gift, when he would see him in the council.

Hiccup had found peace in this city. People there were not afraid of dragons, on the contrary, they worked with them to spread peacw to the world. Since Hiccup had a Night Fury was given special permission to work as a Dragon Rider. Their job was to travel the world and protected people and dragons. He was the leader of the Fury squad, an elite unit made of rare almost extinct dragon and their riders. They were like family. However Hiccup knew from his past that families never stay together forever. A mission went south and from the ten Fury squadron Riders only three were left, Hiccup, George and Ruby. George had become Hiccup's most trusted friend, advisor and brother. Their bond rivaled that of him and Toothless. Now Ruby... She was a strange one. She had short black hair and she was always wearing a red cape. She was a weapon junky, everything she did was about weapons. It was not an understatement to say that she was the team's crazily-insane-kill-first-ask-later member.

It was now noon and Hiccup was at the Mess Hall eating. Suddenly Ruby ran up to him panting and said that the Oracle wanted to see him. So Hiccup, afraid of what he was about to hear, got up and started walking towards the Temple. The great marble building was on top of a hill overlooking the city. It was said that the first men who came to live here built it to thank the Olympians for their generosity and protection. When Hiccup entered he was greeted by George, who was waiting there for the same reason Hiccup was. The auburn haired boy thanked his friend for the gift and challenged him to a race afterwards, the white haired boy simply smirked and accepted.

"You didn't tell me though, what kind of metal it is and where you found it."

"Well... It's made from Damascus steel. It's really hard to find someone who knows how to create it. Thankfully, when i was at the market, a dwarf came and told me that he was send to help me. When i asked who send him, he told me to tell you that the shadow of Olympus can't hide you from the raven's eyes." Hiccup frowned. How was that dwarf? Why did it came to help me. He lost his train of thought when a priest came and told them that they were expected. When the two friends entered the Oracle's room the saw her half alive and half dead.

 ** _"Come closer young raven. You have a message from the Gods."_** Hiccup walked a few steps ahead and then stopped.

 ** _"You have seen things that many believe are legends. You have endured things that many would surrender. However you still haven't found your path, your destiny. The Gods have taken a liking at you. They have been observing you ever since the Red Death. And yet, even though you are protected by Olympus you haven't lost the favor of the Others you must choose."_** She stopped, and looked at the white haired boy now.

 ** _"White wolf, your destiny was once set in stone, but you alone had managed to change it. Not many can do that. I see many trials ahead for you, if you decide what path to follow you will either meet a dark wolf that will change you yet again, or you will live forever in the minds of many through the accomplishments that you would make in the name of the Gods._** George stepped forward and sat beside Hiccup.

 ** _"You will not know when you would have to choose until it is too late."_**

 ** _"Now rise young ones. Find your path knowing that the Gods are watching, and write your destiny. One last thing. You can ALWAYS adapt to cold."_** With that see fell limp to her bed. Hiccup and George left the room and started walking towards their neighbouring homes. None of them talked, they were preoccupied thinking what the Oracle said. when they arrived at their respective homes they parted.

 _'Well that was a nice gift the Oracle gave me.'_ Hiccup sarcastically thought.

 _'What does that the Others are watching mean? No matter where I go i can't seem to get away from this curse that is my past. Does it mean I have to go back or that I should forget it.'_ Hiccup was getting nowhere with his thinking. He sighed and went upstairs to take a nap. In the evening he would have to go to the briefing for his squadron next mission.

In the next house, George had a similar dilemma. He had to either choose a black wolf that would change him? He didn't need to change he was..ok. The other option was eternal posthumous fame? Who wouldn't want that? To be among the great heroes of old, have your name sung and heard throughout the world, and to have a change at been in the Pantheon. Who wouldn't want that? George had made up his mind he would choose the Gods, when the time will come. For now he had to sleep. He would need to get up in a few our for the mission's briefing and then he would have to patrol the Island again.

Evening came, the Fury squadron was at the barracks learning the details for their mission by the commander.

"Alright, your squad had been requested to Arendelle by the Queen. She said in her letter that more and more invaders were sailing in her waters and that many of them have caged dragons. She also said that they have lost a major part of the army and that the Groncicle squadron had been taken down. She requested help immediately." The commander said. Hiccup nodded and said that if they leave in the next hour they could be there noon of the next day. With that all three left and started preparing for the trip to one of the most beautiful country. Arendelle was the home of Queen Elsa and her sister Anna. Hiccup and George had made a stop there on one of their adventures. There they informed the people that dragons can been tamed and befriended. At first they were reluctant, but when they saw their Queen on top of a

Snow Wraith, they all tried and thus the Ice squadron was created.

After an hour Three riders, two Night Furies and a Triple Stryke left Turtle Island and headed for a new adventure. How would this one turn out is up to them.

 **Done. this is a... good chapter. I'm not taking 'No' for an answer. Just kidding, if you think i could improve this chapter or my atory writing in general please tell me. This is taking place after a time skip. You will eventually learn what happened to Hiccup those five years. You will also learn more about George and his story in due time. Next chapter will be in Arendelle and possible on Berk. As for Ruby.. Imagine Ruby Rose from RWBY, only with dragons. I will have her story told (as soon as i think it). Last thing since they will be talking sometimes in different languages such as ancient greek or latin. I will write it in that language and then i would have (...) for the translation. On that. Σας ευχαριστώ που διαβάσατε (Thank you for reading).**


	9. Homecoming

**Hello to whoever will read this. No words. Hope you enjoy it.**

After many hours of flying the castle of Arendelle was in view. The three dragon riders landed at the middle of the courtyard, where they were welcomed by Anna, Kristof and Olaf.

"Thank you for coming dragon riders, my sister will be delighted to see you." princess Anna said in a formal tone. In truth see wanted to run to Hiccup and hugged him for everything he did for her sister, but that was not the protocol. When the five people and the walking snowman enter the battle room they saw several old men, clearly experienced in this kind of situations, and in the head of the table the young Queen of Arendelle in all her glory and beauty. Hiccup couldn't find the words to describe her, he was simply Frozen, she had blonde hair with a hint of white. She was wearing a blue and white armour, more decorative than practical. George seen that his friend was speechless smirked and made a mental note to tease him later, but for now he stepped forward, bowed to the Queen and asked how could they be of assistance. The blonde beauty stood up smiling.

"Still cutting to the chase George. You haven't changed one bit."

"Well your message _did_ say that you needed our help immediately, so here we are at your service Queen Elsa." George said finishing with a bow. He didn't want to sound sarcastic but all those years with Hiccup, he just couldn't help it.

"Indeed here you are. I will be brief. I want you to free their dragons. That should stop them from hurting ours. In the meantime, sir James will lead the men to fend off the invaders. Kristof and Anna will take care of the wounded men and dragons." All bowed to the Queen's command and left.

Elsa could see from her balcony the whole city. Death, fire and more death. That was everything that those Northmen left behind. She heard a familiar cry and turn around, her Snow Wraith wanted to take action and help.

"I know girl. I want to help too, but the Council wouldn't allow it. Besides, Arctica, Hiccup is here, we will win." Elsa said scratching Arctica's chin. In truth though see was afraid, not for her safety but for her sister's and her friend's. She felt powerless, she wanted to leave and help, but she couldn't even though she was the queen. She WAS the queen she could go anywhere, she could go out and help without anyone asking. A loud boom could be heard coming from the main ship. After a minute all the captured were free and they flew away. Behind them, the Night Fury emerged and suddenly all the Vikings on board stopped and watched as the legendary dragon roared and then everyone fell to the water for protection. The battle was won. However this raid raised questions to the young rider. Why would Vikings sail out of the Archipelago? Why were they using dragons? Many things were still in the shadows but one thing was certain, something must have happened in the Archipelago that was forcing those men to sail South.

Several hours later Hiccup, George and Ruby were dining with Queen Elsa and princess Anna. They were talking about this Biking raid. The Queen said that it started just a few weeks ago, but it really escalated fives days ago when a massive black ship docked in Arendelle and from it a man came out. The man said that he will spare Arendelle if the Queen surrendered all the dragons to him. Of course, the Queen declined and said that the dragons were part of their society. The man turned around and he yelled that the dragons shall be tgeir doom.

Hiccup was listening every word. This was not the first time he heard about this man. He learnt from other stories that this man was insane and wanted nothing more than death and destruction. He had to learn were this man was and stop him from doing any more harm. Suddenly a guard walked in panting. He said that oone more Viking ship is coming and that is different from the others. The three riders rushed to their dragons so that they could beat the ship to the docks. When they arrived the ship was coming closer and closer to the dock, the strange thing was that ship was familiar to Hiccup but couldn't place it from where. They waited for the ship to dock, and Viking warriors to emerge but what came out surprised all three of them. A weak looking man clearly frightened by the dragons that were snarling at him said.

"He-Hello, m-my name is Johann and I'm a trader. I travel all around the Archipelago to find rare items and stories to tell. I must say though in all my travels I never had the opportunity to see a Night Fury, they are simply amazing." The weak looking man said.

 _'Trader Johann? He must know what is happening in the Archipelago.'_ Hiccup thought.

"Tell me trader. Why are Vikings attacking these waters? It's a rare phenomenon for Vikings tto sail outside the boundaries of the Archipelago." Hiccup said with a strong tone, so that Johann couldn't recognise him. The trader's face saddened.

"Oh yes. you see there's a war going on between the different tribes. Everything would be normal, I mean they are Viking drinking, fighting and sailing is all they know, but not this time. This time they use dragons. Three major tribes have been fighting WHILE riding dragons!" Trader Johann remarked. Hiccup sighed this was never gonna stop. At first they were at war with the dragons, now they were at war with themselves. Hiccup let Johann stay and went to the camp where they were staying.

He sat on a chair and started thinking whether or not to help those people. He would have to choose, go back there to the people that humiliated him and tortured him for 15 years or..or stay where he is with new friends and family. This was a tough one. His mind was telling 'NO' and yet his heard couldn't let those people go. Without realising it he fell asleep.

The next morning Hiccup woke up and went straight to the castle, where his friends were. On the way he found Elsa walking in the garden of the castle, she was wearing her usual dress made of ice, she smiled when she noticed Hiccup walking towards her. He had become one of her closest friends and she to him. Hiccup didn't lose the chance to ask her opinion about his choice.

"So what do you think I should do?" Hiccup asked after he told her what trader Johann said. He wanted to know what she was thinking since she was one of his allies.

In the dining room, the two riders were astonished when they heard their leader's choice. They didn't even knew about his dilemma, and yet they were speechless. Hiccup said that he was going back to tge Barbaric Archipelago, in order to bring peace between the Viking tribes. He didn't asked them if they wanted to come with him. He didn't want to pressure them. However, when both of them didn't volunteered to come, Hiccup couldn't help but feel hurt. He didn't say it but it was evident in his face, that he was disappointed, something that Elsa caught on. The dinner went on without any more interruptions. When Hiccup went flying with Toothless, Elsa summoned George to her office, she was going to scold him for not wanting to help his friend.

"Why didn't you volunteered to help Hiccup with his mission? Isn't he your friend? Friends help each other no matter what! You should be ashamed of your self. Hiccup would help you without a second thought." She yelled at him. George couldn't help but feel confused.

"What? You think that I'm not going to help him? I didn't say anything because I thought I didn't need to. Of course I'm going with him. There was never any other choice." He said "Besides, he would be lost without me" he chuckled. Elsa relaxed. She was stupid to think that George would abandon Hiccup. Now all that was left was Ruby. She was going to be difficult. She found her in the stables feeding her dragon which was overprotected of her.

"Ok big fellow eat up. Afet that we have to patrol the water for any remaining Vikings." she said with a cheerful voice. She loved her dragon, it was a gift from her sister. Scorpio, as she was calling him, was the youngest of the four Triple Stryke that her mother had saved. Her sister got the oldest, while the other two went to her two best friends. The all were recruited by George to help him and Hiccup save their city by a terrible black dragon. Everything was perfect, until _that_ mission, where her sister lost her arm and her dragon, one of her friends deserted,while the other lost her life. It broke Ruby. She was determined to find her friend and bring her back. That determination would later be her outdoing. She became distant to everyone including Hiccup and George. she only cared for her dragon's safety.

 _'There is no way she will risk her dragon for some Vikings.'_ Elsa thought as she watched her climbed Scorpio and leave.

Hiccup was ready to leave alone for Berk. He would have to face his father again, something he wasn't quite ready to do.

"Where fo you think you're going?" came a voice behind him. He turned around and saw George with Nightwing.

"I told you. I'm going to Berk to stop the fight. Alone." He answered.

"No you are not."

"What do you mean no? If i don't do something they're going to die."

"No, stupid i mean you are not going _alone_." George smirked. He climbed Nightwing ready to leave.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Gods. Why do I stay with you? Are we going or not?" He said motioning for them to leave. Hiccup smiled, he didn't have to do it alone.

"Ok then let's go." He took a deep breath.

"Let's go back to Berk bud." He said to Toothless. The dragon nodded and woth the blink of an eye they were up in the clouds leaving Arendelle behind and headed for the Barbaric Archipelago and Berk.

 **Done. This was an ok chapter. next will be, i believe, quite big so please be patient. Thank you for reading.**


	10. Fury of the Night

**Hello to whoever will read this. 10 Chapters!!! Honestly i didn't think that i would continue the story after maybe chapter 5 but now.. Ooohhhh NOW i will finish it!! This will be a big chapter. I want to have many things explored, as well as some more back story or moments from the Time skip. So... Hope you enjoy.**

Astrid Hofferson, a blonde haired beauty was eating with her friends in the Great Hall. The other teens, Fishlegs Ingerman, Snotlout Jorgeson and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston were all gathered to eat together and talk about their day. Ever since the dragons became part of their society, they all became extremely busy. After they became Berk's first Dragon Riders, they started teaching other people too. Everyone was representing a class. The twins with their Hideous Zippleback, named Barf anf Belch, were the Mystery Class teachers, _Gods save the poor people_. Snotlout had a Monstrous Nightmare, named Hookfang, together they were the teachers for the Stoker Class. Fishlegs was second in command and he along with his Gronckle, Meatlug, were the Boulder Class teachers. Finally Astrid, not only she was Berk's Dragon Academy leader, but also the Tracker Class teacher, with the help of her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly.

Many Vikings had adapted to this new way of living, many of them decided to get their own dragon. Of course they were those who still thought that this was a blasphemy to the Gods, like Mildew, who according to Tuffnut was _'an old-fashioned, die-with-a-sheep, cabbage-eating, elder'_. Even Stoick 'The Vast' had gotten himself a dragon. A Rumblehorn named Skullcrusher, who was as stubborn and overprotective as the chief.

Astrid, at the thought of the Chief, turned to look at him. He had aged noticeably the past five years. Wrinkles were evident all over his face. His massive red beard had many white hairs. While overall, he looked tired. Astrid kept looking at her Chief, when realisation hit her. Four days ago was Hiccup's birthday. That was the reason why Stoick was so pale. He must have had little to no sleep those past four night. Hiccup's departure didn't left a mark at the village, at first, but after the Outcast raid five years ago, people thought that maybe Hiccup was right all along. With that thought, guilt came too as more and more Vikings realized how awful they treated Berk's heir.

None of them came close to Stoick's guilt. There weren't any words to describe just how much he regretted his last words to hia son. After the raid, he lead a small team, of him, Spitelout, Gobber and the teens to search for the Nest, with the help of Fishlegs' Gronckle. When they finally reached the shore of the island they were greeted with two mountains. At first they thought that the nest would be between those two mountains, but after some careful observation they found out that one of the mountains was actually a dragon.

They were awestruck, they couldn't comprehend that a dragon could be so enormous. When they drew closer to the beast, with their weapons ready, they saw that the beast was dead. Beside the dragon was something that made Stoick lose his footing. A boot. Not just any boot, Hiccup's boot was drenched in blood. All over the place where the boot was found were those black scales that Astrid found in the cove.

Stoick just stood there, suddenly he remembered the Seer's words. The mountain's mouth where the fire was coming, was this dragon's mouth. If that part was true then what about the second part. Stoick deep in thought picked up the boot and some ripped clothing that were with it. Since the first part came true then that meant that Hiccup had gone to the city of marble with the statues of heroes. Only one place filled those criteria Valhalla.

"Hiccup... Hiccup has been taken from this world. He is Valhalla. Odin wanted him beside him."Stoick said qith a cracked voice. Everyone lowered their heads even Spitelout, out of courtesy of course. They took the boot with them back to Berk and when they arrived the made a proper funeral for the fallen heir. Ever since Stoick ordered that no dragon would be killed in order to honour Hiccup's memory.

Astrid was pulled back to reality after she heard Ruffnut hit her brother.

 _'He probably said something stupid_ _again'_ she thought, these five years she had become the village pride. She was the leader of the Berk Riders. She, along with her friends have changed the minds of many Vikings across the Archipelago, even the Outcast have been training dragons. That though, was something they regret. She sighed. She looked at her axe it was time for her training in the woods. She picked her axe and stood up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ruffnut asked.

"Training" she simply answered.

"Oh, cool maybe we can workout together or maybe spar a little, what do you say Astrid?" Snotlout asked clearly still trying to make the blonde Viking fall for him and his muscles.

"Again, Ugh" the only answer the short black haired man got.

"Give up dude, she will never be yours. She doesn't want anyone. She will die alone. Just like that old fart Mildew." Tuffnut said before he got punch from Astrid.

"Ouch. I'm hurt. I'm very much hurt." he said holding his nose and rolling in the floor. Astrid left them before she seriously injured someone. She walked through the village taking notice all the changes. Many houses were remodeled, in order for the dragon to fit. The built stables for them using Berk's underground tunnels. They even made top of the line fire prevention. All of Berk was changing, thanks to Stoick and Astrid's 'ideas'. She couldn't bare to say to the Chief, that Hiccup had a notebook with everything that they had built and that she was using that notebook to change Berk.

After a while, she managed to disappear from the village's view. She was deep in the forest, she stopped when she arrived at her favourite training ground. She started throwing her axe at the innocent trees, but after some very deadly and accurate tosses, the axe simply fell to the ground. That never happened before, she went to inspect her favourite weapon. She ran her hand in the blade and was shocked when she found out that the blade was dull. Then it hit her, she hadn't gone to Gobber to sharpen it for five years. She didn't know why, she just didn't. Unconsciously, she raised her hand to touch a necklace. She wasn't one to have jewelry but that necklace and it's content was important to her. With her axe in terrible condition she started walking towards the village, and specifically the forge to leave her axe.

When she arrived, she heard the village's blacksmith singing, not very good of course, a song that was probably for passing the time.

"Hey, Gobber could you please fix my axe?" She asked hastily so that the older man could finally stop singing.

"Sure thing lass. Give ol' Gobber your weapon." He said, with his hook pointing to the counter, where Astrid should leave her axe. He inspected the weapon and after a minute or two he closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry lass. I can't fix it."

"What? why? Is it beyond repair?" She asked sadly, she didn't want to lose the axe. It was her favourite weapon.

"No, it can be fixed, just not from me"

"What do you mean Gobber. You are the village's blacksmith. You can fix anything."

"Not _his_ work though, no." Astrid was confused whose work did Gobber meant. Then she remembered, it wasn't Gobber the one repairing her axe but Hiccup. Hiccup was the one that was fixing her weapon and she never thanked him for it, not that she knew that he did. She looked down saddened.

"Hiccup's work was so complicated that if i even tried to repair anything he created, i would just destroy it. Probably the only person who can fix your axe is Hiccup." He finished just before his voice cracked. He missed his apprentice. His sarcasm, his crazy inventions, their talks about everything. Hiccup was the son that the old blacksmith never had. He was the one that taught him everything he knew about smithing. From the age of five to fifteen he watched as Hiccup created stuff that he could never imagined. If things were different, maybe he could see his young apprentice building more crazy, innovative things. He returned the axe to her owner and started hammering the sword he was hammering before Astrid interrupted him, this time though he didn't sing, he just swung the hammer onto the hot metal with no sound, no emotion. Astrid, with nothing to do in the forge, she left. Walking with ger head down, thinking what Gobber said about her axe. If what he said was true then her axe was doomed, she would have to get a new one. She sighed, shelooked up in the sky and saw that the sun was setting. She walked to her house and went immediately to sleep, to escape reality.

Meanwhile, several miles south, two black dragons were zooming past islands. Their riders were focused to arrive at their destination. However, one of them needed some more information.

"Ok, we entered the Archipelago hours ago. Where are we going, could you please tell me that?" The white haired rider said behind his mask.

"We are going to Berk. Home of the Hairy Hooligans tribe, my tribe."The auburn haired rider replied raising his own mask.

"Didn't you tell me that Vikings hated dragons? Why did that trader said that they were using them?"

"I don't know. When I left people hated dragons. Maybe after all those years they finally realized just how amazing these creatures are" Hiccup said scratching Toothless' side.

"So... How do you wamt to do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you seriously telling me that you would simply walk right up to them and say _'Hey it's me your long lost heir. Good to see you all still breathing. Oh by the way, why do you fight each other with dragons?'_ " George mockingly said.

"Shut up ok. I will think of something. For now I will just leave my trusted brother do all the talking" He replied smirking.

"What?! You know that my Norse are terrible!" George said with a raised eyebrow.

"I know. But if I speak, they will figure out that I'm one of them. If _you_ speak, they will think that we are from a far away land, which is not entirely wrong." George sighed, he knew that Hiccup was right, the first thing they needed to protect, as Dragon Riders, was their identity.

It was past midnight at Berk. Stoick was sleeping soundly, when he heard his dragon's growl. Skullcrusher growled only when something was off. He got up and with an axe in his hand left his house. Since he was the chief, his house was positioned on top of a cliff, so that he could oversee the village. He watched around and nothing was out of the ordinary, yet his dragon was up and was sniffing towards the sea. Stoick gazed at the vast ocean, the dark of night was not helping, but he could see flickering lights approaching. At this hour, the light meant only one thing.

"Viking Raid!" He shouted. The whole island could hear their chief's voice. In seconds, which was quite impressive considering the time, Vikings were outside their houses with weapons and dragons. Spitelout and Gobber wasted no time, they approached their Chief asking for orders.

"Prepare the defences. We have company. And get me Astrid." He ordered, the men nodded and left to fulfill them.

The ships were now close enough for the scouts, which were Snotlout and Fishlegs, to see the Outcast's insignia. They immediately rushed back to inform Stoick or Astrid about the identity of the invaders. They found the blonde rider ordering some other riders. She had become one of the most important people of the village. When she hearf what Snotlout and Fishlegs had to tell her, she frowned and flew to find her Chief. She could spot the vast figure of the red bearded man on top of the biggest catapult.

"Chief. It's the Outcasts." She said right after she landed.

"How many?Do they have dragons?Is anyone else with them?" He asked quickly.

"Ten ships. They have Gronckles, Deadly Nadders, and if Alvin is with them they would have Whispering Deaths. All the ships have the Outcasts symbol so no one else is with them." Astrid answered.

"Oh, he is with them. I can smell his hideous breath from here." Stoick said gripping his weapon.

Thr Chief's nose wasn't wrong. The first man to set foot on Berk was a big, muscular man with black hair and beard. He rivalled Stoick in size. He was the Chief of the Outcasts, Alvin the treacherous and with him he had a black Whispering Death which he named Jaws. Behind him was Savage, his second in command, who was ordering the men to attack anyone.

This had become a normality for the Vikings. Ever since that raid five years ago, they stopped fighting dragons and they started fighting each other. Astrid was preoccupied with giving orders to her riders that she forgot about the children, who were staying the night at the Academy for a lesson. She cursed whdn she remembered, she rushed there to protect them. She had become quite close with some of them. When she arrived there she found out that some of the Outcasts had come, but the young's riders dragons protected them. She was relieved thet no child was harmed. She said to them to stay hidden in the stables, while she and the older riders take care of the mess.

The fight continued for hours, somehow Astrid was separated from Stormfly and now she was fighting alone four very smelly Vikings. Thankfully history didn't repeat itself. She defeated them and run towards the biggest fire she could see. While running through the village she could see all the disaster this raid had brought. For some reason they had a lot more injured this time. Maybe the Outcasts had become better at training dragons, a thought that Astrid didn't want to be true. Better trained dragons mean better Viking raid for the Outcasts. When she arrived at her destination, ot could clearly be seen that Stoick had everything under control. He and his dragon had defeated more than twenty Vikings and their dragons. Once again she was amazed by her Chief and vowed that she would become just as good as him. Her train of thought was lost when a scream was heard. She turned around and saw one of her students been chased by some perverted looking Vikings. The student was Brenna, one of her top students, she was always with Gustav, but not this time. Angrily, Astrid raised her axe and with a shoot, that would frightened even a God and she run to the little girl's rescue.

Meanwhile, the two Night Fury riders had landed on a sea stack, they had front row seats of the whole battle. George, not knowing who's the good and who the bad, asked who would they help. He was astonished when Hiccup said no one. The auburn haired man wanted to know for himself who was the good and who the bad, before they acted. All his doubts vanished when he saw something that was unforgivable. He flew off the sea stack and headed to the battle.

Astrid managed to get herself between the girl and the Vikings but she wasn't in any condition to fight. She overestimated her stamina and now she was open to any attack. The Vikings were closing fast on her and the girl, with a smirk on their faces. She looked around one last time, she wanted to save every image of her village before she was taken from it. She narrowed her eyes, she wasn't gonna give up so easily.She backed up into the cliff, with Brenna on her embrace, waiting for the right moment to jump, no one will capture her alive. Suddenly a whistle could be heard, a very distinct sound that she hadn't heard in years. She snapped her eyes and saw everyone, Berkians, Outcast, even the dragons had stopped what they were doing and listened. The sound was getting louder by the second, she still couldn't remember where she heard it.

Two words, that's all ot took for everyone to panic. These two words that, hadn't been heard in the Archipelago for years, had been spoken in the Isle of Berk this night. All of the Vikings, invaders and defenders, dropped their weapons. They couldn't believe that they were hearing that sound. The same sound, that was haunting their nightmares.

"Night Fury!"

Stoick's words, were once again heard through the whole village, and then it came.

"Boom!"

"The Outcast's main ship is no more.It's on our side! The Night Fury is on our side!" Spitelout said rallying the men. The Outcasts were dazed, the had to fight the Berkians AND a Night Fury? Then a second whistle came and another ship blew up.

"There are two! Two Night Furies, on our side!" Stoick now said.

Astrid was speechless she was filled with hope again, that this legendary elusive dragon would bring them victory. She was so caught up in the moment that she forgot about the cliff, but when the earth gave in she was quickly reminded of her place. Brenna was screaming, holding Astrid as tight as she could, the older girl was rethinking and revaluing her life. She remembered her parents, her uncle even her friends and they way she treated them. Then an image of a certain auburn haired boy came to her mind, she couldn't helo but feel confused about that image. Why would she think about _him_ now. She hold her necklace tight for some reason it brought her comfort. The fall was stopped by something. She felt been grabbed by someone, she looked up and the only thing she saw black scales, she didn't have enough time to process everything, in a matter of seconds she was dropped off in front of the Great Hall with Brenna in her hands. Then the black figure disappeared within seconds with unimaginable speed. She could barely see with this darkness, and yet she could clearly see a person. She didn't know who it was from his armour, but she could see that that person and his dragon were one. They flew like one, destroying anything that was the Outcast's and saving anyone who was frofrom Berk.

The Outcasts overwhelmed by those two new dragons left in a hurry. Alvin however found the time to yell at Stoick that they would be back and that they would bring others. The Berkian chief sighed, Alvin's word were not to be taken lightly, even if he was called treacherous, he kept his threats. However, now Stoick had more important things to deal with. He had a village to repair and two Night Furies to find. The second was solved much quicker than he thought. A Night Fury landed in the middle of the plaza. A crowd started to form and he could clearly see Spitelout, Gobber and the teens gazing and their visitor.

"Make way." He ordered. When he found his way through the crowd, he came face to face with a dragon and two riders, something was off. He asked where was the other dragon but got no answer just stares. Next he asked to no one in particular if there was only one dragon, but Astrid intervened amd said that she saw only one rider back at the Great Hall. The two riders got of the dragon, who was snarling at the Vikings. When some dragons came to watch, the Night Fury seemed to relax a little.

 _"Who do you think they are, and who is that dovah?"_ Skullcrusher asked in dragonese, mot trusting the new dragon.

 _"I don't know, he isn't the one from the Nest. He smells different, he must be a foreigner."_ Stormfly replied curious about the new visitor.

 _"Whoever he is I don't want him here. I say we get rid of him and his humans."_ Hookfang said with a growl. He actually felt threatened by the new Night Fury.

While the dragons were having their discussion. The humans were looking at each other. The silence broke one of the mysterious riders. He spoke a language that Stoick haven't heard before.

"Ωστε αυτη είναι η φυλή σου. Υποθέτω ότι το βουνό που μιλάει ειναι ο αρχηγός. Αρα ο πατερας σου, σωστα;"(So this is your tribe. I assume that this talking mountain is the chief. So he is your father, correct?) George said behind his mask.

"Ναι. Ονομάζεται **Stoick** " (Yes. His name is **Stoick**.) Hiccup replied. The chief hearing his name reached for his weapon, Astrid followed suit.

"Who _are_ you?" Stoick said narrowing his eyes.

"We are Dragon Riders. We came here because he heard about a war. Our job is to stop war and bring peace to the world." George said, with an accent. Stoick momentarily lowered his weapon, he could stop himself from thinking his son. Quickly he composed himself and asked again how did those _Riders_ knew his name.

"Your name Stoick 'The Vast' Haddock, is known to us. However we thought that you, Vikings" George said pointing to everyone "Are dragon killers not dragon riders. Honestly it feels like we are home." He finished.

"And where _is_ your home. You sure aren't from around here." Astrid said stepping forward.

"We came from the city of Atlantis. A paradise for humans and dragons." George said with confidence.

"Why do you hide your faces?"Gobber asked now.

"In order to protect our identity. People don't usually like our ideals " The dragon rider answered truthfully.

"Or you did something bad and you are wanted criminals." Stoick said raising his weapon once again.

George sighed and started clipping his mask off.

"Αδερφέ, τι κάνεις;"(Brother, what are you doing?)

"Τους άκουσες, δεν μας εμπιστεύονται. Πρέπει να μας εμπιστευτούν. (You heard them, they don't trust us. They have to trust us) He finished unclipping and he removed his mask. A few gasps could be heard from the crowd. They all saw the white hair and they couldn't process how could someone have these colour of hair.

"I ask you, Chief Stoick, that you do not request my brother from revealing his face." The white haired boy asked. The Chief simply nodded, too stunned from the hair. Astrid however was not backing out. She walked right in front of the mysterious rider and eyed him carefully.

He wore a mask that covered all his face, leaving only two small holes for the eyes. She could see two vibrant green eyes lokking back at her. She continued to gaze upon him. He was wearing a brown scale looking armour with two black shoulder pads. Both of which had a dragon symbol on them. She finished looking down and was actually surprised too see alny one real foot. The other limp had an extremely complicated mechanism attached to it.

 _'You really believe that this one legged man is a threat? Come on girl.'_ The voice, that she hadn't heard in five years, said.

 _'I guess not'_ she shrugged, again not surprised to talk to herself. She turned back but quickly turned again and but her axe in his throat, so that she could scare him, and said that she would keep her eyes on him. He, however, was not fazed.

"With that dull axe of yours?" Hiccup mockingly said. Astrid actually blushed a little. She mentally kicked herself not only for showing her _enemy_ that she had a dull blade but also because she blushed. She was Astrid Hofferson, she never blushed.

 _'Relax, he is messing with us.'_ there was that voice again.

 _'Exactly. No one is messing with me'_ and with that she launched herself at the masked man. He quickly stepped to the right and with a quick move of his arm. He disarmed the blonde Viking and pushed her aside. She was gona fall and be humiliated in front of the entire village, and there was nothing she could do. But the soil never came, instead a hand grabbed her from her waist and hold her in position. She saw again those emerald eyes, and felt that she had seen them before, somewhere. When she realized how she was supported, she pushed the masked man away and grabbed her axe from his hand. This time though she didn't attack. She just watched.

"If you have finished with the welcoming, i would like to speak with you, chief. I want more information about this war. Is there somewhere we can go and speak?" George asked.

"The Great Hall. We can talk there." Stoick said a little confused about the whole situation. Who were those people. How did they found Berk. How did the masked man disarmed Astrid so fast. All those questions must be answered before he could help them. He lead the way. The two Riders were behind him and the rest of the village was behind them. Nightwing flew up in the dark sky disappearing from eyesight.

When they arrived at the massive building, Stoick offered them two seats beside him in the main table. George sat down but Hiccup stayed on his feet. He just leaned on one of the supporting pillars. Astrid sat down with her friends in a different table. She never got her eyes of the masked figure. Little by little the whole village had arrived and they started eating. They knew that they would learn the Riders story eventually so they started eating and drinking.

"Hey, don't you think that the Riders are kinda hot." Ruffnut asked Astrid with a disturbing smile.

"Odin all mighty! Ruffnut these people might be dangerous. They should not be trusted." Astrid said with a more raised voice than she wanted. She got the attention of the masked Man who after a minute decided it was time to get the information they came for.

"We heard stories about Vikings killing dragons. So we never came here. Could you please tell me how could our reports been so wrong?" George began seen Hiccup's unsettlement.

"Well, your reports were true. We did kill dragons up until five years ago." Stoick sighed. This got Hiccup's attention.

"For some reason one night an extremely large number of dragons came to our island. At first we did nothing, I figured if we left them alone they would leave us be. For the time been." He continued.

"That's correct. If you don't provoke a dragon, then you should be fine." George answered.

"Aye. One night however, the same people that attacked us tonight, raided us. He would lose unless the Gods help us, and they did. They sent the dragons to help us. After that night, and many changes in our lifestyle, the dragons became part of our daily routine. We even changed the minds of the other tribes." Stoick said proudly.

"You still haven't told me, why are at war with them." George said while drinking some ale.

"It's not only the Outcasts. We are at war with the Berserkers too. Fortunately the other tribes haven't taken a side yet." Spitelout now said, getting a glare from Hiccup.

"So it's a three way war." George asked to clarify. "But why?"

"Well.. we are Vikings. It's an occupational hazard to drink, eat and fight." Stoick shrugged.

"Ρωτα τον γιατί ο αρχηγός των **Berserkers** θέλει πόλεμο. Δεν ήταν ειρηνιστής;"(Ask him why the leader of the **Berserkers** wants war. Wasn't he a peaceful man?)Hiccup asked and George nodded.

"Why are you at war qith the Berserkers? We thought that Oswald the Agreeable was a peaceful man." The white haired man asked. Stoick raised an eyebrow. How much did those two Riders know about them.

"Oswald the Agreeable is not the Chief of their tribe anymore. He was lost in the sea. His son Dagur the Deranged is Chief now." Gobber said. Hiccup instantly froze. If Dagur was Chief then they were in deep trouble. Stoick didn't miss this reaction.

"Who are you how do you know so much about us." The Chief asked.

"I told you, we are Dragon Riders. We came from Atlantis to stop any war." The young man answered.

"Right, right. So where is your Night Fury?" Spitelout, now asked.

"He is in a safe place." George said.

In truth Nightwing was at the cove telling Toothless what happened.

 _"So Hiccup haven't revealed his identity yet huh? Why? "_ The missing tail fin dragon asked.

 _"I don't know. But you should see their faces. The humans didn't know what to do, some didn't even breathe. Two however, had a weird smile like they wanted a fight to break out."_ Nightwing said remembering two almost identical blonde Vikings.

 _"The other dovahs?"_ Toothless asked with a warble smirk.

 _"Oohh. They were all the fun. They argued whether or not to discuss with me. From all of them only Nadder seemed to be reasonable."_ Nightwing finished while getting a fish from the pond.

Meanwhile, back at the Great Hall where discussions were happening Stormfly was thinking about that Night Fury. She had to find him and ask him some questions. She tried to leave but when she so her rider walking towards the newcomers she stayed and waited if her friend needed her.

"Chief they are lying. This man" She said pointing to Hiccup. "was alone when he saved me from falling"

"Where I come from. When somebody saves you say Thank you. You don't go calling them a liar." Hiccup said smirking but couldn't be seen behind his mask. Astrid red from fury, yeah it was anger nothing more, went closer to him and said with the most monotone way she could.

"Thank you"

"Now, how can you stay angry to someone, when they thank you with so much sincerity." Hiccup said sarcastically getting some snickers from the young group of friends. Astrid furious stormed of the Hall with Stormfly behind her.

 _'This will be fun'_ Hiccup thought smiling. He was gonna mess with all of them.

 **Done! Chapter ten. TEN. 10.!!! It's a longer chapter** **, more than 5k words but it was worth it. Many things happened and many more will happen. Next chapter will be smaller probably 2-3k. Thank you for reading.**


	11. Repairing

**Hello to whoever will read this. Ok so, Hiccup is back on Berk. All I need now is to find out how I'm going to write the big reveal. I don't know how long this chapter is going to be so, I hope you enjoy.** _'Who does he think he is, this..this Dragon Rider.'_ Astrid thought to herself, outside of the Great Hall.

 _'I said earlier, he just messing with you. You mustn't pay him any attention.'_ The voice, which had become a part of her now, said. _'I swear if he say anything else that would irritate me, I will show him what my dull axe can do'_ She sighed again thinking about her axe, and his maker. Once again she grabbed her necklace.

"What do you got there?" came a voice behind her. She quickly turned and locked eyes with the green eyed Rider.

"Nothing" Astrid said hiding her precious accessory under her clothes.

"It looked like a dragon scale. Can i see it?" He asked, getting a raised eyebrow from the blonde shield maiden. She didn't know what to do. She hadn't showed that to anyone. She gave up, upon seeing him not moving. She reached for it again. Hiccup blushed under his mask when he saw her reaching for her cleavage. He quickly composed himself, when he saw a dragon scale. He was surprised, to say the least, when he figured whose scales was from.

"Where did you find this." He asked trying to sound as neutral as possible.

"It's a gift. From someone who isn't here anymore." Hiccup couldn't help but feel confused. He didn't remember giving her any of Toothless' scales. He dropped it though, when he saw her stiffening.

"Come on let's get back. It freezing out here. You call this weather Summer?" He said getting a laugh from her. The entered the Hall. Hiccup tried to sit with her in the table but stopped, when from the corner of his eye he could see George motioning for him to come closer.

He reached for the main table, and this time he sat. He learned from Stoick that Four years ago the had a gathering of Chieftains. In that gathering, Stoick offered them the chance to have peace with the dragons.

"How come and a mighty Viking chief, like yourself, turned from killing dragons, to spreading peace to the Archipelago?" Hiccup couldn't help from asking with anger in his voice.

Stoick, not catching the hind, sighed. "It wasn't always like that. If it wasn't for my son i would never think to do it. It's my way of honouring him." Hiccup jerked up from his seat. He went to leave, but George grabbed him from the arm. He sat down again.

"So to get things straight. You are not actually at war with the Berserkers. The Outcasts are at war with everyone." George asked getting a nod from the Chief.

"Ok so, We have to find the leader of the Outcasts and ask him to stop this war." Hiccup said. He got a laugh from Stoick, Spitelout and Gobber.

"Oh, you can't make Alvin the treacherous to give up on war. He loves fighting. He would do anything to continue this fight." Gobber said.

"None the less, we must try. I will leave tomorrow morning for their Island." George said getting up to leave. After him was Hiccup, who wanted to discuss their plan. When they left the Hall, Astrid went to Stoick, who summoned her. He asked her what she thought about them. She said that she could try and trust them. The vast man smirked, he felt the same way. Tomorrow will be interesting.

Away from the village, inside the cove, Hiccup was talking to George about their plan.

"Ok you go to the Outcasts, while I stay here and-"

"And reunite with you tribe?" George mockingly said. He only got a scoff from the auburn hair man.

The next morning Hiccup was walking down the main road of the village. He tried to look like he didn't know this place, which wasn't actually so hard to do with all the new buildings on the island. Astrid said good morning to him and offered to show him around.

"Why would you want to show me around? Don't you hate me?" He asked truthfully.

"Look"she sighed "I just want to make a fresh start with you guys. Besides, if you betray us, i will be the first to hunt you down" She cheerfully said. Hiccup tried to stay silent, since he knew that she would probably stay true to her words, but alas that his sarcastic side won once again.

"And how will you do that? Will you use that axe?" He asked pointing to her weapon, which was placed in her back. She was surprised to see her smile.

"I don't need my axe to inflict pain in you."

"Oohh, I'm sure you don't." he said smiling. He looked around, recognising many of his ideas.

"Who thought for all this?" He gestured with his hands all of Berk. Astrid's good mood disappeared in an instant. He just had to bring _him_ up. She touched her necklace, a move that Hiccup caught on, and with a sad voice said.

"A very smart person though everything you see around you. He was the one that brought peace between Vikings and dragons. With the cost of his own life." Hiccup's eyes widened, they thought that he died? Why would they think that.

"How do you know that he is dead?" He asked.

 _'We don't, he might be alive.'_ said the voice inside her head.

 _'No, I will not have my hopes up, just to see myself broken'_ Astrod argued, ignoring her company. When, however, he asked something she returned to reality.

"Sorry, what did you said?" She asked polite, not wanting to show that she spaced out.

"I asked if you loved him." Hiccup asked with a monotonous voice.

"WHAT?!"

 _'Yes!'_

"NO!" she said ignoring the voice.

"He was... he was just a friend." She finally said.

"Friend? If he was your friend, why didn't you help him?" He said with an accused tone, which for some reason hurt Astrid more than she thought. Their conversation ended when they reached the massive building.

They entered together in the Great Hall, all eyes were on him. Somethings never change. She went to her friends, while he sat on a table in the corner of the room, which was deem lighted. All the Vikings were eager to see his face, since he would have to take off his mask to eat. To their, and Astrid's disappointment, he took out a notebook. He unfolded some papers and started writing down. Stoick and Gobber were watching from afar. After some time they decided, that they should speak with the masked man.

"So where is, I believe his name is George?" Stoick said.

"He left early in the morning, saying that he would first visit the Meatheads and then the other tribes, so that we could get a better picture of the situation." Hiccup said altering his voice.

"Your Norce are very good. Even better than the other man. May I ask your name lad?" Gobber asked now. Hiccup couldn't resist his mentor.

"I go by many names, but you can call me Fury. Like Night Fury." Hiccup said mentally face palming for that stupid name.

"Since we are on the topic. Where is your dragon?" Stoick asked. Hiccup saw the teens heading for his table.

"In a safe place, close by." He said with a cold voice.

"Hey! You don't trust us? Then why are you here?" Snotlout asked mockingly, trying to impress a certain blonde hair girl.

"Do you trust me?" He asked looking at Astrid. She didn't say anything she nodded her head really quickly.

"I asked do you trust me? Because I already got a warning not to cross you, if I want to keep my head." He finished. Everyone turned to look at Astrid, who in return held her head high. Stoick couldn't help but smile for the young warrior.

"I told you, that I don't need my axe to beat you." She said smiling.

"Wait lass, you're telling me that you still have that axe?" Gobber asked after everyone stopped laughing. She nodded sadly.

"You are the village blacksmith correct? Can't you just repair it?" Hiccup asked genially confused. He thought that his former mentor could make anything.

"I could, if _he_ didn't make it" Gobber said looking down. Hiccup saw Stoick and Astrid looking in the floor. Snotlout, on the other hand, head up like a peacock said that 'Useless', that's how he always referred Hiccup, was only good at making weapons and nothing else. Hiccup clenched his fists trying _really_ hard not to lash at the short black haired Viking. When he tried to say something, he saw Astrid punching him in the face. He looked at her, she was fuming from anger. He glanced at his father, he was surprised when he saw the massive man walking to Snotlout, and with little to no effort, he raised him up so that he could see his eyes. He said with an angry voice.

"Don't you ever, insult Hiccup in front of my face." The short man gulped and nodded quickly. Stoick left the room with Skullcrusher behind. Hiccup then turned to Astrid.

"I might be able to help you with that." He said looking at the axe.

"Really?!" She said rather hastily.

"Yeah, I will just need to use the forge, if that's not a problem with you." He asked Gobber now, who simply nodded.

"Excellent. Oh I would also like to be alone in the forge. Is that a problem?" Hiccup asked the two limped man. Gobber went to say something but last night's event replayed in his mind and closed his mouth.

Hiccup, left the Great Hall with surprising light mood. He didn't see Gobber inspecting him carefully, his eyes fall to Hiccup's prosthetic leg. The older man couldn't take his eyes of the complicated limp, he was astonished by it. When Hiccup opened the door, snow came in rushing in but that wasn't all. Along with the snow several ravens entered the Hall and nested near the main fire. It was a sight to be seen. Vikings were afraid to get near the animals. If they angered them, then Odin wouldn't welcome them to Valhalla. Hiccup, however, not fazed by the dark feathered bird, exited the room. Right before the doors closed all the ravens flew out. It left the viewers in a shocking state.

George was traveling on top of Nightwing in full speed. He just finished talking with Mogadon the Meathead, the Chief of thr Meathead tribe. It seemed that what Stoick said was true. Only Berk, the Outcasts and the Berserkers were fighting. He thought that he should head directly to the root of the problem. That was why he was flying towards the Outcast island.

It was past noon and Gobber had left thw forge to this masked man. He would lie if he told anyone that he wasn't hesitant. Hiccup on the other hand was feeling quite nostalgic about the place. He run his fingers through the bars and tables. He inspected the tools and looked at his old room, in the back of the forge. Everything seemed smaller, but that was due to him growing a few inches. His train of thought was lost when Astrid came in with her favourite weapon in hand. She reluctantly gave it to him.

"Please, don't destroy it of you can't fix it. Gobber said that only Hiccup could repair it." She said in a low voice, very out of character for her.

Hiccup smirked. "Well, Gobber hasn't met me. I can fix everything." She perked up instantly hearing that. She left the forge with a smile on her face.

Hiccup worked on the blade. Even after five years he still remembered everything about this axe. He started humming while hammering, something he adopted from Gobber. It was getting pretty hit in the room, so he unclipped his mask and leather armour. He tossed the tunic that he had on the inside and continued, bare chested, his work. Two,maybe three, hours passed and Astrid was getting restless. She wanted to know if he succeeded, she knew that he asked for privacy but she thought that since it was her axe then she would have clearance. She didn't knock, she just went inside and what she saw made her eyes widened in shock.

Scars. Scars everywhere. In every part of his back there was a scar. Some were old while others were newer. She figured that not all of them were from swords or claws, no some were parallel. The looked like whiplashs. She gasped. That got the attention of Hiccup who, in his frightened state dropped the hammer on his foot. He drop down grunting holding his hand.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you Ok?" She said quickly.

"Did you see my face?" he asked quietly.

"What?!"

"DID YOU SEE MY FACE?" he yelled angrily.

Astrid stepped back a little.

"No, I just saw the scars." She heard him sighing. A hand went on the table to get the leather mask. She tried to step forward but when she did, he yelled at her to stay where she was.

"I thought I asked for privacy. Am I really so untrustworthy?" he asked behind his, now clipped, mask. She looked down.

"I know I'm sorry. I just wanted to know how my axe is progressing." She said in a low innocent voice. He sighed again. She braced herself for a scolding. When it didn't came she opened one of her eyes. She saw him scratching the back of his head.

"Now how can I stay mad at this sight" he gestured to her. "It's coming alright. It will be ready by tomorrow morning." Her eyes lighted up.

"However. I want to see it in action, so tomorrow when you are going to train, I will be there to note if it fits you ok?" He said. She nodded and excused herself one more time before she left. He left a breath of relief. He didn't want the village to know it was him, not yet at least. He continued working at the hot metal again.

Astrid was walking down the road to her house. Sge was thinking about those scars.

 _'He had them, all over his back. I could also see some on his arms.'_ She thought.

 _'His very built up arms. If I may add'_ There was that voice again.

 _'No you may not add that. And besides, when did you find the time to see if he had muscle or not.'_

 _'We are the same person. What you see, I see. I am just interpreting the information differently.'_

 _'What do you mean?'_ Astrid asked the voice. This was the first time she had a real conversation with her mind.

 _'Did you see his hair?'_ The voice asked.

 _'No. I just saw the scars.'_

 _'Wrong. You didn't see his face. What you did saw was his hair. What colour were they?'_ The voice trailed off.

 _'BROWN!'_ She screamed in her mind.

 _'There you go. You should listen to me more often.'_ The voice said jokingly.

 _'If I do that, then I would need serious help.'_ Astrid said. She arrived at her house. She opened her door and enter the empty building. With a sigh she went up in her room, saying goodnight to no one.

 **Done. Ok so i got a suggestion. It said to not drag the reveal. It will probably happen in chapter 14. I have already planned the next one(chapter 12) to be about George. I want to introduce some more characters. After that We will return to Berk and our beloved Vikings. Thank you for reading.**


	12. How to Save a Life

**Hello to whoever will read this. This chapter is all about George and his travel. I want to introduce a new character to the story and this is the only way i could think. Hope you like it.**

Blue. Everything was blue. You couldn't understand where the sky ended and where the sea began. A black figure was cutting the air like a knife. Nightwing, along with his rider were flying towards Outcast Island. George wanted to find out the reason for this, _Dragon War_ , as the Chief of Meatheads was calling it.

After some time, an island came into view. The Outcast island, home of the Outcasts. George could see the difference between the two islands. Berk was more lush, while this island was baren and grey. He could see the village from afar, he figured he should land on a more safe location than the plaza. He turned towards the mountain, where he guessed, the dragons nested. He stopped when he heard a scream.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" a voice yelled. It was a feminine voice, sounded scared. George looked below to find the source of the sound. He searched for a while, until he saw a black haired girl crouching, covering her head with her hands and having her legs close to her torso. All around her, Outcasts were smirking, they had a very disgusting smile. George didn't have to think it twice. He ordered Nightwing to land. The dragon snarled at the sight before him and instead of landing, he skydived making his distinct , blood freezing, whistle.

"Night Fury!"

The Vikings looked around for the dragon. The sun was setting, so they couldn't really make out the source of the sound. Suddenly a black figure landed between them and the girl. At first they were awestruck, but when the saw that the dragon had a rider they figured out that it was him that attacked them on Berk.

"You. You are the one that stopped our raid. Now you came here, on our turf, and you expect us to what? Surrender?" One of the men said mockingly while readying his weapon.

"What are you doing to this girl. Have you no pride or honour?" George asked angrily behind his mask. The men snickered, which only angered the Dragon Rider even more.

"You really asking us? Are you stupid or something? What does it look like we are doing. We are men. We have _needs_. Besides, we will never find another jewel like her." The same man said pointing to the person George was protecting. The Night Fury rider turned his head to see the girl. They weren't lying she really was beautiful. When he turned around, the girl whimpered and tried to move back more, but was stopped by the wall her back was glued to. He looked at her face, first noticing her long black hair that framed her face perfectly and the braid that was loosening. He then stared at her eyes. Green orbs that emitted all her emotions. George could tell that this girl was frightened, cold and in shock. Lastly he saw her clothes. She definitely wasn't a servant, she was wearing fine clothes, even though it seemed that those men had already started their work since her tunic and leggings had been torn. She covered her body with whatever clothing she had. Bruises were already making their appearance.

"Are you ok?" He asked, the girl seen the hand he was offering, she closed her eyes and screamed. George was fuming with anger. He looked at the Vikings, who all this time didn't dare to move seen the menacing dragon showing his teeth. George took out one of his swords. The Vikings thought it was just an ordinary sword so they tried to attack but with a quick motion he disarmed and cut the cheek of the man that talked to him. After five or six seconds the others attacked him.

Blow after blow, George blocked and countered every single one of them. It wasn't long before all the men were down with cuts on their arm and legs, while George wasn't even panting. He turned once again to the girl. She had her head buried between her legs and her hands stoping any sound entering her ears. He breathed out from relief. He searched his satchel for something to cover her. When he found a blanket he gently put ot around her body. She instantly looked up and he could now see confusion and worry coming from her eyes.

"It's ok, I won't hurt. I want to help." He said, gently trying not to startle her. She kept looking at him.

"What's you name? Are you from around here? Do you want to take you home?" He asked seeing that the girl didn't run away.

"I'm-I'm Heather. Came here to negotiate with Alvin but he-he betrayed us. He killed my men and sent me to- to the Barracks." She said sobbing and reliving those dreadful moments.

"Ok Heather relax. Please tell me where do you live so that I can take you there." He said while giving her some water, which she eagerly accepted.

"Berserk island. I'm the sister of Dagur, Chief of the Berserkers." she said in a low voice, knowing that her brother had many enemies. She feared that this masked man was one of them.

"Ok then,Heather to Berserk island it is." He said with a smile, trying to cheer her up. She looked confused.

"You _do_ know what my brother is capable of right?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. George laughed.

"Well.. no but I'm sure, when he sees that you're alright, he won't try to harm me. Right?" He said looking at her. She pulled the blanket higher feeling embarrassed by the situation. George pointed to Nightwing and with a smile suggested they leave. She nodded and hopped on the dragon with ease.

"Do you have your own dragon?" He asked after some time in the air and seeing how easily she climbed up Nightwing's back. She nodded, she didn't want to reveal to much. She couldn't trust this stranger with such personal information. She shivered from the cold air hitting hear almost naked body. She went closer to George to absorb the heat he emitted. He felt the shift in positions in the back and said that they should find shelter for the night. She reluctantly nodded. After a while Nightwing located a small cave, he landed and immediately went ro find wood.

"He seems to know the drill." Heather said smiling. George just nodded. When the dragon returned, they made a fire and roasted some fishes that George had brought. After their meal Nightwing stayed outside as a watchful protector. The dragon seamed to realise what the female human had suffered and tried to help as best as he could. George took a bedroll and gave it to Heather.

"No, i can't accept that. Where will you sleep?" She said refusing the offer.

"It's alright, i will just sleep near the fire and the wall. I will be ok." He said with a reassuring smile.

The night was peaceful, nothing interrupted George's sleep. That couldn't be said for Heather though. She was having nightmares about what happened. She kept waking up screaming and panting. She looked at Georg,e he was sleeping like nothing had happened. She sighed, was this the way it would be from now on? Would she be afraid to fall asleep from now on and relive _that_? She whimpered, which got the attention of the masked man.

"Hey, Heather everything's alright?" he asked drowsy. She wiped the tear that was on her eye and nodded. She couldn't show him that she was vulnerable. She had to get through this on her own. It seemed thought, that George managed to see through her. He got up and sat down next to her. He tried to take her hand but she moved away. He didn't pushed it he gave her more space, he knew that she needed it.

"Heather, everything is going to be alright." He said. Heather though snapped at him.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH, SO DROP IT." She yelled at him. Instantly she regretted it, she put her hand on her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." She said in a low voice. She saw him looking down. She didn't need to she his face to realise that she hit a nerve. It was her turn to try and comfort him. The moment he felt the arm, he turned around and put one of his sword in her throat.

"You are not gonna capture me again" He said, she could see his eyes behind the mask. Black as the night, and full of rage. She tried to get free but he was holding her down extremely hard. Nightwing hearing the commotion came inside the cave and roared at his rider.

 _"Stop George. She isn't one of them. You are hurting her."_ The Night Fury said trying to calm him down. Apparently it worked because he let go of her. Whwn he realised what he had done, he looked at her, he apologized and said that he would go back to sleep. He returned to his corner and laid down on the floor. Heather still in shock from the nightmare and his outburst couldn't sleep. She kept looking at the fire.

 _'What a crazy week. First Dagur wanted me to negotiate with Alvin. Then Alvin betrayed me. And now this man, who rides a Night Fury comes to my rescue.'_ She thought before sighing.

 _'I must thank him for his kindness. He saved me and he didn't take advantage of the situation I was in. He's a good person.'_ She thought raising the blanket higher, feeling a bit chilly. She looked at her saviour, he was trembling but was trying to hide it. Heather smiled.

 _'He really is a good guy. He is a stubborn one too'_ She thought walking up to him and laying down next to him. He felt the unexpected heat and turned his head he met her green eyes and he could tell that she was feeling better. However when they realised how close their faces were they both blushed. George returned to his original position and with a whisper he asked why was she there. She said in an equal low voice that she thought it was unfair for him to freeze to death while she had all the warmth. They didn't say anything else, the situation was very awkward so they just slept.

The next morning, Heather woke up first. She yawned and opened her eyes. After waiting a second for her vision to become normal, she saw that she had her right hand on top of her saviour's chest. She turned deep red and retracted her arm. She got up and froze when he mumbled something. She turned her head praying to the Gods that he didn't saw her embarrassing position. He kept sleeping, abd she couldn't help but wonder what was he looked like underneath that masked. She came closer to his face her heart beating faster and faster, she tried to unclip the mask but when a roar was heard, he opened his eyes and saw her extremely close to his face.

"What's going on?" He asked. Heather jerked back covering her head with her hair.

"I-I think that someone is calling for you." She said pointing to Nightwing. He got up and left the cave giving her some privacy. Heather used this chance to collect her thoughts. After a while George returned with some fish. They ate silently and when they were ready the mounted Nightwing and headed for Berserk island.

"So Heather, why is your brother at war with Alvin and Stoick." He asked surprising the girl, who was lost in her thoughts.

"Well, let's just say that my brother likes the action." She said hopping that was enough and that he received the message that she didn't want to answer. They made one more stop at noon to rest. It was now evening and Berserk island was making it's appearance from the horizon. She raised her head to see her home, and George could see happiness and relief in her eyes.

Suddenly George felt pain in his left arm. He looked at it and saw a fresh cut, he didn't have time to process it. He heard a roar and felt Nightwing stiffening.

 _"Give back Heather, you filthy human."_ A feminine voice said in dragonese. Nightwing roared back.

 _"We are not here to fight. We came here to return this injured human."_ He replied in dragonese. George and Heather didn't know what to do. They were face to face with a Razorwhip. Heather saw the dragon and perked up.

"Windshear, it's alright girl they are friends."

"That's your dragon?" George asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, she is a little overprotective." Heather shrugged. Windshear came closer to Nightwing keeping an eye on both the dragon and the rider. She waited until her rider had settled down before she headed for the island. Heather stopped her before they leave. She looked at George.

"Thank you for saving me." She said to him.

"No need to thank me. Anyone would have done the same. No go back to your tribe and be safe." He said smiling.

"So this is goodbye, huh?" She said looking down.

"Why are depressed? You want to put your hand at my chest again?" He teased, she blushed but before she could answer he turned around and headed the other way.

"I think we will meet again." He yelled right before Nightwing accelerated and flew off.

 _'He knew?!_ _Oh Gods!'_ Heather thought feeling embarrassed.

"Come on girl let's go home" She said covering herself with the blanket that they shared last night. She smelled it and smiled.

 _'We will meet again Dragon_ Rider.' She thought.

 **Done. You could say that this was kinda of a filler chapter, but I think that this is important for the story progression. If you think i could improve please tell. And i actually plan to have of these kind of chapter ( Secondary characters getting the spotlight for a while) if you want me to do it please tell. Anyway next chapter we will return to Berk and Hiccup. Thank you for reading.**


	13. Training with a Valkyrie

**Hello to whoever will read this. We are back on Berk. We're gonna see Astrid Gobber and Stoick putting the pieces together. Also when i wrote that Astrid said good night to no one, I meant that she was alone in the house, because her parents are dead.On another note, this is chapter 13, I have many things in store for this story. I _will_ finish it, before starting the next one. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

Astrid was already up, when the first rays of sun entered her bedroom. She was so excited about today that she didn't sleep at all. Of course through the night, some thoughts about this Fury guy and his scars came to her mind. She wanted to know how he got them, but it seemed to be a delicate and private matter, so she didn't thought about it any longer. Then however, when all her excitement died out, her mind showed images of _him_. She tried really hard to ignore them but she couldn't, he kept coming back. Then Fury's question echoed in her head. All in all she kept thinking and not sleeping. She sighed and got up from her bed. She changed to her usual clothing, A red sleeveless shirt with a dark spiked skirt that matches her boots and a hood that covered her hair. With everything ready she took Stormfly for her daily morning flight. After an hour she felt hungry and went to the Great Hall.

Once there, she found her friends chatting, she grabbed a plate and sat with them.

"Good morning Astrid" Fishlegs said

"Hey girl, you slept well?" Ruffnut asked

"Yeah" Astrid replied with a grunt. She ate her food and paid attention to the conversation they were having. The others talked about Fury and George, the Night Fury that George had, while they also wondered where Fury's dragon was.

"I would like see his dragon. It's a Night Fury after all." Astrid said gaining the attention of the others. Snotlout smirked, She knew that sly smile.

"Hey Astrid, I would show _my_ _dragon_ whenever you want." It took a second, due to the insomnia, to figure out what he meant. When she caught the hint, she rolled her eyes while making noises that showed how disgusted she was.

"Snotlout, even if you were the last man on earth, I still wouldn't go out with you." The blonde warrior said gaining laughs from the others.

"Then, let's hope, for the fate of humanity, that Snotface, over here, isn't gonna be the last man on earth." A voice came from behind them. They all turned and saw Fury holding something behind his back.

"Good morning to all of you too." He said sarcastically. Astrid realising that she didn't say anything she welcomed the masked man.

"Is it ready?" She asked looking at him with eyes full of hope. He smirked and brought his hand forward. He showed her a shiny axe. She was speechless, she run her hand through the blade and cut her self.

"Soo? You like it?" He asked.

"It's perfect! Thank you!" She said while hugging him, something that surprised him, the others and herself. She quickly unleashed her grip on him and sat down admiring her weapon. She came back to reality when Hiccup asked if he could still come and watch her train. She blushed, since she never had anyone watching her train and she thought it was something very personal. Nonetheless she nodded and they started leaving.

From across the room, Gobber was watching every move. He remembered how this mysterious man left his forge. It reminded him of his apprentice. Everything inside the forge was in order, some things returned to the place Hiccup used to put them. That raised the suspicion of the two limped man. He looked at the man and his leg every time he could. The leg seemed to be Hiccup's work but he would have to ask Fury for inspection, before making a solid conclusion.

Astrid was in the lead. She was guiding Hiccup through the forest and to her favourite training spot. When there, Hiccup could see that the trees had seen better days. Every tree had her axe's mark on them. He sat on a rock and waited for her to start. She awkwardly turned her face and breathed closing her eyes. When she opened them again she was focused, training was serious, she had to get better no matter what. After some throws Hiccup clearly impressed by the blonde warrior clapped his hands.

"Seems like there is no need for further fixing. It's perfect. You're pretty good." He said gaining her attention.

"Well..."She muttered while looking down hiding her red cheeks, she had to compose herself that is not who she is.

"Whe-Where is your weapon?" She asked surprising the masked rider. He unclipped a handle from his left leg and showed it to her.

"This is my weapon. Inferno, I wanted one since I was a kid." He said raising the handle in the air and with a push of a button three metal pieces came out. When they locked in place they bursted into flames, surprising Astrid, who had a flashback of an image in Hiccup's notebook.

 _'It's just like the sword Hiccup drew.'_ Saod that voice inside her head.

 _'I know.'_ Astrid thought in shock.

 _'Huh, what are the odds'_ The voice said again. Hiccup swung the sword left and right and Astrid could see that he used his left hand.

"What to test my work?" He grinned. She nodded thinking that he would let her use the sword, but that wasn't the case. He threw himself at her, out of instincts she dodged and readied her axe. Now she understood his words. She would test both the axe and the sword via combat.

After an hour of very realistic sparing, both Hiccup and Astrid were panting. The blonde shield maiden getting frustrated, attacked while yelling, that was the moment Hiccup was waiting for. He changed at her but before their fists connected, since the had abandoned their weapons, He ducked and using his hands he headlocked her. He let go after she stopped fighting.

"Looks like I win." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, _This_ time. The next, I will be the winner." She said smirking. Hiccup's smile faided.

"You know Astrid, you remind me of those female warriors."

"Who, the Shield maidens?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Hiccup shook his head.

"No. You remind me of those Valkyries that help Odin." She widened her eyes. She couldn't say anything, it caught her off guard.

 _'What did he just say?_ She thought.

 _'He said that we are like the Valkyries'_ The voice said.

"Wh-Why do you say that" She asked with her head down.

"Because, you fight so good, no ordinary man can beat you." He said trying to cheer her up.

"Training is over. I want to be alone now." She said with a cold voice. Hiccup tried to protest bit seen her face he thought otherwise. Astrid, now alone in the forest, had all the time she needed to clear her head.

 _'Why would he say that?'_ She thought.

 _'It's just like Hiccup. He said those words to us right before he left. In fact they were the last word he spoke._ Her voice inside her head said. Astrid sighed.

 _'You know, Hiccup and this Fury have a lot in common.'_ The voice clarified.

 _'What do you mean?'_ Astrid said confused.

 _'You still don't see. First of all, both of them are good smithers. He could repair our axe, the same one that Gobber said it couldn't be fixed. Then we have that flame sword or Inferno, as he was calling it. It's the same one that Hiccup had on his notebook. Also the hair. They have the same hair or did you forget yesterday at the forge.'_ The voice said raising suspicions to Astrid.

 _'Everything you say are just ideas. We don't have evidence to prove what you are saying.'_ Astrid sighed.

 _'Oh, but we do. We have the necklace.'_

 _'What about it?'_ Astrid asked holding her necklace tight.

 _'For five years we have seen many species of dragons. None of them had the same scales, like the one around your neck. However, after all that search, when he were falling from that cliff and Fury saved us what did you see?'_ The voice asked now.

 _'Nothing. I couldn't see anything, everything was black.'_ Astrid said.

 _'YOU STILL DON'T LOOK! You were carried by a dragon. What colour was that dragon's scales?'_ The voice yelled.

 _'Black!'_

 _'Exactly'_ The voice said.

 _'Then, that means that Fury might be..Hiccup!'_

 _'Finally'_ The voice exclaimed.

"Hiccup is Fury." Astrid murmured. She still wasn't sure. She would have to see his dragon to be certain. She rushed towards the village to find him. It was already noon when she arrived at the Great Hall. All her friends were eating and talking. When they noticed her they told her that Fury wanted to participate in their Dragon class after lunch. She agreed to it and asked were was he. Fishlegs pointed to the main table, where Stoick and Gobber were talking with the masked man.

 _'If he really is Hiccup, why would he hide his identity.'_ She thought.

 _'If you were him, and you tried to reason with Stoick the Vast only to get such harsh words from your own father, Would you reveal your identity, right off the bat?'_ The voice said with a calm tone. Astrid didn't respond. She just kept staring at the three men. She saw Gobber holding the complicated fake leg and examining it. After a while Fishlegs and the others got up and started heading towards the exit. Suddenly Tuffnut turned and yelled at Fury to come with them.

At the Academy, everyone were astonished by the masked man and his skills. He tamed every dragon they had including Hookfang and Barf and Belch. He showed some tricks about the Deadly Nadder, that even Astrid didn't knew. The twins were particularly happy since Fury suggested them a new trick to use with their dragon.

"Ok. At first I didn't like you. But now I can see that you are a man of culture as well." Tuffnut said to Fury. Fishlegs dreaded the idea that Tuffnut liked someone, usually that meant that he would blow stuff up with that someone. Hiccup, or rather Fury told Tuffnut that this trick should only be used in an emergency. The blonde boy looked saddened.

"You are pretty good with dragons." Astrid said ignoring the blonde teen's protests.

"Yeah.." Hiccup scratched the back of his head.

"I can see that you like dragons just as much as I do." He continued. Astrid didn't respond she simply touched her necklace and lowered her head. Something that Hiccup noticed. He sighed. It was time.

"Hey" Astrid looked at him.

"Do you want to know where that scale came from." He looked in the eyes. She widened her own eyes at his question. She nodded.

"Come at your training spot right after diner." She nodded again. He began his departure but stopped and looked back.

"Tonight I will show you my dragon." He finished.

Astrid was frozen in place. Tonight she would finally find out if Fury is Hiccup or not. The others were speechless as well. Only Snotlout protested.

"How come and when I ask her to see my dragon she refuses, but when he said it she nodded." He didn't get an answer, in fact he was ignored by everyone.

 **Done. Next Chapter the reveal. Thank you for reading.**


	14. Face from the past

**Hello to whoever will read this. The big Reveal is here! I had a very hard time figuring out how to write this chapter, so if it feels a little forced, it's not your imagination. Also new characters. Hope you enjoy.**

Diner time. Everyone were at the Great Hall eating and drinking. Gobber saw from his seat Astrid leaving early. He turned his focus on Fury. He searched for the masked man but he couldn't find him. He wanted to know if this mysterious man was in fact his apprentice. All the clues were there in front of him. He turned to Stoick, he had to share his thoughts with his friend.

"Hey, Stoick. I was watching this Fury lad and I've been thinking. Doesn't he resemble Hiccup?" The man asked.

"Why do you say that Gobber? You know that Hiccup is dead."

"Actually, we never _did_ find a body so..."

"Gobber. Hiccup is dead." The massive man said.

"You don't know that." Gobber shrugged with his solders.

"Yes I do know it."

"No. You don't."

"Yes I do actually." Stoick said again.

"No. You don't"

"Gobber. Please don't, just don't." The red haired man said closing his eyes.

Outside, in the cold weather, Astrid was walking down the road towards her training spot. She was thinking about her reaction if Fury was really Hiccup. Images of the auburn haired boy kept appearing in her head.

 _'He must be. He must be alive. He came back to help us. That's what he always does, he helps.'_ She thought.

 _'What will you do?'_ The voice asked. Astrid stopped and thought about that question.

 _'I don't know. Maybe I will say "I knew it" and say that I'm happy that he is alive.'_ She said. The voice didn't respond which confused Astrid, before the voice will say something crazy like she liked him. She lost her train of thought when she arrived at the clearing where she trained.

"There you are. I thought you wouldn't come." A voice said from behind her. She turned around and saw Fury holding Inferno up, so that its light could illuminate the path. He gestured for het to follow, she complied and walked behind the masked man.

"What you are about to see must be kept secret." She nodded but since she was behind him he couldn't see it. He turned around and with a determined looked, which could be seen clearly, even though he wore a mask he asked again.

"You will not tell a soul. Got it?"

"Yes." Content with the answer, he continued walking.

Meanwhile, at an unknown location, a slim figure was walking through a deem lighted room. Her heels echoed through the room. She stopped and bowed at the massive figure sitting in a throne made out of bones.

"You asked for me?" Her voice gentle and calm.

"Yes, I want to know what happened in Arendelle." He said with a cold voice. Her gaze never left the floor.

"Dragon Riders. They intervened and stopped our assault." She said biting her lip.

"How many?"

"The reports say three, but they split up. Two of them went North, with their Night Furies, to the Archipelago. The other one rode her red coloured Triple Stryke and went South. Do you want to deal with them?" She said unsure of his answer.

"No. I will send someone to keep an eye on them. In the meantime, send word to the brothers. Tell them to continue without making a fuss." He ordered. The girl walked towards the exit of the room, but before she could leave he ordered her something else.

"Get your _pet_ out of here." He said pointing to a black scaled dragon.

"Come on girl." She said with a higher pitch voice. The dragon woke up and waving her three tails around happily followed her master.

Back on Berk, Astrid was walking behind him. The sun was gone and the moon started making it's appearance. She couldn't understand where she was, but she had a vague idea that she was past the Raven Point. He told her to lower her head and to move with caution. She obliged and walked. When she raised her head, she saw the same cove she found those black scales all those years ago. However, she didn't remembered it been so beautiful. The moonlight shining through the branches, were making the whole area simply breathtaking. The sound of the water was the only noise she could hear. Astrid snapped out of her thoughts, when she saw movement in the distance. Since the only source of light was the moon, she couldn't really figure out what she saw. A low growl, however made it clear what the figure was. Suddenly, something jumped and pinned her down. She couldn't move her arms, when she opened her eyes to see what was holding her, she saw two green orbs looking at her. She could swear that they looked like Hiccup's.

"Easy, bud. She's with me." Hiccup said chuckling under his mask. He put his hand on Toothless' snout and the dragon's eyes instantly dilated. He stepped back freeing the blonde girl, whose heart was thumping so hard she feared that it could be heard. After all she had an image to keep.

"S-So...This is a Night Fury." She said in a low voice not wanting to agitate the creature.

"Yep. Astrid, Toothless." He said introducing the dragon to her.

"Toothless, Astrid." He said again pointing to her. The dragon huffed eyeing the girl.

 _"I don't like her."_ Toothless whispered in dragonese so that Hiccup could understand it.

"He-He is so beautiful." Astrid said holding her necklace.

"Those black scales are so shiny. And those eyes, it's like a could watch them forever. And the wings, I bet he can beat any dragon in flying." She continued gaining the attention of the black dragon.

 _"I like her._ Toothless said making his signature smile.

"Oh Gods! He is so cute!" She exclaimed.

 _'Wait, what? Did just I say that something is cute?'_ She instantly thought. Hiccup watching and listening to the whole thing couldn't contain himself anymore and laughed.

 _'Great, he's laughing at me now for what I said.'_ She thought.

"Glad that you like each other. I was actually anxious for this outcome. But it seems I shouldn't worry. So how it feels to meet a Night Fury?" He asked.

 _'AMAZING!!!'_ The voice yelled at her head.

"It's-It's a... unique experience." She said ignoring the voice. He laughed again.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked a little offended by his reaction.

"There it is. Your Valkyrie persona gaining the control again." He said smirking. She didn't say anything.

 _'Ask him.'_ The voice said.

 _'What if he isn't?'_ Astrid asked.

 _'What if he is?'_ The voice replied. Astrid with a serious look, took a big breath and asked the question that was on her mind for so long.

"Are you Hiccup?"

Hiccup unclipped his masked and revealed his face to her. She froze a wind blew off his hair, making it easier to see his eyes. Those forest green eyes that reflected the moonlight. His hair, longer than she remembered, had still the same auburn colour. He didn't move, he waited for her reaction. He anticipated for her to yell or punch him, but she didn't. She stood there motionless.

 _'It is him. He's back. Hiccup is back!'_ She thought and without realising she ran up to him and hugged him. He was surprised, to say the least, he didn't thought that she would hug him. Finally realising what she was doing, she blushed and punched him in the arm.

"That's for leaving." She stated. Then she punched him again lighter.

"That's for coming back." She said smiling.

"So.. we are good." He asked unsure.

"Yeah, I actually figured it out way back." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Really? And here I thought-" He was interrupted by a whistle. A Night Fury whistle. Hiccup and Astrid looked up and saw Nightwing and George landing. At first the white haired boy didn't see her but when he got closer he could see her blonde hair reflecting the moonlight.

"About time." He said looking at Hiccup.

"Yeah, I thought it was high time to show them who I was." He smirked.

"Anyway, I have good news and bad news." George said.

"The good first." Hiccup answered.

"It seems that Stoick was right and that only Berk, the Outcasts and the Berserkers are at war."

"Ok, what's the bad ones?" Hiccup asked raising an eyebrow.

"The Outcasts are attacking. They will be in the shores in about an hour." George said.

"We should warn the villagers." Astrid said making the boys focusing on her. They nodded and started heading towards the village.

After an hour, Alvin was once again attacking Berk. This time however, they were ready. They had already prepared the catapults and the Riders were in the air. The battle was quick, the Outcasts were driven back to their ships. Only Alvin remained, he had locked weapons with Hiccup, who was wearing his mask.

Toothless had pinned down Alvin's dragon and was watching his friend.

"Why are you attacking again Alvin? Didn't you learn your lesson?" Hiccup asked with a mocking voice.

"Why do you care? If you want to know, my men were attacked from a dragon rider." Alvin said angrily.

"And you think had something to do with it? The Archipelago is full of dragon riders." Hiccup said pushing Alvin back with his sword.

"True. But how many Vikings ride a Night Fury?" Alvin smirked seeing Hiccup's shocked face. He pushed Hiccup and the smaller man stumbled and fall.

"You and your friend will pay for this. After I'm done with you, I will destroy Berk. Hahaha." He laughed aiming his sword to Hiccup's throat. Hiccup looked around. The world stopped moving. Astrid was watching horrified, George was running towards him but he wouldn't make it in time. Stoick was looking at him, he actually had a shocked expression. Finally, Hiccup's eyes fell on Gobber. He couldn't hear what he was saying, thanks to the maniac laugh, but he read his lips.

'Get up Hiccup. Get up and fight.'

For an unexplained reason, Hiccup found enough power to make Alvin release his foot from his stomach. He grabbed Inferno and with a quick motion cut Alvin's arm.

"Leave. Never attack Berk again. These people are under the protection of the Dragon Riders. These people are under _my_ protection." He yelled hitting his torso with his hand.

"Who are you to protect them. They are strangers to you." Alvin said. Hiccup could feel it in his tone, Alvin was smiling thinking that he had the upper hand.

"No. They are not strangers." Hiccup said removing his mask. "They are my tribe!" He said with a determined look. Everyone was shocked to see the _dead_ Hiccup standing in front of them. Alvin was speechless, he didn't imagined that the heir of Berk was actually alive. He retreated while yelling some curses.

 _'Ok.. Let's see how things will go now.'_ Hiccup thought as he saw his father looking at him, frozen in place.

 **Well... I got to say, NOT my best chapter. I just couldn't really figure out how to do it. So I just wrote. This chapter will be uploaded on Monday, but I have been writing it since Tuesday night. If you think I should change something, or you just liked it feel free to tell me.** **Also, If you figured out who that mystery girl and that man was, please tell me. I would like to know, I actually have given you enough context, in my opinion, to found out the identity of at least one of them.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	15. Apologies

**Hello to whoever will read this. Last Chapter wasn't my best work. This one is going to be the Healer and it will try to save the story from certain doom. No particular action, just some phycology and Character Development. Also sorry for not updating sooner, some family fighting and work took all my free time. Hope you enjoy.**

"Hiccup?"

"Hiccup, is it really you?" Stoick the Vast asked. The man in question turned and looked at him. The momentarily locked eyes until Hiccup turned his gaze downwards.

"Yes." The only word that could come out from his mouth. He didn't want to see the reaction of his father. Suddenly, two enormous hands wrapped around his smaller figure. He jolted his head up, he found himself buried in his father beard. It took a second for his brain to process what was happening. His father, the father that had thrown him out, was hugging him. He pushed his bigger torso.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm hugging my son!" He said while embracing him one more time harder, like he was going to vanish and he was holding him there.

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

"What do you mean why, son?" Stoick asked still holding him. Hiccup narrowed his eyes.

"Don't call me that. You said I'm not your son." He said getting free from his hold. Stoick sighed.

"Hiccup, I didn't mean it. I was just angry-"

"Oh, and you thought that it would be a good idea to say something like that to me? To treat like an outcast? To make me choose between my family and my friend?" Hiccup interrupted Stoick, getting furious from his father's words. George put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Hey, it's getting pretty late. How about we get some shut eye, and in the morning we continue this?" He asked wanting to stop the imminent quarrel. Both Hiccup and Stoick nodded. The two Dragon Riders went to the cove. Everyone returned to their house thinking about this new information.

The next morning, the whole village was at the Great Hall. They wanted to know more about Hiccup, something that five years ago would never have happened. When the two men arrived, all eyes were on them. They didn't wear their masks, they had shown this village their faces, so there was any reason to hide them. As they walked towards the main table, Hiccup saw the expressions on some of the Vikings faces. Shock, astonishment and disbelief. They didn't imagined that scrawny little Hiccup would become a heroic dragon rider. The auburn haired boy turned and saw his father sitting in his chair. He motioned for them to come closer.

"Let's start again." Stoick said letting out some air. Hiccup nodded.

"How are you still alive, we thought you died on that island." He said motioning to the exit, clearly pointing to the Dragon island.

"Did you find any body?" Hiccup shrugged his shoulders. He held back his sarcastic side, since that would make things more difficult.

"No, but we never found you. Why didn't you returned?" Gobber asked now.

"And do what? When I left you, you were killing dragons. How could IEVER live in the same place with the person who threw me away just because I stood up for my beliefs." Hiccup said shooting an icy glare at Stoick.

"Besides, I had her _gift_ to take care of." He continued showing his prosthetic leg.

"Yes, you are right Hiccup. But we changed, you saw it when we walked through the village. We have adapted to this new society." Astrid stepped up and talked. She saw his eyes scanning her.

"Oh, yes the changes. You mean MY changes." He yelled at her, which took her by surprise. Stoick raised his head.

"Don't yell at her. She was the one that showed as how to live with the dragons. She was the one that helped everyone, even though she could refuse. She dedicated these past five years of her life, to make Berk a better place. She thought for everything you see around you." He said raising his hands. Hiccup yelled, confusion was the only thing in Stoixk's mind, hearing him laugh.

"Everything you see around you _dad_ have come from the same place." Hiccup said, poison dripping in the word 'dad'. The red bearded chief raised his eyebrow a sigh that gave Hiccup the approval to continue.

"They all came from here." He finished putting his index in his head. That made Stoick realise what his son was talking about. His eyes widened and looked at Astrid. The blonde teen lowered her head, which was the only answer he needed.

"You see. You said that you changed to honour my memory. Well here I am and I don't feel honoured. You treated me like an outcast in the past. And now...now you use _my_ ideas for peace and you do what? You bring war." He yelled at Stoick and Astrid.

"Why? Why lass? Why didn't you tell me." Stoick murmured loud enough for her to hear.

"I'm sorry chief. I thought that I was protecting you from getting more hurt. I'm sorry." Even though she tried to prevent it, her voice cracked. Stoick closed his eyes and turned his head right.

"I'm sorry."He murmured.

"What?" Hiccup asked calming down.

"I'm sorry for what I said. You are right, I am the worst father in the Archipelago. I should have never said those words to you. I'm sorry son." He said looking at Hiccup, who had an emotionless face.

"I don't want your apology. Those words molded me to what I am today. Besides, you think that you can fix everything that I had suffered for fifteen years with those three words? You think that now that you said it everything will be all right? I'm here to stop the war. When that's done, I'm leaving never to return here." He started walking towards the exit, but before he opem the door he said one last thing to his father.

"I refuse your apology." Everyone stood still, no one said anything the aura was heavy. Stoick was frozen in his place with his eyes fixed at the entrance. His son's words echoed through his mind. After a while people started leaving, the still had repairs to do. No one had seen Hiccup for hours, people started thinking that he left, but they were proven wrong when they saw George walking towards the Great Hall.

When he entered, the white haired boy saw Gobber talking to Stoick. He decided that he should help in fixing this relationship. He walked right up to the two men and started talking.

"Chief Stoick, I know that you are truly sorry for the past. I also know that Hiccup was devastated by you actions." The red bearded man lowered his head.

"However, I know Hiccup for five years and if there's one thing that I learned, is that he has a kind heart." He smiled at him.

"He loved the changes that he saw throughout the village.He _will_ forgive you. He just needs time."

"But he said that when the war is over you will leave." Gobber said now with hope in his eyes. George turned to him and smiled.

"Don't worry. I will take his other leg if it means that he would stay." He saw both men smiling.

"Thank you lad. Thank you for helping me." Stoick said hugging the smaller man. When he released him George rubbed his ribs. All three of them laughed.

Meanwhile, in the cove, where Hiccup was watching Toothless and Nightwing playing together, Astrid arrived and sat down next to him. He didn't acknowledge her, he continued watching the two dragons chasing each other. She sighed, his behaviour was actually hurting her, even if she would never admit it.

"Hiccup, I-" She started talking but he stood up and walked away from her. She followed him.

"Hiccup please let me explain." She said. She didn't want to sound too desperate. She was Astrid Hofferson, she didn't beg anyone.

"You still don't get it Astrid. You never did or will." He looked at her she was confused.

"I don't care that you used my ideas. I don't care that you said they were yours. On the contrary, I'm glad that the village changed." He trailed off. She came closer to him.

"Then what's the problem?" She whispered. He sighed.

"Did you their eyes? All those judgemental eyes. They couldn't wrap their heads around the fact that I was Fury." He closed his eyes.

"Even Stoick couldn't believe it. He stood there scanning my every move."

"Hiccup, the Chief is your father. He scanned you because he couldn't believe that you are alive."

"Yeah, he can't understand why the Gods haven't killed me yet." She slapped his face.

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW DIFFICULT IT WAS FOR HIM THINKING THAT YOU DIED." She screamed at him. He smirked.

"Why do you care? You can't understand the pain I felt. You will never feel like an outcast to your tribe, to your family." He breathed out some air.

"I just wish for him to die. He just makes me miserable." She slapped him again.

"Don't you say that ever again. I may not understand been an outcast, but I know how it feels to lose some close to me." She said with a low voice.

"What?! Just because your parents died you think you know pain? You know nothing Astri-" She slapped him again. He looked at her getting annoyed from the slaps.

"I'm sorry that I used your ideas. I'm sorry that I don't understand." She looked at him with deadly eyes.

"If you ever bring up my parents, for whatever reason, ever again. I swear to all the Gods, I will hunt you down and I will make you pay." He stepped back feeling the bloodlust she emitted. She threw him the notebook and walked away from him. She almost cried. Almost, she was Astrid Hofferson, her father always said that Hoffersons never cry, ever.

 _'That idiot. Why did he had to bring them up?'_ She thought.

 _'He isn't the same Hiccup that left Berk, girl he changed.'_ The voice said.

 _'And not for the better.'_ She finished getting angry from his words.

Hiccup, however continued watching the two dragons playing.

 _"Hey, Nightwing. Did you hear what Hiccup and that blonde human were talking about?"_ Toothless asked the older Night Fury.

 _"No. Sorry. I was preoccupied dealing with a rat problem that was bugging me."_ Nightwing said sarcastically.

 _"Hey don't call me rat, you overgrown lisard."_ Toothless snarled.

 _"Really you said that to me. Have you seen your self in the river?"_ The other Night Fury responded.

 _"I have and I'm beautiful."_ Toothless said raising his head up high. Nightwing shook his head negatively. Toothless opened his eyes and saw Hiccup's notebook on the ground, he picked it up and went to his friend. Hiccup snapped out of his daydream, when a snout touched his hand. He looked right and saw his best friend giving him a notebook, his notebook. He took it and with a heavy heart started shuffling the pages. He remembered all his early ideas and smiled. Then he found the part were his diary began.

 _'Did she read this too?'_ He questioned in his mind, even though he already knew the answer. Then he remembered and turned the pages quickly. He finished the whole book and then closed it.

"A page is missing." He said.

 **Done. I actually wanted to make this longer but I was advised, that if I had to I could break the chapter. I first thought that I shouldn't because I want chapter 20 to be the first peek in the storyline, but it seems that it won't be. Anyway, very emotional based chapter, with many of my own personal feelings. Also human greed knows no limits, at first i was happy with 2-3 reviewing, but now I ask you ( If you want) to review. I love seeing you thoughts about this story. Thank you for reading.**


	16. Locating the Problem

**Hello to whoever will read this. This chapter marks the beginning of a new Arc in the story. It starts here and will end at the first MAJOR plot point in my** **story. Hope you enjoy.**

 **!!!ATTENTION!!!**

 **This chapter will have an extremely mature content. Be warned!**

The sound of the sea hitting the wooden planks was enough for anyone to wake up. In the captain's cabin, a beautiful woman was sleeping. Her long black hair were loose and they were wrapping her whole body. Next to the bed a pitch black dragon was sleeping as well. It's three tails were placed next to each other forming one big tail. The woman opened her eyes when a strong wave hit the boat. She got up and opened the door.

"What is happening out there?" She asked the first person she saw.

"Sorry ma'am, but it seems that we are being attacked." A strong looking man saluted and answered.

"Attacked? By who?" She asked getting her sqord and waking her dragon up.

"We don't know." The man said stepping back in order for her to leave and get upstairs. When she opened the door, the sun momentarily blinded her. After a second or two, her vision became clear, she saw a dragon rider with long blonde hair commanding her equally blonde dragon to attack. She narrowed her eyes.

"I know who is attacking us." She said, with the only emotion that came from her words, being that of pure hate.

Back on Berk, Hiccup had just woken up from his sleep. He took a quick bath in the cove's lake and when he returned to the camp George was already up and cooking some fish. The white haired boy so in his friend's eyes that something was wrong. When he finished the fish he went to him and asked him.

"Everyone here still treat me like I'm Hiccup the Useless. You saw them back in the Hall, they couldn't believe that I was Fury. We should have never came, these people will never change." Hiccup said taking a big bite from his food.

"You know that, that wasn't an option. We have to stop any war in order for peace to prevail." George said now.

"Yeah, but I think that this time it will be hopeless." The auburn haired boy said now looking down.

"Hiccup, what's the problem? I've never seen you so down, since..well ever." George asked putting his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You want to know what the problem is? This whole village is the problem. Stoick is the problem. Astrid is the problem... I am the problem." Hiccup yelled motion with his hand at everything he said. George smiled.

"Remember what that weird pirate always said?" The white haired Dragon Rider asked getting both his hands on his friend's shoulders.

"Why is the rum always gone?" Hiccup answered with a confused look.

"..Yes.." George said nodding his head to the right while smirking.

"But he also used to say that _'The problem is not the problem, the problem is your attitude about the problem'_ remember that?" He continued. Hiccup thought for a second and then he remembered it.

"You do remember that he was eaten by a Kraken right?" Hiccup asked now with a smirk. George moved his head around.

"Technicalities." He joked. Both of them laughed.

"Anyway, we should be going to the Academy. I promised Fishlegs that I would show him Nightwing's wing spam. You should bring Toothless too." George said now.

"I will. I want to see their faces when they see two Night Furies." Hiccup smirked. George rolled his eyes and motioned for the dragons to get ready.

In the village, Astrid was eating her own breakfast. She was thinking all night about what happened the night before. She was furious with Hiccup.

 _'Who does he think he is. I can't believe that I felt pity for someone like him.'_ She thought.

 _'You didn't. You felt pity for Hiccup. That was not Hiccup. He is someone else. Hiccup was kind, gentle and funny.'_ The voice said.

 _'You know. You are right. But Hiccup is also right.'_

 _'What do you mean?_

 _'He always says that I am a Valkyrie.'_

 _'Right..'_ The voice said questionably.

 _'Then maybe I should become one. I don't have to feel pity for him or anyone else. I will do whatever I want. Besides, I am a shield maiden.'_ Astrid thought

 _'You do that and everyone that you are close will leave you. You will be alone.'_ The voice said.

 _'Whose side are you on? Besides, I'm always alone.'_

 _'I'm you so I'm on your side.'_

 _'Then don't oppose me.'_ Astrid thought finishing her food and getting ready to go to the Academy, where today she would have to put up not only the twins and Snotlout, but also Hiccup.

At the Academy the twins were fighting, as usual, Snotlout was working out, he wanted to impress Astrid with his muscles. Fishlegs was teaching the young children about the Boulder class dragons, when a whistle echoed through the open building. Everyone looked up and saw two black dots coming closer. The children had their eyes widened, it was their first time seen a Night Fury. When the two dragons landed, they were immediately surrounded by eyes full of amusement and excitement.

"Ok, everyone. As you can see, today we have two guests here. They have come to teach us about Night Furies." Fishlegs said to the kids. Then he looked at Hiccup.

"We only need one Night Fury for our book so.. If you want, you can help me register your dragon, while George is teaching these kids." He said. Hiccup frowned but couldn't answer. George immediately pushed him away so that he could have space to teach.

"Ok, everyone, my name is George and this is Nightwing. Say hello to the children Nightwing." He said and the dragon roared. Hiccup followed Fishlegs to the side of the Academy, where the twins and Snotlout were watching his every move.

"So... you are not dead." Snotlout said crossing his arms. Hiccup shrugged.

"Where is Astrid. I thought she was the head teacher or something." Hiccup asked looking around for the blonde warrior.

"She hasn't come yet. She should be here any minute now." Fishlegs said hastily. His eyes never left the legendary dragon. He was trembling from excitement.

"So this is a Night Fury. The unholy offspring of lighting and death. Oh this is so exciting." He squealed. Toothless eyed him carefully.

 _"Don't worry he means well. He is just happy to finally have the chance to meet one of your kind."_ Meatlug said to Toothless. The black dragon relaxed and let the blonde man touch his wings.

While Fishlegs was geeking out, Snotlout was scanning Hiccup.

"Do you have something to say to me, Snotlout?" Hiccup asked the smaller man.

"Yeah. Just because you returned doesn't mean that you are the heir again. I'm Berk's heir. You are nothing." He said shoving his finger in Hiccup's shoulder.

"If you want to keep your finger, I suggest to take it off of me. Now." Hiccup said with a serious voice.

"Or what?" Snotlout said mockingly. Hiccup narrowed his eyes. He grabbed Snotlout's finger and twisted his arm. The short black haired boy, with his arm behind his back now, screamed from the pain. Tuffnut smiled seeing him in pain. Fishlegs stopped examining Toothless and looked up. Ruffnut was laughing her lungs out. Suddenly a roar was heard. Hiccup looked up and saw Hookfang, eyes turned to slits, and sharp teeth ready to consume him. Just before the dragon could attack, Toothless fired a shot right between the dragon and his rider.

 _"What do you think you are doing?"_ Toothless asked with a snarl.

 _"I'm attacking this man, who is hurting my pet."_ Hookfang asked with an equal snarl.

 _"Your pet? He isn't your pet, he is your rider, your friend."_ Toothless answered. Hookfang laughed.

 _"Just because you need a human to fly doesn't mean that I need. This human is nothing more than just a pet I keep around for entertainment. No dragon should have rider. No dragon should be enslaved by humans."_ He stopped laughing and looked at the Night Fury with a serious look _"However, No dragon should kill a human without cause, and he gave me cause."_ Hookfang said looking back at Hiccup, who was looking at the Nightmare straight in the eyes.

 _"If you hurt him, you are dead."_ Toothless said reading his shot.

 _"Hah, you think you can take me down. I'm the strongest dragon in the island. When, my human becomes the leader then I will become the new Alpha."_ The red dragon said raising it's head.

 _"You are not our leader yet. We still have the council. We won't let you become a tyrant like Her."_ Meatlug said getting between the two dragons, while all the humans were watching.

 _"Well, if he becomes like Her, then I would just end him. Like I did with her."_ Toothless said showing his teeth. Meatlug turned to him surprised.

 _"You are the one? We knew that a Night Fury killed her, but we thought that he died with his rider."_

 _"Nope. Still alive and kicking."_ Toothless said happily. Hiccup let out a sigh and released Snotlout. Hookfang went to his _human_ to help him. Snotlout scratched his dragon's chin and murmured a thank you.

"What is going on here?" A voice came from behind the group. Everyone turned and saw the blonde shield maiden standing there with Stormfly by her side.

"Oh nothing. Just the usual.

Training the younger generation about dragons. Fishlegs freaking out about dragons. Oh and Hiccup humiliating Snotlout." Tuffnut said with a bored voice but got excited about the last part.

"He did not humiliated me. I just helped him learn a new move. That's all. He could never beat me in a real fight trust me Astrid." Snotlout said winking at her. Fishlegs, Hiccup and Astrid rolled their eyes.

"Snotlout provoked Hiccup and paid the price." Fishlegs said smirking. Astrid's eyes fell on the auburn haired boy. She gave him a cold look and wemt to Fishlegs.

"So, you took measurements?" She said with a monotone voice. Fishlegs raised his eyebrow but answered her question. After hearing that he did, she turned to Snotlout.

"Go to Gothi, to take a look at your arm." With a huff he nodded and left. Then Astrid turned to the twins.

"Don't you guys have a class to teach?" She said and Ruffnut dragged her brother to the middle of the Academy, where George was continuing his lesson. Finally Astrid looked at Hiccup.

"Hiccup, I don't want to know why you attacked him but you could at least do it away from the children." She said with a calm voice. Fishlegs and Hiccup looked at each other.

"Ehm, Astrid, are you ok?" Fishlegs asked unsure.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"Well, you usually yell at the twins or Snotlout when they break the rules of the Academy, and fighting is one of the rules." Fishlegs continued.

"Yes, but Hiccup doesn't know the rules and frankly, I don't care what he does, as long as he doesn't interfere with my work or me in general." She said looking at him. Her blue eyes gave the same icy feeling that it used to emitte when she was fifteen. Hiccup chuckled.

"That's the Astrid I remember. The Valkyrie Astrid. The one that cares only about herself."

"Listen up you one legged muttonhead, I had enough of you, if you want to leave, nobody is stopping you. And if there is even a little ounce of humanity or kindness or whatever emotion besides rage and hate, then at least say goodbye to Gobber and Stoick. They are happy that you are alive. If you can't see that, then maybe you are more stupid than the twins and Snotlout combined." She said straight to his face. Hiccup was ready to reply, probably something sarcastic that would trigger her rage. However, before he could speak, George approached the group.

"Oh Astrid, good, I need to talk to you." the white haired boy said. She raised an eyebrow.

"You want to talk to me? Why?" She asked.

"Well. The chief said that if I wanted something, that had to do with Berk's safety then I should talk to you." He said smiling, which changed the atmosphere of the group. She motioned for him to continue, since he said that it was about Berk, he had her full attention.

"Remember how I said that I would go to the other tribes to ask them about their point of view in the war?" He asked and she nodded.

"Well, it turns out that the chief of the Meatheads got inspired by my actions to stop the war and he said that he would contact the other chieftains to meet." He stopped for a minute so that she could understand the situation.

"This meeting will take place here, on Berk, and every tribe from the Archipelago will come. Including the Outcasts and the Berserkers." He finished.

"What?! Why are you telling me this now?! When will they arrive? Why are the Outcasts coming? Does the chief know about this?" She asked in quick succession.

"This is the first time I could talk to you. They will be here in four days. The Outcasts are coming to negotiate a treaty between the three tribes. Stoick was the one who said that he wanted to stop this war, so I think that he would be ok with this." He replied just as quickly as she asked. She sighed. She rubbed her templates and nodded affirmative.

"Yeah, ok I will make the preparations. But if the Outcasts attack. When the Outcasts attack. I want you and your Night Fury to blow them back to their island." She said looking at him.

"Don't worry. You have two Night Fury riders. What could possibly go wrong?" He gave her a reassuring smile. She facepalmed.

Away from Berk, in the deck of a ship, a young warrior, with long blonde hair, was struggling to free herself from her bindings.

"Why did you attack us? Do you have a death wish?" The black hair woman said closing the gap between their faces.

"You think that I would let you roam free after of what you did? You killed her!" She yelled. The black her woman slapped her prisoner.

"You know that I will kill you right?" She said. The blonde haired girl didn't respond.

"Before you perish though, I want you to know that I will hunt down the rest of your precious squadron, including that annoying hooded girl, and I will kill them too." She said with a smile while she motioned for one of the men to bring her sword. The prisoner jerked up trying to attack her but to no avail. Finally she gave up, she looked down.

"That fake arm of yours really pisses me off." The black haired woman said. The prisoner chuckled.

"Yeah, the maker of that arm is a really weird guy. He likes playing with mechanisms and inventing stuff. You should know he's the one that made your sword." She looked up and meet her capturer's eyes.

"Indeed, He will be the last person from your little group that I would kill with this blade. Death by your creation. Kinda poetic, isn't?" She said before she started laughing. The blonde haired girl widened her eyes.

"Wh-" She tried to say, but before she could finish her sentence, the blade had already traveled through her throat and the edge came out from the back of her neck. She coughed blood. Then the black haired woman retracted her sword and with a quick motion of her arm, slashed the remaining throat, decapitating the half dead girl.

The body fell to the wooden deck. The men were frozen from the execution they witnessed. The woman turned her attention to the wounded dragon. She tried to kill her but her own dragon stopped her.

"Let me do it, Eclipse. I have to do it, if we want to have _his_ good will." She said. Eclipse touched noses with the yellow dragon and purred then he stepped back for his rider to do their work. The yellow dragon whined and tried to step back. Before she could escape the blade had already dug a whole in her skull.

"It is done." She exhaled some air.

"Continue with our route. We must find the others and eliminate them. For our Master." She said raising her sword in the air, blood traveling from the blade to her palm and then to the deck of the ship. The men saluted and returned to their stations.

 **Done. Bigger chapter. First things first, I had hit a dead end with Astrid's emotions, so this chapter is like a reboot of her affection towards Hiccup. Also as I said in the beginning, this is a new Arc in the story. In this chapter I wanted to develop the secondary characters a bit more, but then it would become a very big chapter.(Take note for what I had written about them because it's the details that will make this story shine. Hopefully). Lastly if you think that the last part was too bloody or gory please let me know. (The execution was inspired by a video game: Shadow Of Mordor). If you didn't like it please tell, I will decrease the violence. (Characters will continue to die just not so brutally. Personally I don't find it brutal, it was actually a very quick death). Anyway, changing the subject, Next chapter will be the Meeting of Chieftains. I will do some research if there was something similar in the real Viking culture and I will write it down. Thank you for reading.**


	17. Meeting of Friends

**Hello to whoever will read this. I'm always open to reviews and comments (Negative and Positive) But if you want some insight on the story so far (If you can't understand a part of the story or If you want a confirmation about something or You just have an idea that you don't want to be seen in the comments. You can always send me a PM). Obviously, I won't reveal something that hasn't been written and that I believe is important to the plot. You just have to be patient and read the chapters. Back to the chapter. The meeting of the chieftains. I searched the internet for information about chieftain gatherings, but came out empty-handed. Maybe I didn't search hard enough. Who knows. If you have any information about Viking gatherings, apart from the Thing, please tell me. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

A cloud of dust and smoke was blocking the sunlight from reaching the ground. Darkness had engulfed the earth. The sound of a wolf's howl echoed through the air. From the dispersed rays of the sun, a figure could be seen walking through the charred soil. His spear digging the ground leaving holes to the damaged earth and from these holes a raven would appear and fly straight to the sky.

The figure stopped and looked at his feet. A broken blade, with a peculiar handle and green liquid coming from the inside, was laying there. Next to it black feathers were scattered. Suddenly, the sound of thunder was heard and a bolt of lightning hit a nearby tree. The figure looked around searching for the source of the sound. A mountain appeared through the fog.

At it's base there was a forge emitting light and heat. When the image became clearer, buildings could be seen standing in the summit. A lighting bold escaped from one of the buildings headed straight for the figure.

An old man, who had many names but the village was calling Seer, woke up from his sleep. He would always see visions in his slumber. However, this one was puzzling. Usually he could understand what the Gods were telling him, but this time he couldn't find any meaning to his dream.

"So our two visitors will have an impossible task to get through. However, what's the meaning of the rest? Oh, Great Father, Odin please show me more. What does your message mean. I can't understand it. Please give me another sign." The Seer raised his hands in the sky.

"Is the raven and the wolf in danger?" He asked without receiving any answer.

The four days passed quickly. Hiccup and George had become the two teachers of the Strike class dragons in the Academy. All the kids loved them, especially Brenna. She figured out that Toothless was the one that saved her and she showed her gratitude by petting him and feeding him fish. The dragon accepted her love and instantly liked her. When the girl introduced her dragon, a navy blue Nadder, Toothless became very protective of the young dragon.

Of course there were those who didn't like them. Snotlout and his follower, Gustav, were always arguing with Hiccup about his knowledge. This didn't stop in the Academy. Apart from the small Viking, Hiccup had to deal with Spitelout. The older man always searched for a chance to humiliate the auburn haired man. He had a plan, which in the past five years had worked perfectly, but now, with Hiccup's return everything could be lost. His son's chance to become chief. Im truth, if Snotlout became chief, then _he_ would have all the authority. No one would question him, not even the other tribes. His goal was clear, he had to get rid of Hiccup again.

The first guest have arrived. Stoick and Snotlout were at the plaza to welcome them. It was Mogadon the Meathead, chief of the Meathead tribe, and his son Thuggory.

"Welcome Mogadon. Did you have a good flight?" Stoick asked embracing the equally large man.

"Yes Stoick. The weather was good. The Gods want this meeting to take place." The chief of the Meatheads replied. Snotlout, motivated from his father, stepped forward and introduced himself.

"Welcome chief of the Meatheads. I'm Snotlout Jorgenson, heir to the throne of Berk." He said raising his chest. The large man looked down and met the eyes of the smaller man. He smiled and moved aside to show his son.

"This is Thuggory, my son and heir." He said pointing to a large teen with blonde hair and yellow eyes. After the introduction, Stoick showed the chief of the Meatheads his temporary house and went back to the plaza where another esteemed guest had arrive.

This time it was Big-Boobied Bertha, the chief of the Bog-Burglars, with her daughter Camicazi. The two strong female warriors waited for Stoick to appear, and when he did, they both challenged him. It was their thing. Every time Stoick and Bertha would meet, they would have a duel. However, the Berkian chief didn't have the time, since behind the Burglars, two figures were approaching the plaza.

Dagur the Deranged, chief of the Berserkers, and his sister Heather had landed on Berk. The atmosphere was tense, everyone waited for Stoick's reaction. It was no secret that the red bearded man disliked the Berserk chief. The awkwardness disappeared when Heather spoke.

"Greetings, chief Stoick. My brother and I thank you for your... welcome. We came because we want the same thing as you do. Peace." The black haired girl said. The Berkian chief looked at her but it was Bertha who spoke.

"You are Heather right? Dagur's sister." She said. Heather nodded, she tried to speak but was stopped when Snotlout tried to flirt with her. She immediately reached for her axe, which she pointed to the smaller man's throat. Snotlout laughed nervously stepping back from the angry girl. Both Bertha and Camicazi smirked and moved their head approvingly. Stoick showed them their houses and went to the docks were he would have to welcome his most difficult guest. Alvin the Treacherous.

Stoick saw the ships approaching. He knew that Alvin wouldn't come flying, the black beared man couldn't trust the dragons enough to mount them. That been said, his distrust to humans was bigger. When the ships came closer, Stoick could see that the Outcast chief had brought all his ships. When the main ships docked and Alvin set foot on earth the two men kept staring at each other. Snotlout, having a good thought for once, left the two men alone. The tension between the two 'mountains' could be cut with a sword. With no words Stoick showed the way to a burned house were Alvin would stay.

Hiccup was at the Great Hall preparing his speech. It was decided the night before that he should start this meeting. At first Stoick wanted him to be by his side as his heir. But Snotlout's and Spitelout's disagreement stopped him. They said that since the auburn haired boy wasn't the heir anymore, he couldn't be in the meeting and that Stoick had already decided about his heir. Hiccup, himself, didn't want to be next to his father. He didn't even want to be at the meeting. However, Stoick insisted on having him there and so George thought that Hiccup should represent the Dragon Riders. After a lot of convincing he finally agreed to do it. Now he had to a speech to say and, most importantly, he had to persuade the other two tribes to peace.

After some time, Stoick asked for the Chieftains to assemble in the Great Hall.

"So first things first, we have to say that since the other chieftains declined the offer to come here, at this meeting, they will have no opinion or right to one. Everything we say and agree here, including economical agreements, will only apply to the Meathead, the Bog-Burglars, The Outcasts, The Berserkers and the Hairy Hooligans." Hiccup started pointing to each chief at the end.

"So let us begin. My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and I will represent the Dragon Riders." He continued.

"I'm sorry lad but we all ride dragons. Aren't we all dragon riders?" Mogadon said curiously. Hiccup smiled and looked at the man.

"Yes you all ride dragons. However, the world outside the boundaries of the Archipelago is vast. And in the big world, a city exists, where the sole purpose of its citizens is peace. The city is called Atlantis and its protectors are called Dragon Riders. It's not a title granted easily, so believe when I say that I'm the best Rider inside the room, no inside the Archipelago." He answered proudly gaining the attention and respect from the others chiefs as well as his father's, not that he needed it.

The meeting was long and boring. After several hours the chieftains agreed to continue the next morning with a clear head. Everyone went to their respective houses. Hiccup went to the Academy to get Toothless, he had let the dragon stay at the building in order for the young children to get accustomed to him. When there, ye saw Astrid and the other teen talking. Fishlegs motioned for him to join. Even though he was tired, he found the strength to walk and talk to them. The twins were talking about ways to improve their tricks. Fishlegs and Snotlout were listening and laughing with Tuffnut's ideas. Astrid was sitting there, not speaking to anyone, just like a sculpture. After a minute, Heather came along. She looked at Hiccup and his armour, which he never took off. Her eyes scanned him from head to toe and when he realised that he was been examined he asked her the reason. She didn't say anything, she just hugged him and thanked him. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Hea-Heather what are you doing?" Fishlegs asked in confusion. The twins teased making sounds and comments about this. Snotlout couldn't believe that Hiccup got the girl, that _he_ flirted with, to hug him. Even Astrid was taken aback from this. She was watching from the corner of her eyes the whole interaction. Hiccup tried to get free, when he did he asked why did she hugged and thanked him.

"Because you saved me from those monsters." Heather said. Hiccup looked confused.

"Oh come on. I know that you ride a Night Fury. Chief Stoick told me." She continued. He thought for a second and then laughed. The girl stepped back and the other watched with attention. This was the first time the heard him laughed, since he came back.

"Tell me, did I ever tell you my name or showed you my face?" Hiccup asked. Astrid and Fishlegs understood the situation and relaxed. Heather, on the other hand, nodded negatively.

"I'm not the one who saved you Heather of the Berserker tribe. He is." Hiccup said pointing to Nightwing, who had just arrived. Heather turned around and saw the familiar Night Fury. The dragon remembered her and rushed to her.

"Hey, thank you for saving me." She whispered to the dragon's ear. Her eyes traveled up, to the dragon's rider. George dismounted and looked at her. His black eyes locked with her emerald ones. No one spoke. Fishlegs coughed snapping the two out of dream world. Heather smiled and, while fixing her eyes above her ear, she thanked George. The white haired boy smiled and motioned with his hands for them to join the others.

"So Hiccup when are you going to teach us that rolling fireball trick you told us? I want to blow some stuff up!" Tuffnut asked. Everyone rolled their eyes. They all talked about their dragons and the Academy. Heather said that back in Berserk island they have a similar Academy. After she caught up with everyone, she hugged Astrid and said goodbye to all the other. Before she got up she took a quick glance at George. He was talking to Fishlegs, who saw her watching, and she left the group.

After her departure, Tuffnut decided that it would be fun to mock Fishlegs.

"So Fishface, it seems that your Heather has a new man in her life." He said.

"What do you mean Tuff? She was never mine. Just because she talked to George doesn't mean she likes him." Fishlegs said getting a red hue in his cheeks. Tuffnut nodded while scratching his chin. George laughed at the remark, saying that he couldd never do something with Heather.

"When I become Chief I will marry someone from the village." He said with a smirk.

"Not even in your dreams Snotlout." Astrid said picking up on his comment.

"Yeah, Snotface. Get real man you can't have Astrid. She is still hung up to Hiccup." Tuffnut said getting a beating from the blonde warrior. Hiccup laughed, getting a death stare from her.

"Why are you laughing. You think that he is right. Maybe I need to beat you too." She threatened. Hiccup raised his hands defensively.

"Woah. Relax Valkyrie. I was just laughing at your reaction. Why would you get so agitated from Tuffnut?" He asked. She relaxed and sat down.

"Yeah, everyone knows that whatever Tuffnut says is either stupid or wrong." Fishlegs remarked, the blush leaving his face. Everyone went back to their homes after some time. Hiccup and George went to the cove getting ready for the meeting in the morning.

A knock on the door echoed through the empty house. Big footsteps could be heard from the inside. When the door opened, Stoick the vast appeared. He was truly surprised by his visitor. The Seer, the one who never left his cabin, was at his doorstep. He immediately stepped aside for the wise man to enter.

"The Gods spoke to me. We are in danger from an unseen force." He said while entering.

 **Done. Just a quick chapter. While I was writing this down I got a review that I want to answer publicly.**

 **t** **om80** **: 1.( He asked if the girl from last chapter was important to George and Hiccup) Well, she does know them. Anything else will reveal the mystery.**

 **2.( He also said that he disliked that i didn't used their names.) It's true that I continuously used the black and yellow hair as theur identification. It kinda ruined the chapter. I see that. I will try to use different words ( or in some cases even their names, if it's not actually important to the plot,). I thank you for you review.**

 **Now to everyone. Please tell me your thoughts and ideas. Thank you for reading.**


	18. Meeting of Enemies

**Hello to whoever will read this. We are approaching the first climax of the story so be prepared. Hope you enjoy.**

The next day, the chieftains talked about how they will proceed. There were some disputes about the trade lines, which got ugly really fast, but Hiccup, as a neutral party, took charge and solved the problems. Stoick could only admire his son. He felt ashamed, all this time he tried to change Hiccup into someone in his image. It turned out that he, and all the Archipelago, just needed his true self. He watched, as his son talked with confidence and authority about the peace that they could achieve, if they laid down their differences. After his speech, the chieftains thought hard but didn't acknowledged. Suddenly, Heather stood up.

"I want peace. I won't rest until we can achieve it. Then I will protect it with all my Berserker might." She promptly said, making a fist and hitting her heart with it. Soon, all the other heirs, apart from Snotlout, followed her and saluted Hiccup. Stoick watched with pride and quickly stood up and said that Berk wants peace. The chiefs, looking at each other, nodded and followed the red bearded man's actions. Hiccup looked around him. He could feel more proud for himself, he just ended a war, without the need to fight. Scanning the room, his eyes fell on Alvin, who hadn't gotten up.

"I see what you are trying to do boy, but it won't work. You want to make my tribe lower its guard and then.. you will strike. Not gonna happen." Alvin said seeing the others.

"However, it seems that I would be at a disadvantage if I attacked Berk, now that it has all these allies. Rest assured that I won't attack. But I won't join your little fake alliance." He said mockingly. The chieftains of the other tribes anticipated such reaction and they agreed.

"Now that the Archipelago is at peace. It time to celebrate it!" Stoick boomed out. His voice echoed in the vast walls of the Great Hall.

The sun had just set and the Vikings had already started celebrating. It wasn't hard for them. They would find whatever excuse, if it meant drinking and eating all night. Hiccup didn't particularly liked it, which was another thing that made him non-viking. He did, however, wanted to see all the different people celebrating. When he entered the Hall, the music filled his ears. He could see at the center of the room, where several hours ago the meeting took place, all the chiefs drinking and laughing. He stood there admiring the view.

"You've done it. You finally brought peace to your homeland." A voice coming from behind him said. He looked back to see his white haired friend smiling.

"Yeah.." He said touching his stomach.

"But I didn't know it would make me starve." Hiccup said smiling. George laughed and pointed him to the table with the food. Then he returned to the table where all the Berkian teen were. After Hiccup got a plate full of meat he started heading towards the same table, when something stopped him.

He looked down at his stomach, seeing a wooden staff hindering his movements. He turned around and saw the face a man he wished he could avoid. Alas, the Gods were cruel. One of the most obnoxious people ever walking on this earth was in front of him. Mildew, a village elder and everyone's pain.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked with his distinct voice. Hiccup couldn't keep his sarcastic side at bay and answered.

"Well, I was gonna sit down over there and enjoy my meal and the evening. But it seems that both of them were ruined." He said with a smirk.

"You? You want to eat with us? Don't be naive. You can't!" He said raising both his voice and staff. Hiccup looked at him confused, Mildew loved the expressions the auburn haired boy had and continued.

"You were exiled from the tribe. The law forbids you from joining any group. You are an Outcast. Not that you weren't before. Now it's just official." He said closing the gap between them. Hiccup didn't answered. Mildew turned to the villagers.

"For years you were the bane of our existence. You would walk out of your house and all you would bring was destruction. You were useless, no one wanted you and yet you stayed. It seems you are stupid as well, since it took you fifteen years to leave us in harmony." The old man continued.

"Harmony? Harmony? Five years of war. You call that Harmony. Maybe you are the stupid one, old man since you can't understand the difference between war and peace." Hiccup answered angrily. Mildew looked at Stoick, who hadn't said a word. Spitelout stood up and looked at Hiccup smirking.

"Mildew is right you can't eat with us _boy_. Go eat somewhere else." He said, giving the same emphasis on the word 'boy' as he did all those years ago. The teens protested. Tuffnut in particular called Spitelout stupid, because they have already eaten with Hiccup. The dark haired man smirked and looked at the blonde male.

"Oh. It is true that you have eaten with this traitor. However, at the time, he had his mask on. Even after he revealed his identity to us, we were too busy with the meeting to deal with him. Now that this is settled, we can return to his situation and deal with him." Spitelout said looking at the table, where the chiefs were. Stoick didn't take his eyes from his plate. There was a murmur between the other chieftains. Most of them agreed that Hiccup, since he was banished, should leave. Stoick had enough, he stood up, his massive size overshadowed everyone in the room.

"This is outrageous. Hiccup is my son. He has the right to eat with us." The red beared man said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at their chief. Alvin laughed, his voice got the attention of the whole room.

"He has no right to eat with us. He may be your son, but you exiled him remember Stoick? He doesn't belong to any tribe. Even at the meeting, he introduced himself not as a Viking, but as Dragon Rider." The black beared man said with authority. Hiccup looked around, the only thing he could see was those eyes. The same eyes that used to haunt his dreams. He couldn't take it. He just walked to a table in the corner of the room with his head low, not wanting to see those eyes again. He sat down and started eating. Every bite was harder than the previous one. He couldn't push the food down his mouth, it was like a knot was formed in his throat. He heard someone sitting opposite of him, he raised his head and he was met with the familiar white hair. Instantly he smiled and continued eating.

Astrid was with the group watching the two Riders talking, from the corner of her eyes. She didn't approve of this ridiculous law.

 _'Even thought he is stupid, obnoxious, sarcastic and wrong at many things. That doesn't mean he deserves such treatment.'_ Astrid thought to herself.

 _'Besides, if we go there and play it cool, it would mean that we have made the first step'_ The voice said.

 _'What step?'_ The blonde girl wondered.

 _'The first step in building a good relationship with him. These four days showed me that the old Hiccup is still there. He just needs help.'_ The voice answered. Astrid couldn't answer, her feet had already started their course. Before she realised it she had already walked up to them and sat down.

 _'Please don't ask. Please don't ask.'_ She kept saying inside her head. Hiccup looked at her and smiled, then he noticed movement from behind her. Seeing his emerald eyes diverting their gaze from her, she turned around to see what he was looking. Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut were heading their way, with their food in their hands.

 _'Thank the Gods I'm not the only one. Now they will think that we all support Hiccup not just me.'_ She thought.

 _'Well. We were the first ones to come._ The voice remarked.

 _'Shut up. We are not the first. George is.'_ Astrid answered quickly.

 _'Doesn't count.'_ The voice said. Astrid wanted to continue arguing, mainly because it would take her mind off his continuous stare, but a voice snapped her back in reality.

"Look! He has poisoned the mind of our next generation. They have no respect for the laws. He is to blame, he should be punished." Mildew said seeing the teens eating with the auburn haired boy. The other heirs stood up. Mildew watched them as they followed the action of the group. Thuggory, Camicazi and Heather sat down with Hiccup. Thuggory, being the oldest of them all, addressed the old man.

"I respect your age old man. But you have to understand that your war has past down to us. Normally we would pick the Viking side. But this man right here has given us a third option. Peace. I, Thuggory of the Meathead tribe, declare Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third as a legendary Hero. His name shall echo through the ages, next to Sigurd and Ragnar." The Meathead heir declared gaining shouting and applause from the men in the Hall.

"Hero? Hero? Don't make me laugh boy. This worthless piece of meat, a Hero? Don't make him fool you just because his appearance changed. He is still that useless kid he used to be. He can't do anything right. He is a calamity to our world. Everyone he came close to suffered. Even his own mother thought that getting devoured by a dragon was better, than being near him." Mildew yelled. Silence engulfed the Great Hall. Many turned to Stoick, expecting a reaction, since his wife was off limits. The Berkian chief kept his gaze in the table. Others, looked at Hiccup, wanting to see his reaction. Before the young Dragon Rider could answer the old man. Spitelout intervened with a surprising low voice.

"My sister, your mother, was a disgrace to the family name. Our parents were thrilled when Stoick came and asked for her hand in marriage. They thought that had been liberated from her. Valka was... A lot like you. A dreamer, an idealist, a fool. By saving your life, it gave it value, something that you ignored and continue to do so. You are not worthy of her life. You should return it." Spitelout said straight to Hiccup's face. Astrid, George and all the others were frozen from his words.

 _'How can he say these things to him? She was his sister.'_ Astrid thought getting angry at the man in front of her. She tried to speak up but was stopped by Hiccup. The auburn haired man walked slowly towards his uncle. His eyes were covered by his hair, but George had a feeling that things would turn south.

"Astrid get Mildew out of here. When Hiccup finishes with Spitelout and sees Mildew... Let's just say that no God will save him." George said to the blonde warrior, she nodded and dragged the old man to the corner with the rest of the group. All eyes were on the two men at the center of the room. Hiccup looked at him.

"You can say whatever you want about me. You can say anything about my friends, provided that you can endure the consequences. However, you CANNOT say anything about my mother or the way she lived. Because you were related to her, I will let this one time slide. If you ever mention her name with disrespect again. I swear to all the Gods, Valhalla or Olympus, that I will make you suffer." Hiccup's look was deadly. Spitelout, feeling the bloodlust the boy emitted, stepped back. Hiccup walked out of the Hall, leaving everyone dazed. Astrid understanding how he felt, she followed him. George sighed gaining the attention of the others. Heather asked what just happened. The white haired boy refused to answer and so she asked another question. She wanted to know how he met Hiccup and how he was.

Everyone started to leave after their mood was killed. The teens decided to go to the Academy to hear George story. They really wanted to know more about their friends. While Astrid was walking towards the familiar cove, where she knew he would be.

No one was walking at the village. All of them were sleeping. Only a figure walked the empty streets. When he arrived at his destination, he knocked. Big footsteps could be heard from the inside. When the door opened, Alvin the Treacherous smirked.

"What took you so long? Is everything ready?" He asked the hooded man.

"Yes. Everyone's mind would be at him. They won't suspect a thing. Not after my brilliant performance of course." The hooded man said raising his hands to reveal his face.

"Excellent, Mildew. Now all we have to do is wait and Berk will fall." Alvin said.

 **Done. Longer chapter. You are welcome. Next one will be about how are two heroes meet. It will also be the prologue for the first climax. If you liked the chapter or think that something is wrong or that I could do it better please tell me. Anyway, Thank you for reading.**


	19. How to make a Friend

**Hello to whoever will read this. Here is the long awaited chapter about George's past. I wanted it to be a big one so you would have probably waited a week or so. Also the story would be narrated by both George and Hiccup( That is why it's in the third person) . Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

"So. Here we are at the Dragon Academy. Me, my sister, Fishlegs, Thuggory, Camicazi and Heather. We are waiting to hear George's story. We are all curious and since Heather asked him, we want to here his answe-"

"Tuffnut, what are you doing?" Heather asked.

"Narrating." Tuffnut said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Eh, Ok, Why?" Heather asked.

"Well... I was thinking. Thuggory said that Hiccup is a hero right? What does every hero has? A story!" He exclaimed. The others were confused.

"It's quite simple. Hiccup gets a story and people read his story. So when someone in the future write this epic story. He will have my narration to help him remember what he wrote. It's genius!" Tuffnut raised his hands in the air.

"Bro, if someone writes Hiccup's it will be only about him. We would be the minor characters, who get only a line or two. Besides, if he forgets what he just wrote, he can just look back to his story." Ruffnut said to her brother.

"Can I begin? Gods!" George said getting frustrated. Meanwhile, Astrid had just arrived at the cove and found a depressed Hiccup staring at the lake. She approached him and sat down next to him. He glanced at her and returned his eyes at the water.

"So..." She said.

"Why Astrid?" He said.

"Why what?" Astrid asked confused.

"Why did you come. I want to be alone. Like always." Hiccup said placing his head in his legs.

"I know how you feel Hiccup. I really do, and don't say that I don't or I will hit you so hard that you will return to Atlantis." She joked. Hiccup smiled.

"You do know. I'm sorry that I said those things." The auburn haired boy apologized.

"Apologie accepted." She said smiling.

"Can you please leave me?" He asked.

"I don't think that you should be alone right now. You need someone to help you release whatever is inside you." The blonde warrior said placing a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off.

"I don't need help. I'm fine. I can deal with it _alone_." He said giving emphasis on the last word.

"Through the years I realised that I'm always alone, so I've learned how to deal with my emotions. Trust me, give me a few minutes and I will be like before." He finished.

 _'Cold and distant'_ Astrid thought looking down at the grass.

 _'This is your chance to change him back to the real Hiccup. We need to distract him from his depression. We need to show him that he is not alone.'_ The voice inside her head said. Astrid, after a moment of thinking, found a question that would show him that he isn't alone.

"Hiccup can I ask you something?" She said looking at the auburn haired boy. Hiccup turned his head and nodded.

"Well...I actually wanted to know... How did you met George." She asked. Hiccup raised his eyebrows.

"It's just that you two seem close, and I wanted to know how you two meet." She said quickly. She saw his lips smiling, he clearly remembered something nice, which took him from the dark place he was in.

"Well, it's a long story." He said smiling.

 _"The story begins many years ago, in a land far away from here, where houses were built with stone, and large buildings always hid the sun from the road. A young orphaned child lived there. He was always pickpocketing the unsuspected people in the streets. His hands were small and soft so his victims couldn't feel anything. His hair on the other hand, always attracted the attention. White as the snow, his hair had betrayed him more than once. When he could get away from the guards, he always return to the same place, he learned over the years to call home. The dungeons beneath a gladiator arena. The child actually belonged to a wealthy man, who had the "kind" heart to protect the child from the dangers of the streets._

 _All that the child could remember about his parents was an image of his father holding a sword up in the sky and blood dripping from the edge. His mother, with a bow in hand, was crouching in front of dragon._

 _When he didn't steal from the people, he was always training with the various gladiators that lived with him in the dungeons. At the age of 14, he already had mastered everything that he could learn from them. The old man seeing the opportunity, he threw the teen at the arena. There, the child had gained the attention of a certain young man._

 _'Bring that child to me.' The young man ordered. After the fight, guards escorted him to a luxurious chamber. Everywhere he turned his head, the image of an eagle could be seen_ _. In the middle of the room, there was a large chair with bronze eagles at the side. A young man sat on that chair._

 _'My name is Brutus Marcus Octavian. Son of Augustus Octavian, your Emperor. And I want you to come to Roma and fight for me in the Colosseum.' The young man said to the teen. Instantly the child bowed his head and nodded in agreement. Who would say no to the son of the Emperor. So the child traveled to Rome and after many months, he started making a name for himself by killing lions, tigers and other gladiators. Soon his nickname echoed through the massive building._

 _'Alba Lupus' 'Alba Lupus' 'Alba Lupus'_

 _He had become Brutus' bodyguard. He followed him everywhere. He wore a helmet that had the image of a wolf to cover his face, which is the source of his nickname. His life was improving drastically, he even found someone to care for. A young girl, a year older than him, with hair dark like coal and a face so beautiful that even Venus would want. She was from a rich family, which made things difficult for both of them, since she was also interested in the boy. The teen never gave up, whenever a chance presented to him, he would ask her father for his permission to marry his daughter. The father fearing the humiliation, continued to reject the boy. He wanted his only daughter to be well taken care of. So he decided that it was time to find her a husband. Hearing this, the teen went to Brutus for help. The young man, wanting to have his bodyguard owe him, went to the father and asked to see the daughter._

 _When Brutus saw the young girl he froze. Her beauty was breathtaking, she could make empires rise and fall. Forgetting his original plan, Brutus demanded that the girl becomes his. The father thrilled by the offer, agreed without a second thought. The girl on the other hand, found it wrong. Obviously, she knew who Brutus was and who his bodyguard was as well. Unfortunately, her word had no value, she had already been promised to the Emperor's son. Many days past and Brutus realised that he had to get rid of his bodyguard. In order to do so he organised a spectacle. As an excuse, he used his father's victory over some barbarians. Several days before the event, Brutus summoned his bodyguard in his chamber._

 _'Tell me George how long have you been my bodyguard?' Butus asked his bowed warrior._

 _'Over six months, sir' The teen replied formally._

 _'And over those six months, how many times have I told you to call me sir only when others are around?' Brutus said smiling._

 _'Many time Brutus' George said raising his head. Both Brutus and George laughed. But the Emperor's son quickly stopped._

 _'My father is losing power in the Senate. Unless I do something everything will be lost.' He said. George stopped laughing as well and got serious._

 _'I don't know much about politics. But I know that if you become the emperor, then everything will become better. You always say that there is much corruption in the Senate and that someone should do something. Well I believe that you should take action, knowing that I would be behind you supporting your every move.' George said. Brutus hugged him._

 _'Thank you but you support is not enough.' Brutus said making George confused._

 _'I need someone else. Someone who could help me in my darkest times and who would be there in my brightest. I need a woman in my life to help me grow as a man.' Brutus said looking straight to George's eyes._

 _'I agree. Honestly, with all those women who visited your bed, I was getting worried that you might die from overexhaustion.' George joked._

 _'Well to be honest I have already found someone. She is the most beautiful woman in the word and she is mine.' Brutus said, emphasizing in his last words, before he moved to the side door. He opened it and from it the black haired girl emerged. George's mind had stopped working. The girl he wanted was now in front of him, in the hands of his friend._

 _'What?? What is going? Brutus you know that this is the girl I told you about? Why is in your arms?' He asked in quick succession. He turned to the girl._

 _'Callisto, what are you doing? Why are you with Brutus?' He asked in disbelief._

 _'You weren't wrong when you told me that she was beautiful. The moment I saw her I fell for her.' Brutus said regaining George's attention._

 _'Brutus!' George yelled, at that moment several guards entered the room._ _Before he could react, he was already held back by two enormous men._

 _'Why? I thought you were my friend? Why?' George said with his head down on the ground._

 _'Friend? Friend? Don't make me laugh. You were never my friend. You belong in the dirt, while I belong in the marble. So does she.' Brutus said while running his hand in Callisto's pale face. Anger built up inside George. He freed himself from his restraints and attacked Brutus._

 _'I'm gonna kill you Brutus! I swear it to all the Gods on Olympus. I will not rest until I see you die.' George threatened while been tackled by more guards._

 _'Take him to the dungeons with the rest of the filth. At the games, he will rest.' Brutus said smirking. The days pasted and the long awaited games began. Everyone wanted to see George fight in the arena. Rumors that he attacked Brutus with no reason traveled fast in the ears of the people. The emperor, himself, gave the order for the first gladiators to emerge. After many deaths, it was time for George to appear at the Grand Stage. The iron door opened and he started walking slowly towards the balcony were Augustus Octavian was. Images from his first fight appeared in front of him. He raised his hand and yelled the familiar phrase._

 _'Ave Imperator, morituri te salutant'_

 _A gate from the other side of the arena opened and instantly smoke came out. George turned around and heard a growl._

 _'Today. We honour my father and his victory. I couldn't decide how to do it, so I found one of the most deadliest creatures on earth to fight this_ _man right here.' Brutus said pointing to George. From the smoke a figure emerged. It's white eyes contrasted it's black scales. With a powerful swing from the creature's wings, the smoke dispersed. George could clearly see now that he would have to fight a dragon. He looked up to Brutus._

 _'The dragon may be in chains, to prevent him from escaping. However, his teeth and claws still remain. This gladiator attacked me, so he will die in the arena, were he belongs. Since I'm merciful, I allowed him to keep his belongings.' Brutus claimed. George smirked. Being the bodyguard of the Emperor's son, meant that he had to travel to many regions, where he learnt many skills and acquired many things. He drew his sword and started moving towards the beast. As the distance between him and the dragon shortened, the dragon never stopped trying to escape. It seemed like he didn't care about the approaching human and the threat he possessed. His only concern was the chain, that was wrapped around his leg. When George was close enough to see the scale pattern in the dragon's nose, the dragon looked at him and they locked eyes. Instantly, George understood that the dragon wanted to live. He wanted to fly out of here. He wanted to be free. He lowered his weapon, the dragon's eyes never left his. After a moment of complete silence, Brutus ordered for the death of both. All the gates of the arena opened and from them dozens of soldiers emerged. The dragon looked around, seeing the vast increasing number of humans, he took a defensive stance with George in the middle._

 _Seeing this, Brutus yelled for the execution to begin._ _People gasped when they saw the dragon protecting George. The beast shoot several shots at the soldiers, but with his leg chained up he couldn't move around so they were sitting targets for the archers. The dragon turned to George and crowed, the white haired boy understood what the dragon tried to tell him and he raised his sword. With a quick swing of his sword, George was able to cut the chain and set the dragon free. Feeling the metal leaving his leg, the dragon raised his wings for cover. He looked at George again and motioned for him to follow him. George, realising that he had no other option, climbed the dragon. Everyone froze. Someone had just climbed a dragon. Brutus stepped away from the balcony and returned to his seat. Next to him, Callisto was watching the white haired boy trying to stay on the dragon, which was extremely difficult with the many arrows that were approaching them. She couldn't see him die, she went to Brutus and begged for him to stop. The emperor's son, wanting to please her order his men to stand down._

 _George, realising that this was his only chance, motioned for the dragon to fly towards the balcony were she was. The dragon did as he was told and flew right up to the girl. Brutus seeing this as betrayal ordered for her execution as well. The white haired boy grabbed the black haired girl's arm and pulled her in his arms. Brutus_ _furious yelled for a bow, instantly he was given one. He aimed and fired._

 _George, Callisto and the dragon were high in the clouds, she put her arms around his waist and positioned her head in his shoulder._

 _'Thank you.' She said_.

 _'For you I would do anything.' He said. Suddenly she felt weak and let go of him. The dragon feeling the shift in weight, instantly went for a landing. On ground, and upon further inspection, George found out that Callisto had been shot in the leg. She was barely conscious when she asked for him to come closer. He did as asked and tried to listen to what she had to say, while simultaneously he tried to find something to stop_ _the bleeding or else she would die._

 _'I don't feel so good. Please stay with me.' She said feeling that he tried to leave. He nodded and she closed her eyes while holding her hand. When he tried to move, he felt her grip tightening and he stopped. The dragon approached he face and licked her cheek. She opened her eyes._

 _'You know he is more beautiful than I thought... His wings are as dark as the night... I like that... I like him... I like you' She said closing her eyes. George fearing for the worst he panicked and tried desperately to wake her up. He screamed and yelled at her without a response. Finally, realisation hit him and he bursted in tears, his life as he knew was no more. The girl he like was no more. He had nothing anymore. He continued to cry for hours, until he felt something warm in his hand. He looked up and saw the black dragon trying to put his nose underneath his hand. He smiled and he pet the dragon's snout. The creature crowed and left, he returned shortly with a rabbit in his mouth. George took_ _the dead animal and started cleaning it up, the deagon kept staring at him, something that George noticed._

 _'Thank you' He said to the dragon with a small smile. The dragon licked his hand and fired a shot at some fallen branches._

 _Weeks had past and George was still on the run. He had the whole Roman Empire changing him and the dragon. He found temporary shelter in a cave high in the mountains. There he could organise his plan. He wanted to take revenge on Brutus for everything he had done to him. The Gods however, had other plans. One night, after he had eaten a deer that the dragon found, a mysterious person appeared in the cave. He wore a robe and had a long grey beard._

 _'Who are you?' George asked._

 _'Someone who can help.' The man said._

 _'Help? No offence old man but you don't seem to be able to help me.' George said looking at the elderly man._

 _'Looks could be deceiving young one.' The old man said. His calm and full of wisdom._

 _'You can't avenge her death. Not right now at least. Your destiny is already written. You must fly on top of your friend here and travel west.' The old man said._

 _'West? Why should I go there? How will I know where to go?' George asked in disbelief._

 _'Your purpose is with Turtle. Find the Turtle and you will find a new reason to live and fight besides revenge. The dragon shall guide you.' The old man said. George rubbed his eyes from exhaustion, when he reopened them the man had disappeared After that, he thought that he should listen ti him._

 _'Okay I will do what you say but I vow that I will kill Brutus.' He said looking at exit of the cave, a gust of wind blew inside the cabe and took the fire out. In the dark the only thing he could see was the dragon's eyes. White orbs that illuminated the area around_ _his face._

 _'What? You wait until we freeze to death?' He asked the dragon. The creature rolled it's eyes and fired a shot._

 _Days became weeks and weeks became months. 3 months past and George hadn't found the Turtle yet._

 _'You sure you know were we are going Nightwing?' He asked. The dragon hit him with his fins. He laughed and took a more comfortable position. Suddenly, a giant Turtle appeared on the horizon. The white haired boy perked up and looked down at his friend. He saw Nightwing eyeing him._

 _'I should never have doubted you. Let's go!' He said while petting the dragon's head."_

"That's the story how George went to Atlantis. 4 months later, Toothless and I washed out on the shore where he found us." Hiccup said finishing his story. Astrid couldn't find the words to give a response. She just stayed there watching the water from the lake moving.

"About 4 months later, Hiccup washed up on the shore. Since then we help each other." George said finishing his story. All the teens stayed silent. Heather put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for Callisto." She said sincerely. George closed his eyes and nodded.

"Did you kill Brutus?" Tuffnut asked. George looked at him and gave a negative nod.

"I haven't returned there. Yet." The white haired boy said. Silence fell to the group.

"Well it's getting kinda late. I'm sure that we all want to know more. But we have to get back to our houses. We can continue tomorrow though, right?" Fishlegs said. George smiled and nodded.

"Hey Thuggory, since you live closer to my house, how about I walk you there. You might get lost." Fishlegs asked. When he got an affirmative answer, he looked at the others.

"And since Heather and Camicazi live closer to the twins. Why don't you two show them the way." He asked the twins. Both Ruffnut and Tuffnut whined but eventually complied. They all left the arena leaving George alone. After some time he left too.

When he arrived at the cove he found Hiccup smiling and looking at the water. He sat down next to him. The two friends sat there talking about their first meet. Laughter echoed at the cove's walls.

 **Done. Finally. This chapter took me six days to finish. Every time I thought that I completed it, more things came in mind to add. I really hope you liked it. I tried really hard to make it as great as I could, so please tell what I can do to make it perfect. Thank you for reading.**


	20. An act of War

**Guess who's back, back again. Hiccup's back, tell your** **friends. Hello to whoever will read this. First things first. I don't own any character in story apart from the OC ones. This is act 1 of the first peak in the story.** **Hope you enjoy.**

The next day found Hiccup and George racing through the clouds.

"The air is really cold here. How do these people live like this?" George asked while rubbing his hands.

"They are stubborn. They live here for generations." Hiccup replied.

When the time came for breakfast, the two friends went to the Hall to fill their stomachs. There, they saw Fishlegs buried in one of his books, Snotlout trying to impress Astrid and Heather with his ''eating" skills and Thuggory talking to his father. They each grabbed a plate and sat to the table.

Suddenly, Tuffnut opened the door letting all the cold to come in.

"Tuff, close the door it's freezing outside" Snotlout remarked.

"Have you guys seen Ruff? She never came home last night." The blonde Viking asked his friends. At that exact moment Big-Bertha bursted the door open asking if anyone had seen her daughter. It didn't take long for the group to realise that something must have happened to the two girls.

"Tuff and Snotlout get your dragons and search the East side of the island. Heather and Thuggory, you guys will search the North side. Hiccup and George, you have the West side, While Fishlegs and I will search the South." Astrid didn't lose time to get a search plan ready. Everyone wemt to their respective sides and searched for hours, to no avail.

The sun was starting to set and everyone were at the Great Hall. Stoick was trying to relax Big-Bertha, while the group was trying to rest for a minute. Then, Hiccup realised something.

"Where's Alvin?" He asked, everyone looked at him trying to process his question.

"Oh no! Alvin is taken too? This is en epidemic! No one is safe!" Tuffnut yell earning a smack in the head from Astrid.

"No you idiot. Alvin was the one that took them. Now that I think about it, We didn't see any Outcast on Berk while we were searching. Did anyone see any?" She asked, get only negative responses.

"If Alvin hurt my little girl, I swear to Freya he better find a Whispering Death hole to crawl to or else..." Big-Bertha threatened.

"Spitelout send the Alpha team for scouting. Tell them to return as soon as they have intel on where he might have taken the girls." Stoick ordered his second in command. At the exact moment Spitelout opened the door to leave, a Terrible Terror came in and landed on the main table. Stoick saw a paper was warped around the dragon's leg.

"To Berk,

I have two of your girls prisoners. If you want them alive you have to fight for them. In a week another dragon will come with the location of the girls and the battlefield. Don't even think of attacking my island. My people abandoned it while you were at that pointless meeting.

Alvin the Treacherous"

"I have to say his writing is so much better than mine" Gobber said trying to lighten the mood.

"Ready the men and repair any damages to the ships. We must be ready for when that dragon comes." Stoick ordered. Mogadon, Dagur and Big-Bertha all gave similar orders to their second in command.

"With your permission Chief, I would like to train my Riders at the Academy" Astrid asked Stoick. She only got a nod from the huge man, which was enough for her.

The next morning Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs were practicing some drills that Astrid made them do. After a while Heather and Thuggory also joined in.

"Why isn't Hiccup here training like we do? He thinks that just because he traveled to places he could skip practice?" Snotlout asked exhausted from practice.

"He said the he will scout the islands near Outcast island hopping to found the battlefield Alvin talked about in his letter." Heather said between swings of her axe.

"And George?" It was Astrid's turn to ask.

"He's helping the village prepare for the battle." Thuggory said while punching a sand bag.

In the plaza, George has just finished moving some boxes with food to the Hall, when he walked in front of the Forge. He could hear the sound of the hammer pounding the hot metal. He went inside hoping that the blacksmith hasn't too busy to help him with a favour.

"Hey Gobber, is this a good time or should I come back later?" Asked politely knowing full well just how much busy the one handed man was.

"Come inside lad, come, come. Tell me. How can ol'Gobber help ya?" He asked eagerly. George saw many similarities between Hiccup and Gobber, which was to be expected since the man was his mentor for nearly a decade. The white hair boy saw the orders on the countertop and made a mental note to ask Hiccup to help the man with his work later.

"Gobber, I'm here because i need you to make something for me."

"Anything you need lad."

"I want some knifes." George said to the smith, which took him by surprise.

"But I see you already have not one but two swords equipped on you. Why on Odin's beard would you want a knife?" The blonde Viking asked.

"Not a knife. Knifes a lot of them. I want to have some to throw at the enemy." The white haired boy clarified to the smith earning him a wide grin.

"Aye, I can do that. I will make the swords and axes that the overgrown red beared mountain wants and with the remaining metal I will make you those throwing knifes." Gobber said, getting a smile from his now customer for his description of Stoick.

At lunch, George found the group eating on their usual table. He greeted all of them but Snotlout and Tuffnut were too busy stuffing food in their mouths to reply. After they finished eating they talked about their training. Snotlout in particular flexed about his many skills with not only the blade but also with his dragon. Then, because Snotlout is Snotlout he challenged George to a duel to see who was the better fighter.

"Are you sure Snotlout that this is a good idea? George has been in many places and learned many things. He won't be easy to beat." Fishlegs tried to reason with his friend but to no avail.

"Oh, Shut up Fishface, How good could he be? He let his love die because he wasn't strong enou-."

"SNOTLOUT!" Heather yelled making him stop his insults but it was too late. She turned her eyes to George only to see his gaze fixated on Snotlout. There wasn't anger in his eyes nor hate. It was something else, something much more chilling. The white haired boy stood up and all the group's eyes were on him. Tuffnut was waiting for him to tackle Snotlout. Even Astrid, Thuggory and Fishlegs were expecting him to attack the black haired boy. George closed his eyes for a moment and replied.

"I accept your challenge Snotlout, but in the future, for your own sake, retain yourself from using Callisto as an excuse. You got that?" He talked calmly like what Snotlout just said were never spoken. With that he left the Hall.

"Snotlout, I think the Gods have just saved your life." Heather pointed out earnings some confused looks but stopped herself from continuing the conversation.

Some time later, Everyone was at the Academy waiting for the duel to begin. Snotlout mounted on Hookfang was taking some swings with his axe.

"Snotlout, I must warn you. I am a better fighter than Hiccup. If you can't beat him, you can't beat me." George said to Snotlout

"So that means that when I beat you then everyone will know that I'm better than Hiccup." The dark haired boy remarked.

"Do you want me to use one sword or both?" The white haired boy asked. Snotlout scoffed giving George the answer to use only one sword.

"Come on Nightwing, let's show those Vikings how it's done." George said while petting his dragon. Nightwing simply roared at the other dragon. Hookfang determined to beat a Night Fury in combat took off for the skies. With a single swing of his wings Nightwing was already in the air.

The air battle lasted a few minutes but the experience George had as a Dragon Rider gave him an advantage, something Hookfang realised and made his ''pet'' to land and leave him to battle the Legendary dragon alone. Nightwing seeing this happening looked at his rider and put him on the ground as well. There were now two battles. One in the air where Astrid, Heather or any other couldn't see a clear winner and the other was the ground battle, where no matter how strong Snotlout's attacks were. George simply block and countered. Snotlout getting desperate gathered all his strength and with his final blow tried to go for the kill. With the axe coming from his top left side, George raised his sword up and with a swift move he was behind Snotlout with his sword in the black haired boy's neck.

The ground battle was over with a clear winner. However, the sun was starting to set and it getting hard to see what was happening in the clouds. Occasionally a loud explosion could be heard or the distinct whistle of the Night Fury but that was it.

 _"Who do you think will win?"_ Meatlug the Gronckle asked the other dragons.

" _Hookfang. Nightwing_.Barf and Belch disagreed. They had adapted their rider's personalities and rivalry to the core.

 _"I think Nightwing will win. He has more experience"_ Stormfly said calmly as ever.

 _"The Night Fury will win without a doubt. He saved my friend's life. He is strong."_ Windshear said with admiration gaining the attention of the other dragons. They clearly wanted to know more so they made her tell them everything she knew.

After some time the sounds stopped and everyone looked up. A figure was free falling from the sky. It took some second for the humans to see but the dragons found the answer immediately. Hookfang lost the fight. Snotlout and the others went to see fallen dragon and make sure he was all right.

 _"You last quite a while with the Fury didn't you?"_ Stormfly said almost mockingly. Hookfang opened his eyes amd grunted.

 _"He was hiding and evading all my attacks until I run out. Then he simply appeared and one shot me. He is strong. But he told me that the other one is stronger. I can't believe a dragon could be stronger than him."_ Hookfang said to the other dragons right before he went to sleep to rest. A second later Nightwing appeared and landed next to his rider. The duel was over with George and Nightwing as the winners. The other dragons were speechless from what they have heard from Hookfang

Realising how late it was getting everyone started to head for their homes. Only Snotlout stayed behind murmuring to himself.

The next morning Astrid woke up when she heard the district Night Fury whistle. She came to recognise the two dragons from their whistle. She run to her window to see if her assumption was right. A dark figure with a distinct red fin zoomed aboved her.

 _'He's early. He must have found it. We should go find him_ _, after we put on some more clothes.'_ The voice said making Astrid look down at what she was wearing. She closed the window and immediately started putting on her usual attire. The moment she stepped out of her house, Stormfly walked up to her rider signaling her that she was ready for their morning flight.

"Ok girl, today we won't go on our usual route. I need to talk to Hiccup." The blonde girl said to her dragon. Stormfly simply chirped.

 _'How will you talk to him?'_ The voice asked breaking the silence inside her mind.

 _'What do you mean How? I will go up to him and simply ask him.'_ She responded not understanding the underline meaning of the question.

 _'I mean that, last time we talked to him he told us that story. He was smiling when we left. It might be awkward.'_ The voice reasoned

 _'I told you. He thinks of me as a Valkyrie so I will treat him like one. That night he didn't deserved what Mildew and Spitelout said. That's it nothing more nothing less'_ Astrid responded making the voice silent once again.

After some time she arrived at the cove, where she couldn't find neither George nor Hiccup. She tried to leave but Stormfly stopped her and pointed to the tree next to the lake. There, Astrid could see Toothless sleeping peacefully. She got off her dragon and walked towards the Night Fury expecting to see the auburn haired boy next to him. When she didn't she looked around. The sound of water splashing made her look behind the tree.

Once again all she could see were scars. She was staring for some time before Hiccup realised she was there.

"What are you doing?" His voice sounded tired, which made Astrid realise she was staring and averted her gaze away from Hiccup.

"Sorry I wanted to talk to you about what you find, but I see you are busy and tired. I will see you at dinner so... Bye!" She run towards her dragon never looking back at the naked boy.

 _'Smooth'_ The voice mockingly said.

 _'Shut up'_ The blonde shield maiden ordered. She was now inside the Great Hall eating her breakfast zoned out of reality.

"Astrid are you all right?" A voice made her look up. Fishlegs was standing there half concerned half confused. Astrid didn't understand why he had that weird expression so she asked him.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Your face is red. Are you sick?"Fishlegs asked right on time when the others came in.

 _'Great'_ she thought, not wanting to make a big deal of what had just happened.

"I'm fine. I was just running so that why I'm red" She answered looking at everyone.

"Ok then. Have you heard. Hiccup returned from his trip we should go find him and ask him about what he found." Heather said cheerfully. Even the mention of his name made Astrid flinch in position. She stood up and walked away fron the group and towards the exit.

"No need. We will have a meeting this afternoon to discuss this. I'm going to the Academy to train. You should do to." The blonde Viking said with a monotonous voice.

All day she couldn't concentrate in training. His face kept circling her thoughts, which made her more angrier, so now she need extra training to vent off.

"Ehm, Miss Astrid. I'm sorry to bother you when you are training but Mister Tuffnut is making us all wear wigs and fly with Barf and Belch." Brenna, the little academy studen that Astrid saved, said. The blonde Viking sighed and walked to Tuffnut. She took over his class and made everyone do some simple tricks with their dragons. When the class ended, Astrid took a minute to relax.

"Wasn't it cool how that Night Fury blew up the dummy the other day." A kid said making Astrid pay attention to the conversation. Every kid, especially Brenna, were talking about how amazing the dragon and his Rider were. The conversation stopped when one of the kids made them look up and saw a Night Fury flying above them. The blonde shield maiden looked up and saw Nightwing circling around before landing. Brenna lost her excitement when she realised it wasn't Toothless but Nightwing and went back to her friends. Nightwing heated the ground where he was and took a nap.

Astrid began feeling awkward around George. He didn't try to learn anything else besides how he and Hiccup met but for some reason she also felt that she shouldn't ask anything more. If he didn't want to share something, she shouldn't pressure him. However, she did wanted to learn one thing from George.

"Hey, George. You got a minute" She asked reluctantly.

"Sure. What do you want?" He replied with a smile, something that reminded her of Hiccup when he was... younger.

"Well, You see... The other night..." She tried to say but was getting flustered. Why was she stuttering? She was Astrid Hofferson. She took a breath and repeat her question.

"Where did Hiccup's scars came from?" She asked quickly. The question took George by surprise. His smile disappeared. He opened and closed his mouth several times trying to find the correct response. Finally he answered with a question she feared to answer.

"How do you know about his scars? He wouldn't simple tell you about them." Astrid averted her eyes from the White haired boy.

 _'Since you don't want him to know, you should tell him that you saw those scars that night in the forge.'_ The voice inside her head said.

 _'Right, right. That isn't a lie'_ Astrid answered.

Realising she still haven't given her answer to him she cleared her throat and said.

"It was before he revealed his identity. The night he fixed my axe" George contemplated on that answer and then looked at her.

"It's not my place to talk about it. If you want to know you should let him tell you." He began.

"But don't pressure him. It's a complicated matter. If he trusts you he will tell you, in due time." He finished avoiding the answer completely. The blonde shield maiden, since her question wasn't answered, had another one.

"Can you teach me those moves you used in the duel?" She asked with a serious tone. Again, George smiled. Astrid, expecting to be turned down was ready to protest. His answer came unexpectedly.

"Hiccup and I talked about it. He thinks that everyone in the group should learn to fight like us. _'Or at least half as good as us'_ " He said quoting Hiccup's exact words from a few hours ago, when they had the conversation. Astrid thanked the boy in front of her and went to her dragon for a quick flight.

Diner time had come and everyone learned that Hiccup had returned from his scouting trip. The Auburn haired boy entered the room with George at his side. All eyes were on him. The other tribes' eyes were expectant, while the eyes of the Berkians were still confused from this strange image in front of them.

"Τυπικό. (Typical)" He said to George in Greek, while they walked towards the main table were all the chieftains and their second in command were.

"So, _boy._ What have you learned?" Spitelout said with the same irritating tone. Hiccup turned to the other tables.

"I searched every island around the Outcast island that could be used as a battlefield. I have found nothing." He said murmurs could be heard from different pockets of people

"Does that mean that Alvin is somewhere else? Where could he possibly be? Are we sure he checked every island? So he is still Useless." All those things could be heard around the Hall. Spitelout using this as an opportunity he stood up.

"All those years and you are still _Useless_. It shouldn't be surprising from you. If MY son was scouting he would have found their hideout AND rescue the prisoners." Spitelout said proudly.

"With what dragon? His Monstrous Nightmare is still resting from his fight with the Night Fury. I hear your son couldn't even touch the white haired Rider. Am I wrong sister?" Dagur the Deranged, chieftain of the Berserkers, said looking at his sister.

"No brother you are right. When we searched Hookfang, Snotlout's dragon, for any injuries we saw that it only took one hit to bring him down" Heather said looking at George.

"Couldn't you be more restrainted?" Hiccup whispered to his friend.

"He had it coming." Was the only answer he got from his felow Rider. Considering Snotlout's personality the answer was more than enough.

"Ha ha ha. With warriors and dragons like that, no matter where the battlefield takes place we will win. Now DRINK!" Stoick said ending the argument and any murmurs about Hiccup's inability to find them. He will take small steps to approach his son. Small steps.

The remaining days passed quickly and at Dinner of the last day a purple Terrible Terror landed near the fire of the Hall. Gobber snatched the letter from the dragon's leg and read it the two words that were written.

 **"The Nest"**

 **Done. I'm sorry i haven't uploaded for so long. It was... Hard for me. I don't remember if I said this before but the story will have at least two Peaks. Act 2 of the first should be coming soon.** **Thank you for reading.**


	21. Expectations

**Hello to whoever will read this. This is Act 2 of the first Peak in the story. I don't own anything from the Httyd franchise. Hope you enjoy it.**

"The Nest? What nest?" Tuffnut asked no one in particular.

"The Dragon Nest." Hiccup answer realising how stupid he was to not check that place too.

"It doesn't make sense. Why would Alvin make camp in that island?" Heather asked.

"It's because of the island, that he made his camp there." George said getting some confused looks from his listeners.

"Your dragons were slaves in that island. How do you think they would feel if they see that place again." The white haired boy elaborated.

"You said that he wasn't on any nearby islands. Outcast island is the closest one to the Dragon island. So you either didn't bother to look there... or you have made an agreement with Alvin to destroy Berk." Spitelout accused Hiccup making the auburn haired boy the focus point of the entire Hall. Hiccup looked around. Those eyes again. Those judgemental piercing eyes he was used to seeing 5 years ago were back. He scanned the whole room for someone to hold on to. To stop him from feeling the despair from all those years ago. He didn't find one.

He found many. George, Heather, Thuggory, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and even Astrid they all had confidence in their eyes. The auburn haired boy looked at his cousin not expecting much. Only mockery. No hate, no Judgement. Hiccup smiled, which took everyone in the Hall by surprise.

"Why are you smiling? Does that mean that Spitelout is right? Did you betrayed us?" Dagur asked earning a smack on the head from his sister that made him shut up.

"I didn't fly to the Nest, because I didn't think it was necessary. I was wrong on my part and I apologize." Hiccup said and slightly bowed to the chieftains, mainly Big-Bertha,

"Looks like he grew up to be a fine young lad. Eh Stoick?" Gobber whisper to his friend and chief. The red bearded man went closer to his son to meet his eyes.

"A man makes mistakes. A good man admits his mistakes. A great man fixes his mistakes." Stoick said landing his hand on his son's shoulder. Hiccup realised what he meant by those words.

"I will right now to see his camp and his forces. Except my report sometime tomorrow, early afternoon." The auburn haired boy said never looking away from his father's gaze. Stoick simple nodded and Hiccup tried to leave.

"Stop right there _boy_."

 _'Uh, so irritating'_

"I don't trust you enough to scout on your own. If you want so badly to prove that you are not a screw up, you should have someone else with you." Spitelout said looking at his son. George tried to step forward but was beaten by a voice.

"I will go with Hiccup." A voice came from the group. Hiccup looked at Astrid expecting she was volunteering. However when he saw that Astrid's eyes were looking at someone he followed their gaze.

"Sis, do you want to take my role or something? I'm the crazy one in the family remember? It's in my name too." Dagur the Deranged said to his sister.

"It's not crazy brother. Astrid can't go because she must prepare the village defenses before we leave. Thuggory doesn't have a dragon any more. Fishlegs will only slow down Hiccup. Tuffnut can't control his dragon without a second rider. Hookfang is still resting. And Finally, Spitelout doesn't trust George enough to let him go with Hiccup or he would've already said so." She reasoned. Spitelout moved his head affirmative to the last statement. The chieftains took a minute to discuss this and they let Heather accompany Hiccup to the Nest.

"Get your dragon scout boy we're leaving." The black haired girl said to Hiccup.

At the plaza they group was saying goodbye to their friends. Astrid threaten Hiccup to protect Heather at all cost. With a simply pet on the side of Toothless, Hiccup was up in the air. George found this opportunity to ask Heather to stay as close to Hiccup as possible, for both his and hers safety. She kissed his cheek amd thanked him for his concern but she reassured him she could take care of herself. When both riders were airborne. George felt massive bloodlust coming from behind him. He turned his back and found Dagur playing with a knife while behind him Fishlegs and Snotlout were simple watching.

"He will make a fine leader one day Stoick. Maybe the greatest of them all." Mogadon, the chieftain of the Meatheads, said to the beared man.

Meanwhile, at the Sheer's cabin another message from the Gods came. The Seer, anxious to stop this calamity, threw some leaves in his fireplace making the smoke coming out of the chimney white. That was the signal he used to proclaim to the village that he had a vision. The smoke engulfed the entire Isle of Berk in minutes. Stoick, Big-Betha, Mogadon, Dagur and Astrid went to see what the gifted man had to say to them. They entered his cabin and immediately they were greeted with fog coming from behind the sitting man.

"Come forth chieftains, who's first priority is their tribe." The old man said. The chieftains moved forward and bowed to the Gods.

"The Gods have already decided who the victor shall be. However, They will not share this with me. Instead, They showed me that the crow will fall from the sky, the white wolf will turn red and that the Scream will silence. You are not prepared for what's to come." He said. Then turned to Astrid and motioned with his hand for her to step forward.

"Ah, the Valkyrie. The Gods are pleased with you. Odin will wait for you in Valhalla." He said to the blonde shield maiden. The others looks shocked. They all though that Astrid will die in the battle to come but the Seer was not finished.

"Odin doesn't want you to go alone. Of you want to see your parents soon, then the black wolf must die." He said falling to lethargy. With that everyone left the Seer's cabin and went to the Hall.

There, Stoick ordered for an immediate council. Every chieftain, their second in command, the group and George were there. The torches created the perfect atmosphere for Stoick to pass them the Seer's prediction. Then he started interpretating what parts he could.

"From previous visits to the Seer I know that the crow is Hiccup. Although I fear what the _'fall from sky'_ part means." He began and Astrid seen how difficult it was from the red bearded man to keep a straight face she took over.

"About ' _the White wolf turning red'_." The blonde Viking said and looked at George. The white haired boy was deep in thought.

"Red is the colour of anger. I will probably get mad for something." He replied and then he continued.

"What bothers me the most is the last part. _'The Scream will Silence'_ I don't understand any of it." He finished and looked at Stoick, seeing the huge man worrying, he suggested they take a walk outside for a minute.

"Oh, Astrid has another prediction from the Seer." Dagur said getting everyone to look at the young shield maiden.

"Oh it's nothing. It's a personal." She said with a tone that made everyone stop from asking any more questions. After a while George and Stoick came back and the council resolved, making everyone return to their house's.

All the way to her house Astrid could only think of one thing. Her parents. Asmund and Astra Hofferson were fighting in a viking raid four years ago. They had managed to drive the Outcasts away but a fireball from one of the ships hit a house near them and the debris fell on top of them. They found their bodies the next morning. It hit Astrid hard. First her uncle and now her parents. She was all alone now.

 _'We are not alone and you know it. When our parents died. Stoick took us in, probably to fill the void from Hiccup. We have Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Heather and even Snotlout. And now Hiccup's back. And last but not least we have Stormfly'_ the voice said. By now Astrid was outside her empty house. She saw Stormfly sleeping in her pen. She smiled and went inside. She laid in bed and sighed.

"Maybe the black wolf is Alvin. If Alvin dies I die." She said right before she fell asleep.

Up in the night sky Hiccup and Heather were making good progress on their scouting. They were less than an hour away from the Nest and Alvin's camp.

"So..." Hiccup said trying to make the remaining time less awkward.

"Dagur... He's... better than I remember" He failed.

"Yeah, ever since Oswald disappeared he really stepped up and made a new name for him and the Berserkers." She replied proudly.

"Oswald? Isn't he your dad?" He asked touching a sensitive nerve.

"Do you call your dad, dad?" She replied harshly. Hiccup getting the hint changed the subject.

"I see you are good friends with everyone. Especially, Astrid." He said shifting his weight to see her properly.

"Yeah, everyone is so nice that's why I want to bring Cami amd Ruff back. With Astrid, I wouldn't say we are best friends. But for some time now we talk more and more." She replied smiling.

"Not only friends. What about Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked smirking.

"Ha ha. With Fishlegs we are just friends nothing more." She laughed

"Besides..." She continued but was interrupted by Windshear, who stopped abruptly. They have arrived.

"What the?" Hiccup asked.

"How did they managed all that it's unbeliev-" Heather was stopped again by Windshear, when the dragon evade an arrow.

"How could they spotted us. It's the middle of the night." She asked while she tried to avoid getting hit. Alas one arrow managed to hit Windshear under the wing.

"HEATHER!" The auburn haired boy yelled watching his fellow rider free falling with her dragon into the ocean.

"Come on bud. He have to save them!" Hiccup said to Toothless. The Night Fury without a second thought skydived to save the black haired girl. However, before they could rescue them flames blocked their way.

"Typhoomerangs? Where did Alvin found these kind of dragons?" He aksed rhetorically. From where he was he could only see that Windshear was captured but no signs of Heather anywhere. He tried to dive once again but now he could see that some Outcasts were airborne and approaching fast.

Hiccup had a discussion to make. Either stay and search for Heather and risking getting himself captured without telling the other what Alvin has on the island. Or He could retreat back to Berk tell them what he found and hope that Heather survived the fall. He closed his eyes and murmuring and apologie he turn back to Berk. Toothless tried to make his friend stay. The dragon was scanning the water for her but he couldn't find something.

"Come on bud. Toothless come on we have to go. TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yelled finally making the Night Fury turn towards Berk. Hiccup left her. Once again he fail, maybe he was still a failure. He tried to fix his previous mistake but he only made things worst.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled punching the saddle. The sun was rising and yet his mind was replaying the events from few hours ago. He hasn't landed, he didn't stopped. He had to tell them as soon as possible about the fortress Alvin has built on the island.

George entered the Great Hall with a smile on his face. The others were already there eating their breakfast. Only Astrid acknowledged him and saw the box he was carrying. She wanted to know what was inside but thought it might be rude to ask.

"Hey George. What's with the box" Tuffnut asked casually. George smirked and simple replied that it was a "gift" from Gobber. The others, intrigued by the use of the word "gift", now wanted to know too. Having no other option, the white haired boy open the box and revealed dozens of small knifes.

"Astrid there you are. We are almost finished loading the ships. I need you to go check at the Academy, make sure everything is in order. At lunch come back again for a final meeting. You too George" Stoick the vast said gaining the acknowledgement that she will do as ordered. She really was his second right hand.

Several hours later, the chieftains and their second in command including Astrid and George were checking that everything were in order.

"We will wait until Hiccup and Heather return. When we know what his forces are we will-" "Dragon Rider!" Stoick was interrupted by a shout from outside. They all went outside and saw Hiccup landing.

"His early" George murmured realising something was off.

"Hiccup. Hiccup. Did you see Ruff? Was she hurt? What have they done to my sister Hiccup? Don't keep me in agony!" Tuffnut asked in quick succession.

"Wher-" Astrid tried to say but was interrupted by another question.

"Where's Heather?" George asked. Hiccuo looked at him with red eyes.

"Hiccup! Where's my sister? ANSWER ME!" Dagur yelled.

"I'm sorry. I don't know." The auburn haired boy said looking down.

"What do you mean you don't know? She left with you, she must return with you." Dagur continued.

"I don't know. It was dark and we were getting shot. Windshear is captured. but Heather... I don't know" Hiccup sighed. Dagur tried to ask more questions but Big-Bertha stopped him. They needed to know what Alvin's are.

"He has built a fortress. A massive one, probably the same size as the Hall. Not only that, but he has built many structures, possible armoury, barracks and houses. He has a massive army, close to thousands with many different types of dragons." He said remembering the Typhoomerangs.

The news of Alvin's army traveled fast around the Vikings. Many thought that what they werw about to do was crazy. Others were crazy enough to think this as a challenge. Hiccup retreat back at the cove away from everyone and everything. He couldn't bare to look Dagur in the eyes nor anyone else for that matter. Even George didn't go with him. He stayed behind preparing for the battle. At the docks he found Fishlegs and Thuggory talking.

"Hey Fishlegs, are you ok?" The Meatheads heir asked the huge blonde viking.

"Yeah...Yeah. Sorry, I was thinking about Heather." Fishlegs replied.

"You care about her don't you?" Thuggory asked. Fishlegs flinched but didn't deny it.

"She's so outgoing with everyone. She's always smiling and she's fearless. Smart too. And beautiful..." The blonde Viking trailed off. George having heard the conversation left the docks to fly with Nightwing.

Meanwhile, at the cove Astrid of all people came to see Hiccup. She saw him crawled up next to Toothless under the tree. When he asked why was she there, she crouched to his level and said.

"I warned you about keeping Heather safe." His eyes fell down again. He tried to apologize again but shw stopped him.

"But she isn't dead. Hurt? maybe. Captured? Probably. But dead? Never. She's as stubborn as it gets." She said sit at the cold crass.

"I screwed up. I was supposed to fix this not make it worst. Spitelout is right I'm still Useless, like no day has passed." He said. Astrid tried to touch his hand but he got up and asked her to leave. She sighed but respected his wish. Before she left she saw George coming.

 _'At least he won't be alone'_ She thought.

 _'Why would you care, Valkyrie?'_ The voice asked mockingly.

The two blood brothers sat next to the pond not saying a word. After some time George was the first one to speak.

"Did you know that Fishlegs love Heather?" George didn't moved his head, he kept looking at the pond and his questions was more like a statement than a question. Hiccup just clutched his hand and closed his eyes.

"Could you have saved her?" This time the white haired boy looked at his friend expecting no for an answer. Hiccup teared up.

"Maybe..." George's eyes widened. he got up in shock but Hiccup continued.

"If I had searched more I would have been captured or worse. The Outcasts were coming and I couldn't see her in the dark. I-" Hiccup tried to speak but George was getting mad.

"EXCUSES! Like last time. You DO remember what happened the last time you made excuses instead of taking action. Weiss died, Yang lost her arm to Blake. All because YOU though that _he_ was just a harmless animal hunter. Hiccup wake up. Finding excuses won't fix things. Actions will. We should have killed him and her when we had the chance. You didn't want to and we lost the team. Now we have a new one and you are screwing up again. Stoick said it too. Fix your mistake." George lectured Hiccup. The auburn haired boy simple stayed there, so George did the only thing he could do. He punched him. Hiccup startled from the punch was too late to dodge the next one. However, he predicted the third one and soon they were fist fighting.

"That hurt idiot." Hiccup said laying on the crass. George laughed.

"That was the point." George replied making Hiccup laugh.

"You know, the other night we were at the Academy, you were patroling as usual, and Heather out of the blue asked me about the Gods. I mean the Olympians. The others were intrigued so they joined to listen. I told them about Zeus, Athena, Apolo and the others. Tuffnut said that only Loki was the cool one while the others were saying how other Norse Gods were better. Not Heather, she wanted to know more about them and the world outside the archipelago. I told her I would take her to Atlantis one day. I am not a liar Hiccup. I will take her there because she's alive." George said looking at the leaves falling from the tree.

"Ok. Let's save Ruffnut, Camikazi AND Heather." Hiccup said getting up and onto Toothless. George simple smiled.

"Go ahead, I will catch up in second. I need something from the camp." The white haired boy said motioning for his friend to go.

At the Docks, everyone was ready. Stoick was preparing his ship to depart first. Hiccup found this opportunity to speak with Dagur. He told him that he knows Heather was alive and that they will get her back. Dagur hugged him. Tight.

"You might not know this but sis is the sane one in the family. She's everything to me. I can't let her get hurt not again." The red haired man said still squeezing the Dragon Rider.

"Everyone! Let's go finish this war!" Stoick said. His voice echoed at the mountains reaching far and wide.

At the same time somewhere far away from the archipelago. The mysterious figure was sitting in his bone like throne.

"Blake tell me. What's the news with the brothers?" His voice deep and rusty. A beautiful woman with long black hair stepped forward and bowed before him.

"They are in position. Once the barbarians are dealt with we will have our way to the North and to the Prince." She said.

"Good. What about the Riders?" He aksed.

"The two are still up North. It's possible they will take action. I suspect the hooded one must have found my _'present'_ already. We still don't know about the others." She replied. He smacked his hand at the throne making an echoing sound.

"I want all of those Dragon Riders dead. And their island burnt down." He ordered. She bowed again and left the room.

 **Done! What? so soon? I had inspiration. Anyway, 2-3 more acts of the Peak. Feel free to speculate about anything that might happen. Thank you for reading.**


	22. Dragon War Part I

**Hello to whoever will read this. First of all, I don't own anything from the Httyd franchise. This is it. The first Peak! I will probably cut it in two because i want to make this as good as it can get. When I bagan this story I already had this battle in the plans. Of course like any other story it changed with the progression of the story. So sit back, relax, get a snack and enjoy the story.**

"So slow!" Tuffnut yelled. Because they had to protect the ships, the dragon riders had to fly a lot slower than usual, in order to stay close to the vikings on the ships. Two hours had passed since they left Berk and everyone were eager for this fight. Astrid was with Stoick, George and the other chieftains finalizing the plan. Snotlout and Fishlegs were sleeping. The two dragon riders would change shifts with Hiccup and Tuffnut in an hour.

"So... Hiccup" Tuffnut began. The auburn haired boy looked at him.

"I bet it would be awkward for you to go back at that island, right?" The blonde viking said. Hiccup looked at him funny.

"What are you talking about Tuffnut?" The Dragon Rider asked.

"I heard from a guy back on Berk, right before we leave, that it should be awkward for you to go back since it was there were you lost your leg." Tuffnut finished. The auburn haired boy laughed.

"Come on Tuff. That's silly, I lost my leg in the fight with the Red Death. Why would it be awkward? What will my leg start kicking me for leaving it behind?" He continued.

"Right, right. I knew that it was stupid. I mean the guy who said it had weird spiky golden hair so i should have known better" Tuffnut replied.

"Anyway, how are you?" Hiccup asked concerned for the blonde lone Viking rider.

"I'm good. I have already found the perfect way to make Alvin pay for taking Ruff." Tuffnut said making his signature devilish grin.

Meanwhile, in one of the ships, George, Fishlegs and Thuggory were laying on their beds resting so that they could be ready for their shift.

"Hey Thuggory are you awake?" Fishlegs asked gently. The Meathead's heir turned to so that he could see the big viking. Fishlegs getting his answer he continued.

"Do you think Heather is okay? I mean Hiccup said that he didn't see her getting captured so she might be alright or..." He trailed off.

"Fishlegs, man, come on. I know Heather for a short time but I'm sure she's okay. Worst case scenario she's captured. Which would be perfect for you." The big blonde viking was confused which made Thuggory continue.

"If she's captured, then she will need rescuing. Tell me a better opportunity for you to be regarded as a hero in her eyes." Thuggory finished.

"I don't know..."

"Trust me it's perfect. All women need their hero." At the exact moment Astrid entered the room after she finished an emergency meeting with the captain of the ship.

"Maybe not _all_ women" Fishlegs whispered fearing he might be overheard by the blonde shield maiden.

"Hey guys, what are you doing still here? Fishlegs. Your shift of patrolling with Snotlout starts in a few minutes. Hurry!" Astrid said the her big friend. Fishlegs realising this he run to get Meatlug and meet with Snotlout. Thuggory wanting to let Astrid rest he exited the cabin and went to see his father. Meanwhile, George was staring the entire time at the wooden wall next to his bed contemplating to what he just heard.

The sun had set and the ones patrolling the skies were Astrid and George. Silence engulfed them. The blonde girl could feel the awkwardness, she could even cut it with a knife.

 _'Should we say something?'_ She asked the voice.

 _'About what? We don't know anything about him. You can only thank him for teaching you that move he used in the duel against Snotlout'_ The voice replied with reason.

"So..." She stuttered again. The white haired boy didn't seem to acknowledge her. He was in deep thought. She could see anger from his eyes. She coughed to get his attention but it failed. Thankfully, Nightwing got the message and brought his Rider back to reality. He looked at her and smiled politely like all his thoughts disappeared.

"I wanted to know if you guys have ever fought in a war." the blonde shield maiden wondered.

"We have fought in many battles, but not with an army against another army. Many of our battles were on the air with our dragons. But we had, in some occasions, fought on land with our swords, bows or other... weapons" George said touching his wrists like he was searching for something. The sky cleared for a moment and the moonlight made Astrid capable of seen her patrol partner with better detail. She managed to see a bruise on his cheek, which raised her suspicion.

"Hey George, What's that?" She said pointing to his jaw. The white haired boy simple answered that Hiccup did it and that she should see him. After that Astrid, feeling like she completed her obligated social interaction, she returned to patrolling with her dragon.

The sun was rising, which meant that they were only a few hours away from the island and that it was time for Hiccup and Tuffnut to patrol again. Back in the cabin, Astrid saw Fishlegs, Snotlout and Thuggory slepping like there wasn't a war coming. She tried to leave the room but George stopped her pointing out to her that she needed all the rest she could get for the upcoming battle.George, following his own advice, layed on his bed and went to sleep.

A beautiful girl with coal like hair and pale skin was standing in a green field. She turned around and smiled.

 _"I miss you. When will we meet again? I'm waiting George."_ The white haired boy opened his eyes. The night before every battle he had the same dream. Her calling for him, calling to see him again and every time he wouldn't go. He heard noise from upstairs so he figured he should go see what it was. When he was on the deck, he could clearly see the Dragon Island on the horizon.

A little while later, a camp was being established by the four Viking tribes. In the middle a giant tent was raised to hold the war room. Inside the tent a table with five seats was in the middle. Each chair had the insignia of the respective tribe. The Hairy Hooligans, The Berserkers, The Meatheads and The Bog-Burglars. There was one more chair with a Night Fury on it that belonged to the Dragon Riders.

Even though they had just arrived, Stoick send scouts ahead to see what they were deal with. While they waited for their return, everyone had a job to do. Big-Bertha was in charge of the defences in the camp. Mogadon oversee the supplies and support, while Dagur was in charge of the offence, Stoick had the dragons in comand. Finally Hiccup had the coordination, he had to make sure that everything run smoothly or else everything would be in vain.

"Ok. The scouts are back and their report suggests that Alvin has roughly a thousand men in his disposal." Stoick said looking at the other chieftains.

"How could Alvin manage to raise such an army?" Mogadon the Chief of the Meatheads wondered.

"Not only that but he has a fortress." Dagur added.

"it doesn't matter all we need to know is where my daughter and the other girl is." Big-Bertha replied.

"And my sister." The red hair Berserker chief said.

"About that. We have reason to believe that they are being kept inside the tower. However, in order to get close to it we need to battle our way through and open up the gate of the fortress." Stoick said. Hiccup, who all this time was processing the intel, looked up and said.

"There is another way. We fly up with our dragons, we land near the tower and we rescue the girls before more reinforcements arrive." The other chiefs were hesitant.

"I don't know son it's too risky. We should come up with a better plan." The red bearded man replied. At that moment George and Astrid walked in.

"A Terrible Terror arrived with instructions to meet Alvin inside the cave _without_ dragons." The blonde shield maiden said looking at her chief.

"Most likely it's a trap. But If there's a chance to stop this before more blood is spilled then it's a risk we should consider." George continue looking at his friend with a look that contradicted his words.

"I can see it in your eyes lad. You don't believe that we can prevent this battle. I could even say that you are eager to fight." Mogadon said, seen through the white haired boy's words.

"Even if it is a trap. I'm willing to go inside that cave and talk this through. No dragon nor human should die today." Hiccup said standing up to leave.

"Wait son. We can have one of the Night Fury Riders going into a trap alone. I'm going with you. So is Astrid." Stoick said surprising the blonde shield maiden.

 _'Why us?'_ The voice asked.

 _'It's for the tribe, for Ruff, for Camicazi and Heather.'_ She replied making any doubts or hesitations disappear.

Inside the cave, Hiccup along with Stoick and Astrid found a stone table with six chairs. Alvin and Savage were already sitting while a strange man was standing in Alvin's side. That strange man was skinny yet muscular with visible battle wounds yet he looked a gentleman.

"Alvin, I see you found a new lapdog to boss around. What happened wasn't Savage enough?" Stoick mocked the equally massive man. Alvin grinned.

"He's an associate, a partner if want to call him. He provided me men and I... I provide a viking-free archipelago so that he can do his business undisturbed." The black bearded man answered.

"And what business may that be?" Hiccup asked dreading the answer. The strange man took a step forward and lifted his hands in the air.

"Dragon hunting!" He exclaimed. Hiccup took a step back and a defensive position. Astrid taken aback from this looked at everybody confused. It took her a minute to see a cut in Hiccup's cheek.

"You have fast reflexes. Most people would have died with that simple trick." The man said lowering his hands.

"I didn't survive this long with slow reflexes and blind trust. I have been to more dangerous circumstances than this." The auburn hair boy answered still keeping his stance.

"Clearly... Oh! My apologies I tried to kill you without even introducing myself." The man said with an almost mockingly tone.

"My name is Viggo Grimborn. Pleasure to meet you." He said making a small bow in front of Hiccup.

"Enough with all these. Alvin. I want you to release the girls this instance." Stoick said. His loud boice echoed in the cave.

"Girls? Oh, you mean the two viking girls that his men took from you island. correct? I wonder how their parents reacted to the news of their abduction. I bet Big-Bertha isn't happy." Viggo said looking at Stoick with a relax look.

"Let's see... How about you surrender _all_ your dragons to us and then you can have the two girls." Viggo finished taking a sit next to Alvin. Hiccup smiled and sat across the man.

"You give us the _three_ girls, the Razorwhip, you leave these waters and in exchange I promise that I won't destroy all of your ships. How's that?" Hiccup suggested looking straight in Viggo's eyes.

 _'What is he thinking? He should let the Chief handle the negotiations.'_ Astrid thought while the two men continued making absurd offers to each other. Stoick didn't take part because he wanted to see how his son would handle this. The red bearded man remembered Hiccup's words right before they entered the cave. The auburn haired boy said that a conflict was inevitable and that he had already instructed Mogadon and Dagur to take positions while he would stall these talks.

 _'He really grew up to become a fine man without me. Oh Valka, from all the mistakes I made with our boy, it seems that making him leave was not one of them.'_ Stoick thought looking at his son with a smile. His gaze fell on his son's eyes and saw him looking at him and making weird gestures with his head while Viggo was whispering with Alvin. Not sure what to make of it The red haired man looked at Viggo and Alvin and saw them smiling. Immediately he realised that not all were as they seemed. He stood up from his chair next to Hiccup and walked with haste outside, the others following him behind.

When they all exited the cave, two massive armies positioned to each side of the enormous beach were ready to fight.

"It seems I wasn't the only one with a hidden agenda in our little meeting." Viggo said looking at his enemy's army. Hiccup looked at him

"Obviously, it would have been criminally stupid to have them wait for us to finish." The auburn haired boy answered. Viggo realising that Hiccup is a cunning adversary he smiled and started walking with Alvin to their side. Stoick, Astrid and Hiccup started doing the same when Viggo said one last thing.

"Τα λέμε στο πεδίο της μάχης Καβαλάρη."(See on the battlefield Rider) The Dragon Rider widened his eyes in disbelief. In shock Hiccup returned to his tent trying to think how would Viggo know greek.

 _'He didn't seem too well-versed at the world south of Britannia. Although... He seems a cunning man.'_ Hiccup thought. His train of thought was lost when George came in. The white haired boy have kept to himself all this time, having only the bare minimum interaction with others.

"You are needed in the war room." His only words before he left the tent to patrol the skies again. Hiccup sighed and took a minute to relax before he started walking towards the central tent. When there, he saw everyone he expected to see plus two more. George was standing in the corner of the room clearly daydreaming. A tall blonde man was standing next to Thuggory scanning everyone in the room.

"Is everything ready?" Stoick asked the chieftains. They nodded and Thuggory stepped up.

"I would like everyone to meet my good friend Bjorn. He travels to many places like Hiccup and George. I think his experience may be in use to us here." The heir of the Meatheads said. Bjorn bowed to the chieftains and looked at George, who was still deep in thought.

"I ordered every to get ready for the attack. No more patrols or delays. We will attack from two fronts. On land, with Dagur, Thuggory and Bjorn leading the men. And on the air, with me and George commanding the riders. Hiccup will remain here to foresee everything." Stoick said. Spitelout tried to object with his chief's decision to let Hiccup incharge of everything but nobody stood with him.

With this final meeting ending, everyone took their positions. Hiccup asked George to stay behind for a moment.

"Brother, I want you to know that this won't be like last time. We will not lose anyone." Hiccup began, George looked at him and sighed.

"I saw her again. She calls me once again to join her. Like last time." George answered raising his head to the blue sky. Hiccup looked up as well trying to figure out how to help his friend. Suddenly, two ravens flew above them and circled the two Riders.

"It seems we have an audience. We are not alone here." Hiccup began. George rode Nightwing ready to take off, when an eagle flew past the ravens and circled the white haired boy.

"Yeah, it seems so." George added and took off with his dragon.

The battlefield was uneven, with the Outcasts having built their stronghold on a cliff. Hiccup, who was on top of Toothless, gave the signal and it began. Viking against Viking and dragon rider against dragon rider. On the ground the battle seemed to be even. Dagur, Megadon, Thuggory and Bjorn were managing to repel the Outcast's attacks. Alvin had taken charge against those in the ground, while Viggo was commanding the dragon's on top of the tower, which shadowed almost the entire battlefield. However, with George, Stoick and Astrid as commanders the victory on the skies appeared certain.

"We need to keep the pressure. We should attack the fortress next." George said to Stoick. However, the red beared chief order the riders to keep their formation. George kept looking at the top of the tower for any openings. Suddenly a small opening appeared and George didn't waste time.

"Come on Nightwing, let's finish this." The white haired Rider said to his dragon. The Night Fury accelerated and flew past most of the Outcasts riders. The distinctive whistle of the Night Fury echoed in the battlefield. Stoick couldn't stop the Rider for risking his life. The chief could only order Astrid and the other Berkian riders to provide support for the white haired boy.

Viggo seen the Night Fury reading a blast, he moved to the side and revealed Heather to the white haired boy. George immediately stopped Nightwing from delivering that deadly blow. Viggo took advantage of that opening and ordered his men to shoot at the dragon. George and Nightwing tried their best to avoid the arrows and return to their side. However, an arrow managed to hit Nightwing to his tail. The dragon immediately started feeling dizzy and started falling directly for the enemy territory.

Everyone saw the legendary Night Fury falling from the skies. Toothless hearing the cries of the other Night Fury wanted to fly over there and save his friend. Hiccup, however was frozen in place.

 _'What? What just happened? George fell from the sky? How? Oh No No No. Not again. What should I do? I should go help him. How? He fell in deep Outcast territory. What can I do? Oh Gods.'_ Hiccup's mind was overwhelmed by these thoughts. With panoc in his eyes the auburn haired boy went inside the tent to think.

Meanwhile, at the skies, Astrid return to Stoick for orders.

"Chief. Viggo has some special arrows that can neutralise our dragons. He pull his dragons back to a safe distance and his men started firing non stop, creating a barrier between us and them." Astrid said to Stoick.

"What about George?" The massive man asked.

"He is behind the barrier. It seems that Nightwing is injured and can't fly. George is battling the Outcasts on the ground but he would soon be surrounded. What should we do?" Astrid finished. Stoick closed his eyes and thought hard for his next words.

"We retreat." He ordered. Astrid's eyes widened in shock. She tried to protest but a Night Fury blast blew up from their territory.

"It seems Hiccup is thinking the same thing." Stoick added and started heading towards the tent. George seeing the blast went to his dragon.

"Well Nightwing, we are alone in this." George said petting his injured dragon's head. At that moment, more vikings arrived. George drew both his swords and attacked the outcasts.

Hiccup had called for an emergency meeting. He figured out a way to bring George and Nightwing back as well as stopping the arrows.

"Those arrows are dipped with dragon root, which incapacitates every dragon. We will go on foot. Viggo doesn't fire arrows close to his men. That's how we will get past the barrier and stop those arrows." Hiccup said.

"What about George?" Astrid asked.

"He should be fine for a while. Our main concern is clearing the skies. I have information that there are six ballistas that are firing those arrows." Hiccup finished. Everyone left the tent to get ready for the assault. Astrid however stayed behind to talk to the auburn haired boy.

"Are you sure Hiccup? If George isn't injured, then he must be captured. Shouldn't we try to save him first?" The blonde shield maiden asked him.

"Astrid, I know George for a long time. He wouldn't let himself get captured so easily. Besides, If we don't destroy those ballistas, then we won't win the battle." Hiccup answered trying to leave the tent but Astrid grabbed his wrist to stop him. Hiccup hissed and pulled his hand away from her. Astrid confused looked at the auburn haired boy leaving while rubbing his wrist.

 _'I didn't grabbed him that hard.'_ She thought and followed Hiccup to the battlefield.

Viggo was watching the advancements of Hiccup and the other and smirked.

"Very good Hiccup, very good, but will you be able to save your friend?" Viggo said to no one. Suddenly, a dragon hunter came running towards him.

"Sir, the Dragon Rider is resisting capture. He has killed dozens of our men." Viggo stood up from his chair.

"WHAT?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" Viggo asked angrily.

"He's just too good. He uses two swords for attack and defence. Also his dragon, even though is hurt, is firing blasts everywhere to protect him." The hunter said fearing his boss response.

"Send more men! I want that Dragon Rider and his Night Fury here, next to me." Viggo ordered and the hunter left hastily. Heather hearing that George survived the fall smiled.

George was keeping them at bay, but they just kept coming. Soon he realised that he was separated by Nightwing and surrounded by hunters. He tried to get back to his friend, but the constant fighting finally took it's toll in him. When he was about to dodge an attack, he saw an eagle flying past the hunters.

One second, one second out of focus was all that the men needed to attack him in his blind spot. George couldn't properly position his sword to parry and it broke. Shattering to many small pieces the white haired boy only had one sword now to keep going. The hunters smiled and walked menacing towards the Dragon Rider. After some time George fell to his knees.

"Callisto, I'm coming." George said just as a hunter tried to hit him from behind.

"What are you doing? We still have to save Nightwing, the girls and stop Alvin." George heard a voice talking behind him and he smiled.

"Will I ever be able to get rid of you?" George said and looked back to see Hiccup with Toothless by his side.

"Nah, you're stuck with me." Hiccup answered smiling. Together the two friends managed to return back to camp with Nightwing. Just as the sun was beginning to set.

After dinner George went to check on his dragon. Fishlegs was there tending to the Night Fury's wounds.

"The dragon root has cleared out of his system, but with that broken wing he won't be able to fly for at least two weeks." Fishlegs said to George. The white haired boy pet his dragon friend and walked towards the exit, passing through many wounded dragons and Vikings.

He went to his tent to sleep only to find Hiccup already there planning tomorrow's attack.

"So, how does the planning going?" The white haired boy asked his friend. Hiccup sighed.

"Not good. We were able to destroy only two of the ballistas. When we tried to destroy the others the men were spotted quite easily and killed. Viggo has placed them well. Today we lost and if we don't do something drastic I fear we won't win this." Hiccup said. George went to his bed thinking. After some time the auburn haired boy sighed again and went to sleep.

Hours passed and the moon was illuminating the smoking battlefield. Astrid was patrolling the area when suddenly a hooded figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey, you. Stop. Who are you?" The blonde shield maiden asked readying her axe. The hooded figure looked back at her and she could see who it was.

"George? What are you doing here? and What's up with this armour?" She asked looking at the strange armour the white haired boy wore.

"This is something, that Hiccup help me modify. And I swear to never wear again." George said leaving the blonde viking to her patrol.

"But what are tou doing?" She asked again. The white haired boy looked at her and said.

"Something drastic." And with that he vanished to the shadows of the night.

 **Done. Finally. I'm sorry for the long wait. Anyway be ready for part two. Thank you for reading.**

 **PS. Gold Testament. Thank you for your comments I've actually thought about them but they didn't work with this chapter maybe some time in the future.**


End file.
